Divino Amor
by ShineStar19
Summary: Cuando un libertino desea a una mujer es capaz de luchar con quien sea para tenerla, aunque su oponente sea Dios mismo...
1. La promesa

"_**Cuando un libertino desea a una mujer es capaz de luchar con quien sea para tenerla, aunque su oponente sea Dios mismo"**_

**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, salvo aquello se mi propia invención, son de CLAMP yo solo hago esto por diversión y ocio. **

_**Divino Amor**_

**Capítulo 1**

"**La Promesa"**

**Año 1896**

Abrió sus ojos apenas la luz la despertó a través de la venta, arrugando sus ojos aún soñolienta se puso de pie para dirigirse al espejo que colgaba en la fría pared gris de su pequeña habitación. Hacía ya nueve años que vivía allí, y estaba tan acostumbrada a su nueva vida. No le incomodaba lo fría que podía parecer aquel lugar, sus paredes de ladrillos, en ella no colgaba ningún cuadro pintoresco salvo una imagen de Jesús sacrificado, y si no fuera por aquella ventana no podría apreciar la suave brisa que bañaba su rostro en aquel momento, y deleitarse con el hermoso paisaje que este le brindaba. No podía negarlo, era hermoso, con sus montañas verdes a lo alto, y las flores que cubrían el pasto en aquella primavera, pensó en que traería algunas para revivir un poco su habitación.

Se retiró de la ventana para comenzar su día, debía cambiarse rápido antes que fueran a buscarla.

Sakura Kinomoto, vivía en aquel convento desde sus catorce años, se podría decir que era feliz, pues siempre fue lo que quiso junto con los deseos de su madre, y lo único que lamentaba era que en todos esos años no había visto a su familia, pero lo consideraba como un sacrificio que luego sería muy buen compensado, ya que cuando fuera monja podría ir a visitarlos. Se miró en el espejo para peinarse su larga cabella castaña, no se consideraba bonita, porque nadie antes le había dicho que lo fuera, aunque aún cuando era una niña su madre siempre le hacía saber que era hermosa, y que sus ojos verdes esmeralda era lo que más llamaba la atención en ella con esas largas pestañas. Su nariz respingona y sus labios pequeños enmarcaban su hermoso rostro aunque ella no reparara en eso.

No era alta, se podría decir que algo pequeña para sus 23 años, pero no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Hermana Sakura-escuchó que la llamaban a la puerta, ya había terminado de vestirse, con el típico traje de las demás Hermanas, con excepción que el de ella era blanco completo, debido a que aún era apenas una novicia.

-Pase hermana Teresa-contestó y la puerta dejó entrar a una mujer mayor, quizás de casi cincuenta años, que a pesar de los años y de las arrugas que se asomaban a su tez blanca, sus ojos azul claro brillaban de jovialidad. Era más alta que ella y algo regordeta. La hermana Teresa era una de las monjas con quien mejor se llevaba, siempre la defendía cuando creían que ella hacía algo impropio para su moral y el convento. Como en aquella semana la habían encontrado cabalgando temprano en la mañana sin llevar el traje de novicia, sino un vestido gris de puritana, que aunque la cubría hasta los tobillos, y las mangas le llegaban hasta las muñecas, habían considerado que fue muy exhibicionista de su parte al dejar tan expuesto su cuello, a lo que ella iba a reprochar, pero la hermana Teresa había salido en su defensa, y prometiéndole a las demás hermanas que algo así no se iba a repetir.

-Que bueno encontrarte aquí, no querría salir corriendo detrás de ti tratando de alcanzarte mientras vas por ahí campante de la vida en un caballo-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Hermana, ya su edad no está para ir corriendo tras un caballo-argumentó Sakura divertida.

-Deberías pensarlo mejor entonces, para que tengas más consideración a esta pobre mujer enviada de Dios-utilizó un tono al dramático para decir aquello, cosa que le causó bastante gracia a la joven novicia.-vamos, no hagas esperar a la directora, te espera abajo en el salón.

-¿Y ahora que hice?-preguntó con inocencia.

-Por ahora que yo sepa nada, pero date prisa jovencita, no quiero hacer despertar tan temprano a la "hermana gruñona"-dijo con una mueca en la boca, así solía llamar a la directora del convento, a la Hermana Sol María, por ser a veces, o en la mayoría del tiempo "poco amigable" o en las palabras de la hermana Teresa "tan gruñona".

-Bajare en un momento, aún no he hecho mi oración-confesó Sakura.

-¡Santo Dios!-exclamó-pues hazla, y debes saber qué es lo primero que haces al abrir los ojos, ¡Santo Dios! Cada año son más rebeldes-decía al persignarse y salir de la habitación, aunque Sakura sabía que lo que hacía solo era para divertirla y por eso sonrió al cerrarse la puerta.

Se arrodilló frente a la cama, y junto sus manos en posición de oración, acercándolas a su pecho, y al cerrar sus ojos oró. Dándole gracias a Dios por ese maravilloso día, pidiéndole que proteja su familia y que a ella la mantuviera siempre en su camino y terminó con un suave…

"_Amén"_

Aún no quería levantarse, tenía una jaqueca terrible por haber tomado tanto, recordaría matar a su amigo por hacerlo beber de esa manera solo por que el estaba en "celebración". Sintió nuevamente un fuerte dolor de cabeza y acariciando sus sienes susurró:

-Te mataré, o al menos cuando encuentre mis pantalones-termino diciendo al observar su completa desnudez en aquella cama que no reconoció que fuera suya, entonces sintió aquel cuerpo extraño moviéndose encima suyo y se percató de la joven que dormía plácidamente en su pecho y descaradamente desnuda como él. Entonces apreció ese tan bien delineado trasero cuando pudo recordar.

Después de haberse tomado todos esos tragos junto con su mejor amigo y ex acompañante en busca de aventuras, como solía decir para no tener que mencionar que buscaban mujeres, porque así como él era el libertino más famoso en toda Inglaterra, su amigo lo seguían pisando los talones. Pero no, este había decidido echarse la soga al cuello con una mujercita de sociedad que había conocido, estaba feliz por él, claro, pero no comprendía porque si podía tener a todas las damas y rameras que él quisiera para él, ¿para qué conformarse con una? Además, el al menos nunca se casaría, si al fin de cuentas todas las mujeres son iguales de infieles, ya que muchas de sus conquistas eran mujeres casadas, él prefería siendo hombre para todas ellas. En fin, después de un par de tragos en una de las tabernas que solían visitar, el decidió que era buen momento para ir a la cama con la dulce Rose, una viuda que había conocido unos meses atrás, que después de perder a su marido hacía un año en alta mar, había fijado su mirada en él, y él no perdía el tiempo cuando se trataba de complacer sus necesidades más básicas. Por esa razón fue a buscarla, después de salir de la taberna, y ella nunca le negaba nada, y al encontrarla estaba igual de complaciente como siempre cuando él la deseara, y así fue.

Se la quitó suavemente de encima dejándola recostada de la almohada y comenzó a buscar sus ropas.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó una voz suave y sensual-aún es muy temprano.

-Te equivocas querida, tengo cosas que hacer-decía mientras se ponía los pantalones y ella se puso de pie frente a él, acercándose peligrosamente, él la miraba como caminaba sin vergüenza alguna, e hizo un gruñido cuando ella comenzó a frotar su mano contra su ingle. La apartó con suavidad para que no se ofendiera-ahora no querida-dijo al acariciar uno de sus rizos rojos que colgaban juguetonamente sobre sus pechos.-más tarde será.

Ella no dijo nada, sabía que cuando él se negaba lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo, porque siempre se ponía de perros cuando alguien no entendía que "no es no" y ella quería seguir siendo su favorita, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, porque aquel no tenía favoritas, solo mujeres a montón.

Terminó de cambiarse y salió de aquel lugar, quería darse un largo baño y dormir en su cama, aún la jaqueca no se esfumaba.

-Señor Li-dijo el mozo al abrir la puerta de su casa, un hombre alto y de postura recta, que el color de sus cabellos y bigote ahora eran blancos. Trabajaba para él desde que había adquirido esa casa. Le entregó su chaqueta.- ¿Necesita algo señor?

-Haz que me preparen el baño, y por favor llévame una taza de café a la habitación, tengo una jaqueca espantosa-se quejó frotando el puente de su nariz.

-Enseguida-dijo al hacer una pequeña reverencia y retirarse.

Shaoran Li Lord de Brighton, a sus 29 años era conocido como uno de los libertinos más famoso, en toda la ciudad, o mejor dicho de toda Inglaterra. Descendía de una de las familias más dignas y adineradas de su país, a pesar de la fortuna que tenía por derecho a su herencia, y con la cual podría vivir cómodamente toda su vida si así lo deseara, sin tener que levantar un dedo, pero el no era hombre que podría solo quedarse en casa y despilfarrar su dinero en mujeres y apuestas, no, al le gustaba sentirse útil, y aún sin depender de ello, prefería trabajar por su propia cuenta. Había iniciado con un pequeño puerto comercial a las afueras de la ciudad, donde transportaba mercancías a otros países, y ahora era dueño de uno de los puertos comerciales más importantes, de la línea de barcos Starline, y como socio tenía a su mejor amigo. No podía quejarse de su vida. Era el único hombre entre todas sus hermanas, en total cuatro, Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei, era el menor de todas. Antes de que su hermana Feimei, la menor entre ellas, se casara, había decidido salir de casa, y buscarse una propia, sus padres no se lo impidieron, pensaban que quizás de esa manera iba a madurar un poco más y sentar cabeza, pero estaban equivocados, eso sólo le había otorgado la libertad total que el deseaba. Y aunque ya sus problemas debido a "faldas" no iban a parar en casa de sus padres, los chismes al final llegaban a sus oídos. Muchas peleas tuvo que afrontar en el campo del honor por hermanos enfurecidos y esposos indignados, pero nunca perdía, sin embargo nunca había matado a nadie, solo los dejaba muy adoloridos, que quizás terminaban en cama por varias semanas. Sus padres ya comenzaban a perder las esperanzas de que su hijo sentara cabeza y encontrara una mujer para formar una familia, por tal razón habían dejado de abrumarlo con sermones sobre el tema.

Shaoran subió la escalera para llegar a su habitación. Su casa era bastante grande, decorado a la moda de la época, algunos cuadros al estilo barroco decoraban las paredes del salón, una de sus preferidas era "Las Meninas" que colgaba sobre la chimenea del salón, las puertas y muebles eran de puro caoba, tenía un estudio donde solía pasar gran parte del tiempo, el cual estaba provisto de diversos libros, y allí analizaba la contabilidad de su empresa. Era el estilo perfecto para un hombre soltero como él.

Entró a su habitación, tan amplia como todo lo demás, su cama en el centro cubierta de suaves sabanas de satén negro, y las cortinas de igual color y texturas, tenía un buró de unas seis gavetas, de pino, muy sofisticado. Se sentó en la cama para comenzar a desvestirse mientras le preparaban el baño.

No podía negarse que era un hombre sumamente atractivo, por algo las mujeres suspiraban al verlo, era bastante alto, un metro ochenta, corpulento y fornido, un pecho ancho que le daba aires de aristocrático, al decir verdad, lo era. Sus cabellos rebeldes de castaño oscuro y mechas doradas, hacían resaltar esos ojos que hacían temblar a cualquier mujer, parecían llevar una flama viva en sus pupilas cubiertas de un ambarino hermoso, era placentero con tan solo verlo.

-Su café señor-dijo el mozo al entrar a la habitación y colocar sobre el buró una bandeja de plata con una taza de café ya servido.

-Gracias Wei-le dijo antes de dar unos pequeños sorbos.

Antes de Wei salir le avisó que su tina estaba preparada para que tomase el baño, Shaoran le agradeció nuevamente y siguió tomando su café, y al recordar aún esa punzada de dolor que aún sentía, recordó que debía matar cierto amigo por haberlo incitado a beber tanto, aunque así dejara la novia viuda antes de la boda. Hizo una de los clásicas medias sonrisa al pensar lo divertido que sería la situación. Depositó nuevamente la taza ahora ya vacía y salió de la habitación directo al baño.

Aún todavía Sakura no salía de su conmoción tras escuchar lo que la Hermana Sol María le había dicho, estaba tan contenta que sin darse cuenta había saltado abrazando a la Hermana, la cual aún con su seriedad hizo una ligera mueca que quizás podría considerarse una sonrisa.

-Compórtese Hermana Sakura-le decía al soltarla y hacerle señas que se sentara otra vez. Ella así lo hizo, aunque se sentía muy entusiasmada como para estarse quieta.

-Lo siento hermana-se disculpó aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillosos.

-Entienda, vamos a trasladarte al Orfanato de Coventry, allí impartirás clases para los niños, esto lo hacemos para que estés allá un tiempo antes de que solicitemos la orden para convertirte en monja, como así Dios quiere-le explicaba-y como sé que la aldea queda cerca del pueblo donde vive tu familia, y sabiendo que llevas ya nueve años sin verlos, queremos que pases una temporada con ellos, pero no mucho tiempo, quizás un mes, antes de que te instales en el orfanato.

-Entiendo Hermana, realmente muchas gracias-decía con ojos llorosos y tomaba las manos de la directora y besó cada una-gracias por esta alegría que me ha concebido, Dios la bendiga-no pudo aguantar más, y allí estaban las lágrimas inundando sus mejillas.

-No puedo negar que has sido durante todos estos años muy obediente y disciplinada, a pesar de cierto evento ocurrido en esta semana…

-Del cual estoy absolutamente arrepentido-la interrumpió y ella la miró severamente, sabía que eso le molestaba bastante, que la interrumpieran al hablar-perdone.

-Como decía, pensé que no sería justo enviarla a aquel lugar, sin permitirle poder visitar a su familia, ya le hemos comunicado sobre su llegada, así que prepárese para partir mañana temprano. Pero recuerde hermana Sakura, debe comportarse, y el hecho de que yo no este allá o ninguna de sus superiores no significa que pueda hacer lo que le plazca, usted tomó una decisión, y eso implica sacrificios, recuerde ante todo que debe vivir humildemente, se de los títulos de su familia, pero usted ya renunció a ello, y has decidido entregar tu vida a Dios, el celibato querida...

-¡Santa María, madre de Dios!-decía al hacer la señal de la cruz sobre su pecho, y advirtió nuevamente la mirada de su superiora al interrumpirla otra vez.

-En fin, recuerde todo eso, y estaremos bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, y gracias, gracias otra vez.

Salió del salón casi dando brincos de alegría, volvería a ver a sus padres y a sus hermanos después de tantos años, ¿cómo estarían ellos? De seguro sus hermanos deberían estar convertidos en unos hombres hechos y derechos, según su madre a través de cartas que le enviaban estaban cada día más atractivos. Tenía dos hermanos, Touya el mayor de unos treinta años, y Yue de unos veintisiete años, recordaba cuando niña que su hermano mayor siempre le jugaba bromas, mientras Yue salía a su defensa, y él le había enseñado a montar caballo, y solía salir por las mañana en cabalgatas con él. Pero ambos hermanos eran sumamente protectores y la adoraban por ser la única hembra. Su madre Nadeshiko era una mujer esplendorosa que deleitaba con su belleza casi angelical, se parecía bastante a ella, incluso en sus ojos verdes, lo había heredado de su madre, aunque el pelo castaño era por su padre Fujitaka. Su padre se dedicaba a los negocios, por eso era frecuente que no estuviera en casa algunas semanas, sus hijos al haber adquirido la edad suficiente se integraron en el negocio familiar. Y Sakura había decidido tomar esta vida, aunque más bien la había aceptado, todo por aquella promesa, la cual su madre se había dedicado a relatársela todas las noches cuando era apenas una niña.

Ya había subido a la habitación para comenzar a organizar sus cosas, tenía poco tiempo, aunque la verdad no tenía mucho que guardar. Sus ojos esmeralda otra vez se inundaron de lágrimas al recordar los viejos tiempos de su niñez, sentía que había pasado más del tiempo transcurrido por la falta que le hacía estar con ellos, y fue inevitable el recordar otra vez del porque estaba ahí hoy.

**Flash Back**

Su madre todo el tiempo se refería a ella como un milagro de Dios, como una de las maravillas más apreciadas en la vida, porque eso es lo que había sido para sus familiares, un milagro. Después de haber dado a luz a sus dos hijos, su madre aún anhelaba un tercero, desebada con todo su corazón tener una niña, era su sueño más querido. Durante varios años sus padres siguieron intentándolo, pero no era como esperaban, durante tres años lo intentaron y cada uno de los embarazos terminaba en abortos, ya fuera a inicios o a mediados de este.

Nadeshiko se sentía devastada cuando tuvo que enterrar a su hijo, que solo pudo estar dentro de ella por cinco meses, lloraba todas las noches y cada día su vida desvanecía. El doctor le recomendó a su padre que lo mejor era que lo dejaran, que no había muchas posibilidades de que ella mantuviera un embarazo hasta su término, después de tantos abortos, y que su cuerpo quizás no lo resistiría. Pero ella no quería perder las esperanzas, rezó y rezó cada noche, hasta que sucedió, otra vez estaba embaraza y con los riesgos que esto corría. El doctor le sugirió que estuviera en reposo el mayor tiempo posible, y su esposo preocupado por su salud no le permitía salir de la habitación y debía permanecer en cama.

Una noche, a penas en sus siete meses y medio de gestación, Fujitaka había tenido que salir por unos negocios y no regresaría entre una semana. Ella sabía lo que pasaría aquella noche, el dolor y las contracciones aunque no eran muy seguidas estaban ahí. Pidió llamar por el doctor, sus hijos, Touya de tan solo siete años y Yue de cuatro, estaban muertos de miedo, no entendían lo que ocurría en esos momentos, todos estaban agitados, corrían de un lugar a otro, las mucamas llevaban toallas y agua caliente a la habitación de su madre. El doctor después de su llegado no les permitió la entrada y permanecieron en su respectiva habitación. Y se asustaron cuando escucharon los primeros gritos de su madre aquella noche.

Su respiración era cada vez más agitada, se encontraba tendida en la cama con las piernas abiertas, estaba cansada había trascurrido unas seis horas de haber comenzado la labor de parto, cos sus otros dos hijos había sido más sencillo.

-Aún no sale-decía el doctor al revisarla.

-De eso me doy cuenta-dijo al apretar los dientes, ya que otra contracción atacaba.

-Estas completamente dilatada-comentaba al doctor obviando el comentario de su paciente-tendremos que hacer presión.

Ella no comprendía a que se refería, hasta que vio como el doctor se acercaba a ella, y con el antebrazo apretaba su vientre para intentar hacer descender al bebé. Gritó de dolor, y trató de respirar.

-Vamos, puja-le pedía una de las mucamas que ayudaba en ese momento, y el doctor tomó otra vez su posición.

Ella lo hizo, pero era como si su bebé se negara a obedecerla.

-Vamos cariño, se buena hija-decía al acariciar su vientre, y algunas lágrimas descendían a sus labios secos.-mamá quiere verte hija.

Entonces sucedió, como si hubiera entendido lo que su madre le pedía, el doctor pudo ver su cabecita.

-Así es, puja otra vez, puja-pidió, y unos minutos más recibía a una pequeña niña-es una niña-dijo.

Nadeshiko lloraba de la emoción, y extendía sus brazos para que se la entregaran, pero entonces se dio cuenta que algo extraño sucedía, todo estaba muy silencioso, entonces la preocupación y el dolor envolvieron su corazón, el cual no resistiría la perdida de un hijo más.

-¿Qué pasa?-exigió saber con desesperación, intentó moverse de la cama, pero era imposible en su estado-Mi hija que tiene, mi hija-gritaba sin encontrar consuelo alguno.

El doctor la había llevado a una esquina de la habitación para examinarla, era muy pequeña aún, y aunque respiraba, lo hacía muy forzado, muy seguro que sus pulmones no se habían desarrollado completamente, quizás no sobreviviría aquella noche. La envolvió en sabanas limpias, y la entregó en brazos de su madre.

-¿Por qué no llora doctor?-quiso saber al verla.

-Es posible….-trataba la mejor forma de decirle que su hija no viviría mucho tiempo, pero cómo destrozar el corazón de una madre.-lo siento…pero quizás.

-NO-gritó-calle, ella vivirá, mi hija debe vivir-como deseaba que su esposo estuviera ahí, para que le dijera que su pequeña princesa se salvaría y que la verían crecer convirtiéndose en una mujer. No podían quitarle ese derecho cuando apenas empezaba a vivir.

Después de varias horas la situación no mejoraba, la niña no se alimentaba, no succionaba la leche de su madre, y eso la frustraba aún más, debía alimentarla. Así llegó otra noche más, la pequeña no lloraba aún, y apenas si tomaba un poco del seno, pero no lo suficiente, porque al poco tiempo lo devolvía al regurgitar.

-Sakura-susurró su nombre al acariciar su suave mejilla, ya había decido que su hija se llamaría así-mi pequeño ángel, por favor no me dejes, porque apenas es ahora que empiezo a conocerte-sintió como se le hacía un nudo a su garganta-sé que estás luchando, sigue así, se que eres fuerte como tu padre, por favor vive, vive mi pequeña.-las lágrimas surgieron, pero no era suficiente para desahogarse, no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez, entonces aún con su hija en brazos miró hacia el crucifijo que colgaba sobre la pared, y rezó como tantas veces, pero de forma diferente-Dios mío, compadécete de esta mujer que llora por su hija, apiádate de ella y tómame a mi si así fuera necesario, porque su vida es más importante que cualquier otra cosa para mí. Oh…Dios, escucha mi plegaria, sálvala, permite que este entre nosotros, si he de sacrificarme así lo haré, solo pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré con tal de salvarla-cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pensando que quizás así vería alguna señal, y entonces los abrió lentamente-te la entrego a ti, en tus brazos, y has de ella tu voluntad…tómala, te la entrego en tu gloria, pero déjala vivir…déjala vivir-la estrechó contra su pecho y lloró hasta que no quedaron más lagrimas, y el sueño y el cansancio se apoderaron de ella.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, aún no amanecía, sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación en esos momentos. No supo si era producto de su imaginación debido al cansancio, o es que ya estaba perdiendo el juicio, pero vio un reflejo cruzar la habitación que hizo que se le erizara la piel. Se sobresaltó, Sakura reposaba al lado de ella, y la tomó entre sus brazos, y otra vez estaba aquel reflejo, y no supo por qué, pero no sintió miedo, mucho menos al sentir como unos brazos cálidos la abrazaban, y una paz increíble invadió su alma y corazón, nunca se había sentido así, era como si todo su sufrimiento se esfumara con un simple soplo de viento.

Y como un canto para sus oídos escuchó llorar a su hija, lloraba a todo pulmón, como exigiendo que la atendieran. Rió y lloró al mismo tiempo, era una mezcla de alegría y alivio a la vez. Llamó a todos en su casa, incluso sus hijos corrieron a ver, las sirvientas subieron corriendo a la habitación para asegurarse de que estaba pasando. Y cuando entraron vieron a una madre radiante alimentando a su hija, la cual succionaba con urgencia el pecho de su madre, de seguro tenía mucha hambre.

Ese día por la tarde llegó su esposo, el cual esperaba encontrar lo peor, había abandonado el negocio al recibir un mensaje de que su mujer había dado a luz y las pocas posibilidades que su hija tenía para sobrevivir. Pero ahí estaban ambas en la cama, ella dormía placidamente en los brazos de su madre. Le hizo señas a Fujitaka de que hiciera silencio, pues le había costado hacerla dormir, ahora lloraba tanto como tratando de compensar el tiempo perdido.

Tomó a su hija en brazos por primera vez, y ella se revolvió suavemente en ellos, y poco a poco, como si hubiera sentido la presencia de alguien extraño, abrió sus ojitos, que aún no se acostumbraban a la luz.

-Tiene tus ojos-dijo Fujitaka al admirarla.

-Sakura, ese es su nombre-sonrió-es nuestro pequeño milagro-dijo, y recordó la promesa que había hecho, y la cual cumpliría.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Era una mañana espléndida, llena de sol, prometía ser un día hermoso. Y ya era la hora de partir, el cochero había finalizado de subir su equipaje al carruaje, y era el momento de la despedida. Aunque estaba feliz de regresar a casa, no podía dejar de sentirse triste por aquel lugar, que a pesar de sus frías paredes le proporcionaban una alegría y paz increíbles. Es cierto que su madre había influido para que ella tomara la decisión de ser Monja, pero ella también lo había aceptado de buena voluntad, era feliz haciendo lo que hacía, y no dudaba que este era su camino correcto.

Abrazó a la Hermana Teresa por tercera vez, pues ella no dejaba de llorar y decir que la extrañaría. Así siguieron los abrazos y las despedidas.

-Cuídense, las voy a extrañar mucho-dijo y se puso la capa por encima de su vestido de novicia, y ya se disponía subir por la portezuela con ayuda del cochero cuando escuchó la voz de una de las novicias más jóvenes que ella.

-Espere hermana-decía algo fatigada ya que había venido corriendo-esto…acaba de llegar-le dijo al extenderle un sobre, era una carta, le agradeció al sonreírle, y al entrar al carruaje se despidió con la mano a través de la ventana.

Cuando se hubo alejado un poco y al secarse las lágrimas, se dispuso a abrir el sobre. Reconoció la letra de inmediato.

_Querida sakura:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos escribimos, y me siento culpable por no haberte escrito antes, pero es que tantas cosas han pasado en mi vida. Pero antes quiero decirte que te he extrañado mucho, ¿cuándo podré verte? Espero que sea pronto._

_¿Recuerdas mi última carta donde te decía que había conocido al hombre de mi vida? Amiga mía, te informo que voy a casarme, no sabes la alegría que siento, estoy que tiemblo de la emoción. El es simplemente maravilloso, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí para el compromiso que será entre una semana, o al menos para la boda._

_Espero tu respuesta pronto, y te escribiré con más detalles, porque ahora tengo a mi madre atacándome con todo los preparativos, ya sabes como es._

_Besos_

_Tu querida amiga Tomoyo Daidouji _

La emoción que sintió al tener tales noticias de su amiga de la infancia la embargó completamente. Dentro de poco le daría la sorpresa con su llegada, ya anhelaba ver su rostro al verla.

Su vida estaba completa en esos momentos, vería a su familia y a su mejor amiga, la cual de seguro rebosaba de felicidad, y no había nada más en el mundo que ella quisiera que sus allegados fueran felices.

El carruaje siguió su camino, el cual ella deseaba tanto recorrer, y el cual sin ella misma saber cambiaría su vida, perturbando sus más recatados pensamientos.

_**Continuará….**_

**Nota de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado de este 1er capitulo, no es tan largo, pero cuenta más o menos de que tratará esta historia.**

**Ya saben dejen sus reviews sean buenos y criticas constructivas ^^**

**Nos veremos en otro encuentro.**


	2. El encuentro

"_**Cuando un libertino desea a una mujer es capaz de luchar con quien sea para tenerla, aunque su oponente sea Dios mismo"**_

**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, salvo aquello se mi propia invención, son de CLAMP yo solo hago esto por diversión y ocio. **

**Capítulo 2**

_**El encuentro**_

El White Sky era uno de los clubes más sofisticados de la ciudad londinense, con sus paredes blancas y ventanales que daban directo hacía el parque de la ciudad, era un club social solo para hombres y muchos preferían aquel lugar para pasar un buen rato con amigos, otros lo aprovechaban para hacer negociaciones, y por supuesto tenía salones de juego donde se reunían para hacer sus mejores apuestas en las cartas.

-Bill, otra botella de coñac-pidió Shaoran tras vaciar lo poco que quedaba en la copa de su amigo.

-¿Quieres vengarte por lo de la última vez?-preguntó su amigo al alzar una ceja-te recuerdo que tolero más fácil el alcohol amigo mío, no como tú que tras unos tragos de más andas tambaleándote por los pasillos y creyendo poder levantar cada falda que encuentras en las esquinas.

Shaoran miró a su amigo enfurecido y cuando el cantinero Bill le había dejado una nueva botella se dispuso a servirse otro trago y llenar de igual manera la copa de su amigo.

-Lo siento, pero no beberé más está noche, mañana me marcho a casa de mi prometida con mis padres y no pienso pasar ese trayecto quejándome de los dolores de cabeza, y mucho menos de escuchar a mi novia si se da cuenta que estuve bebiendo demás-dijo al rechazar que le sirvieran otro trago más.

-Cobarde, o es que ya te dejas dictar por las reglas de tu mujercita-se jactó Shaoran y comprendió que había molestado a su amigo-vamos, o ¿es que tienes miedo?

-JA-bufó él y con esto se bebió de un solo trago su bebida sirviéndose nuevamente.

-Así que Eriol te vas mañana, ¿pero no es el compromiso en la próxima semana?

-Su madre quiere hacer una cena familiar antes, algo más intimo-le comentó.

Su mejor amigo y socio Eriol Hiragizawa se había lanzado la soga al cuello al pedir la mano en matrimonio de una joven de sociedad a la cual él había quedado completamente enloquecido, porque al menos eso pensaba Shaoran, que debía de estar loco para estar haciendo lo que hacía. Eriol solo era un año mayor que él y se conocían desde que eran adolescentes cuando sus tiempos de juergas a penas habían empezado. El era un hombre atractivo, que con sus ojos azul cobaltos tan profundos como el mar capturaban los suspiros de todas las mujeres, de pelo azabache, era tan alto como él, aunque no tan corpulento, solo un poco más delgado.

No podía negarlo, nunca antes había visto tan feliz a su amigo hasta que conoció aquella joven, incluso sonreía más de la cuenta, como si quisiera gritarle al mundo lo afortunado que era. Aunque también recordaba lo devastado que había estado hacía unas semanas atrás cuando le confesó a Shaoran que su relación con la muchacha no iba bien, que ella había dado todo por terminado, pensó en alegrarse por su amigo, ya que creía que se liberaba de un problema mayor, pero no era así, cada día se le veía más malhumorado, provocaba a cualquiera para que peleara con él, incluso varias veces se enfrentó a él solo para desahogarse. Pero días después vino corriendo hasta su casa para darle la noticia de que se casaba, y esa noche bebieron hasta no más poder.

-Aún no lo puedo creer, el mayor de los libertinos deja sus andares-le decía Shaoran al servirse otra copa más.

-Tú también lo harás, algún día quizás.

-Dios que me libre-dijo poniendo cara de espanto, Eriol río a carcajadas.

-¿Tanto miedo le tienes al matrimonio?

-¿Miedo? Me conoces mejor, sabes que eso simplemente no es lo mío, no soy hombre de una sola mujer-sonrió y le sirvió otro copa a su amigo.

-No tienes remedio Shaoran, pero deja que pase…y verás-Shaoran lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué pase qué?-quiso saber.

-Que te enamores-río a todo pulmón al escuchar tal cosa, de verdad su amigo se había vuelto loco.-ahora lo ves así, pero deja que aparezca esa mujer por la cual serías capaz de dar todo y dejarlo todo con tal de complacerla.

-Te recuerdo que esa persona pudo haber sido tu querida prometida-Eriol frunció el ceño y apretó un poco más de la cuenta la copa que se llevaba a los labios. En realidad el prefería olvidar aquello.-ves, tu silencio lo dice todo…podría ser yo el que estaría comprometido en estos momentos.

Las suaves facciones de Eriol se borraron completamente mostrando solo su enfurecido rostro, apretaba los dientes tratando de no golpear a su mejor amigo, aunque sabía muy bien que él solo lo estaba molestando y se estaba saliendo con la suya.

-Si, aquella noche en el baile ella estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, riendo, mostrándose muy amigable-decía Shaoran al sonreír con sorna, le gustaba fastidiar a su amigo y más con esa historia-y a decir verdad, no parecía querer saber nada ti después de los cotilleos que escuchó sobre tu vida y tus andares.

-Pero al parecer, nadie le había informado ti-estaba apretando los puños.

-No creo que no-río otra vez.

-Pero gracias de todos modos, por tu propuesta tan escandalosa que le hiciste al insinuarla para llevarla hasta el balcón. No pudiste ser menos calavera con ella…al intentar…

-No pude resistirme-le interrumpió el ambarino-quería ver como reaccionabas, antes al menos competíamos por una misma mujer para ver quien la conquistaba primero…pero con ella…

-Supe que sería diferente desde el principio, sabía muy bien que ella no se complacería con solo ser mi amante, y yo la quería para mí, la salve de tus garras y al mismo tiempo sabía que me condenaba a mi mismo-Shaoran lo miró a los ojos, y pudo ver como estos brillaban de emoción y de placer al hablar de ella-Ella es el tipo de mujer con la que uno se casa, y no me importó, la quería, aunque eso significara tener que casarme….

-Deja las cursilerías amigo, o harás que se me revuelta el estómago-Eriol pidió una botella más, al fin de cuentas ya ambos estaban cayendo en la borrachera.

-Ya me entenderás Shaoran, cuando pases por lo que yo-alzó su copa para que hicieran un brindis.

-Por tu felicidad-anunció Shaoran que bebió su copa de un solo trago.

-Por que la encuentres igual, para así bufarme de ti cuando solo seas capaz de correr tras una única falda-y río antes de beber de su copa, pero Shaoran no bebió, pues era lo menos que quería.

*************************

No pudo soportar las ansias al llegar y ver a su madre esperándola en el umbral de la puerta, salió corriendo del carruaje con las lágrimas bañando sus mejillas y la abrazó tan fuerte, tratando de recuperar todos los abrazos perdidos durante esos años. No podría ser más feliz al tener a su madre ahí, Nadeshiko se separó un poco para verla mejor, aunque las lágrimas hacían que viera un poco borroso, besó cada una de las mejillas de su hija enumeradas veces, la besaba y volvía abrazarla, parecía no terminar. Tantos años sin tenerla a su lado, necesitándola siempre, ausente de sus consejos, de sus mimos, pero ahora la tenía ahí.

Su madre no dejaba de apretarla contra su pecho, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca, y no dejaba de sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

-Deja que respire mujer-escuchó decir detrás de su madre, era Fujitaka su padre, los años hacían presencia en él, en sus cabellos castaños las canas se asomaban, y algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y la frente.

-Papá…-sólo pudo gimotear porque soltó a su madre para parar en los brazos de su padre, los cuales fueron más fuertes y oprimieron sus costillas, pero sin hacerle daño.-cuanto los extrañe-dijo entre cortada contra el pecho de su padre. El acariciaba su cabeza cubierta por el velo de novicia, y le susurraba que dejara de llorar, que se tranquilizara un poco, aunque ella percibió cierta ronquera en la voz de él.

-Bienvenida a casa-dijo una voz desde el interior de esta, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus dos hermanos, los cuales estaban parados en medio de la sala, era cierto lo que su madre le había contado en las cartas, Touya era una viva imagen de su padre cuando joven, los mismos ojos marrones y pelo castaño, y Yue pues siempre había sido diferente, tenía unos ojos grises muy profundos, y el pelo parecía casi blanco, su madre decía que era algo de familia, que su abuelo era así igual, y ambos eran tan altos como su padre.

Les dio una cálida sonrisa, y Yue extendió sus brazos para recibirla, como siempre él era más cariñoso con ella que su hermano mayor, pero se sorprendió cuando Touya la atrajo hacía sí y le palmeó la cabeza, ella lo miró añorando viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, el no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreírle.

-Sacaremos tus cosas del carruaje, andando Yue-dijo su hermano, arrastrando al otro consigo.

Respiró hondo y observó a su alrededor, se sentía tan cálido estar en su casa, lloró desde que entraron al pueblo. Vivía en una villa no muy lejos de Coventry, a donde debía ir después de su estadía. Era un lugar hermoso, rodeado de montañas verdes, con bosques donde los árboles parecían tocar el cielo, en primavera los jardines de las casas se bañaban de flores, cada una de un color diferente, y eso le encantaba. Era cierto, su familia pertenecía a los altos rangos de la sociedad, pues su padre había heredado el título de duque por parte de sus abuelos, pero ellos siempre habían preferido vivir en el campo y no en la arrebatosa ciudad, allí estaban tranquilos, y no interfería en los negocios familiares.

Su casa, era en realidad una hacienda, sus terrenos se extendían a los límites del valle hasta llegar al río que la atravesaba, después seguían las demás villas. Poseían una caballeriza y en la parte de atrás cultivaban algunos alimentos. Era una casa bastante grande, de dos pisos, la escalera se encontraba en el salón y llevaba a las habitaciones, todo el lugar decorado con los toques de su madre, dando un ambiente bastante acogedor y familiar, las cortinas blancas con bordeados de flores decoraban las ventanas, y algunos cuadros, en la mayoría con paisajes colgaban en las paredes del pasillo. Sin embargo, todo eso ya no le pertenecía, uno de los sacrificios de hábito era vivir en la pobreza, así que ella no podía aprovechar los bienes de su familia, que aunque por derechos son suyos, no puede reclamar. La verdad es que no le importaba hacerlo, era feliz con lo poco que tenía.

-Oh…mi pequeña-decía su madre al acariciar su mejilla-estas hermosas-Sakura se sonrojó un poco-ven siéntate, has de estar cansada. Tus hermanos se ocuparan de llevar tus cosas a tu antigua habitación.-la llevó hasta el mueble grande donde tomó asiento junto con sus padres.

-Han de saber que no me quedaré por mucho…

-Acabas de llegar hija, así que no hables de partida-dijo su padre al interrumpirla-La hermana Sol María nos explicó todo en una carta que recibimos hace poco, así que solo permítenos disfrutarte el tiempo en que estés aquí.

-Quisiera ir a mi habitación, y si fuera posible darme un baño…

-¿Por qué hablas así pequeña?-se quejó Nadeshiko-esta es tu casa, no tienes porque pedir nada, anda, le diré a una de las criadas que preparé tu baño, debes estar cansada.

-No-se negó, el hecho que estuviera en su casa, no significaba que debía de cambiar ciertas costumbres que había adquirido al vivir en el convento, como el hecho de que solo dependía de ella misma y Dios, y de nadie más. Pero al mirar el rostro de su madre se apresuró a explicarse-lo siento madre, es solo que en el convento todas tenemos que hacer nuestros propios quehaceres, nadie nos prepara baños, nosotras hacemos todo, no quería que pensaras…

-Esta bien, pero entiende, que mientras estés aquí yo voy a consentirte, así que no más que discutir, ve a tu habitación que yo me ocupare para que te preparen el baño.

Sin más ni menos se dirigió a su habitación, ¿qué podía hacer? No podía negarle eso a su madre, y más sabiendo que ella lo hacía con todo el placer del mundo, podía dejar que lo hiciera, a fin de cuentas eso la haría feliz.

No tardo en bajar después de arreglar todo en su antigua habitación, se había dado un largo baño, se sentía tan bien después de aquel largo viaje. Bajo a cenar cuando su madre la llamó, se puso uno de los vestidos grises que tenía que no dejaban apreciar su cuerpo, y que le cubría hasta el cuello.

-¿No te asfixias con eso?-se burló Touya al verla sentarse junto a él en la mesa. Algunas cosas no cambiarán.

-Déjala tranquila-la defendió Yue.

-Que va, tengo que aprovechar en máximo su presencia, ¿o crees que un mes será suficiente para jactarme todo lo que no hice en nueve años?-dijo riendo, mientras se servía del puré.

-Yo también te extrañe hermano-comentó Sakura con sarcasmo al empezar a servirse.

-¿Es sarcasmo lo que noto en su voz hermana Sakura?-ya basta, ahora se burlaba de ella.

-Por favor, dejen de comportarse como niños-les reprendió su padre, que a pesar de su tono se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, realmente su pequeña hija les hacía tanta falta, la casa no era igual sin ella.

-Hermano, ¿no crees que estas bastante grandecito para esto? Al parecer te falta madurar…-Touya la miró enfuruñado.

-Encontrar una esposa es que le falta-comentó su madre que había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo, todos la miraron y rieron juntos.

-Es cierto hermano-decía Yue tratando de controlar sus carcajadas-deberías ya sentar cabeza…

-El burro hablando de orejas-dijo a la defensiva.

-Ah no Touya, yo al menos tengo novia…-Sakura lo miró al enterarse de esta novedad-así, es Carolina Fiennes, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Hija de los señores Fiennes los vecinos de Tomoyo, quizás no la recuerdas porque se fue a estudiar en el extranjero, pero hace unos pocos tres años regresó, y yo la empecé a cortejar hace poco en realidad…

-Dile la verdad querido hermanito, que de cierta manera la pobre se vio acorralada después que la acosaras y que es ahora que te ha dado el si-Touya rió al ver el efecto que había tenido ese comentario sobre él, pues casi le cae encima a no ser que su padre lo controlara.

-Al menos tiene novia ¿no?-se burló Sakura tratando de defender a Yue como él siempre lo hacía por ella.-pero hablando de novias y boda, recibí antes de salir del convento una carta de Tomoyo diciendo que se casa, por sus palabras parecía estar muy contenta.

-Yo diría que más bien desgraciada-comentó su hermano mayor algo malhumorado. Ella no comprendía por qué de aquel comentario tan ácido, así que él prosiguió-estará feliz, es cierto, pero se casa con un libertino en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Como si tú no lo fueras-dijo Yue al llevarse un pedazo de pollo a la boca.

-Pero no uno de tan mala categoría como él, por favor, ha de tener mujeres a montón…

-Si sigues así, asumiré que estas celosos-esta vez Yue había marcado su día de muerte al decir eso. Pero no era que él estuviera celoso, es solo que era igual que una hermana para él, además ya el tenía su propio dolor de cabeza con faldas que no lo dejaba en paz, pero no consideraba que su prometido fuera apto para ella.

-No comprendo-dijo al fin Sakura, que no entendía nada, pero para dejar eso prosiguió-en fin, se que ya estas horas no será prudente de mi parte visitarla, así que Touya mándale a comunicar que estoy aquí, para así poder verla mañana temprano.

-Está bien-se resignó.

La cena transcurrió con las mismas emociones y alegrías al aire, riendo de los insólitos comentarios de Yue, disfrutando de la presencia de cada uno. Algunas horas después, cuando hubieron tomado un poco té, se dispusieron a ir a dormir. Sakura les dio las buenas noches a todos antes de entrar a su habitación. Sacó de su baúl uno de sus pijamas, ya que aún no había tenido tiempo de acomodar todas sus pertenencias. Cuando ya estuvo preparada para dormir hizo su oración como todas las noches y dejo que los brazos de Morfeo la acurrucaran en un abrazo tibio.

Los rayos de sol ya se asomaban por su ventana, estiró todo su cuerpo tratando de despertar, sentía que había dormido más de la cuenta, y así era porque al ver por su ventana se dio cuenta que debía ser media mañana. Hacía mucho que no dormía tanto, pues en el convento era estricto estar despierto a una hora específica. No le gustaba estar quieta, así que ayudaría ese día al menos en la cocina, si es que su madre se lo permitía. Se dispuso a hacer su oración cuando escuchó que desde la planta baja alguien decía, mejor dicho gritaba su nombre, con un tono algo molesto y resentido. Escuchó pasos en el corredizo y cuando abría la puerta de su dormitorio algo o alguien se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola tan fuerte que casi la deja sin respiración.

-¡Realmente estas aquí!-decía aún sin soltarla, pero como si hubiera recordado algo de repente se alejó de ella y la miró furiosa-pero no creas que no estoy molesta, porque si lo estoy, ¿cómo puede ser que recibiera un recado por parte del lacayo de Touya de que habías llegado, y ni siquiera te dispusiste a hacerme la visita ayer?-dijo todo aquello de una sola vez, faltándole el aire.

-Por favor Tomoyo respira-le dijo con una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, pues el rostro molesto de su amiga le causaba bastante gracia-primero, ni yo misma sabía que vendría, todo fue planeado por mis superioras, lo supe un día antes.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó dudosa.

-Es cierto, eran mi familia que sabían sobre esto, pero yo no…

-Entonces….-puso sus manos en las caderas y dio un fuerte bufido-quiere decir que Touya y Yue sabían de esto, y no me dijeron nada….entonces el asunto es con ellos-y como si estuviera intenciones de hacer una guerra por ello se dirigió hacía la puerta enfuruñada.

-Espera… ¿es así que piensas recibirme enojándote con mis hermanos?-Tomoyo giró de redondo y miró a su mejor amiga, a la que tanto tiempo tenía sin verla.

-Estas preciosa amiga-dijo Tomoyo-bueno exceptuando el hecho de que te has acabado de levantar, aún tienes algunas ojeras, tu pelo esta digamos que…algo revuelto…

-Tomoyo-le interrumpió en su análisis matutino.

-Solo bromeaba-dijo con su peculiar sonrisa que es capaz de contagiar a los demás. Tomoyo se había convertido en una mujer, no había duda sobre ello, con su pelo negro largo que le llegaba a la cintura, su piel de porcelana y esos ojos de una amatista que parecían arrastrarte consigo en un ensueño. Era hermosa, una deidad para los hombres. Vestida con aquel vestido rosa típico para las damas inocentes que hacía poco habían sido presentadas en sociedad.

-Espérame abajo, me alistaré y en unos minutos me reúno contigo, tenemos mucho de que hablar…

-Si…-se aclaró la garganta para continuar-mucho de que hablar…-y mostró entonces una tímida sonrisa, que Sakura no llegó a entender.

Al bajar las escaleras Sakura encontró a su amiga en la sala discutiendo con sus hermanos sobre el hecho de que ésta no fuera avisada con anterioridad sobre su llegada.

-De Touya lo esperaba, el haría cualquier cosa por verme molesta-y lo fulminó con la mirada al ver que este reía para sí-cosa que al parecer ha logrado, pero de ti Yue…nunca-decía al suavizar su tono.

-Tómalo como una sorpresa-sugirió Yue-porque así lo fue ¿no? Además estamos muy seguros que si hubieras sabido de esto hubieras vuelto la casa al revés tan solo para hacer una fiesta de bienvenida.

-Pero…-iba a protestar, pero se calló al instante porque ellos tenían razón, hubiera dado por sentado que hubiera realizado una fiesta donde reuniría a todos los amigos de la familia. Se sintió frustrada al saber que no podía discutir y más por darles a ellos la razón.

-Ves Tomy-le dijo Touya utilizando el diminutivo de su nombre como siempre solía hacer-al fin de cuentas no hicimos nada mal.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a caminar un poco Tomoyo?-sugirió Sakura al acercarse a ellos para terminar de una vez por toda con esa absurda discusión-aún no he salido a explorar los alrededores.

-Por supuesto-dijo sonriendo.

-Llevaré algunos panecillos para el camino-se dirigió a la cocina y poco después regresó con una pequeña canasta cubierta por un pañuelo-por ni nos da hambre-dijo alzando sus hombros.

Ambas salieron de la casa y se dispusieron a caminar por todo el sendero de la haciendo Fujitaka. El aire fresco llenó los pulmones de Sakura y disfrutaba del ambiente, de su hogar. Podían ver las colinas y las demás casas, los árboles, e incluso si guardaban silencio podían escuchar el susurro de un río al correr, el cual no estaba lejos del lugar donde se encontraban. Decidieron parar bajo la sombra de un árbol para así poder comerse los panecillos.

-Entonces….te casas-dijo al fin la esmeralda al no poder contener más su curiosidad. Tomoyo la miró y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

-Así es…-suspiró-ya te había comentado de él en mis anteriores carta, su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, oh! Por Dios, es un hombre espectacular, demasiado atractivo no puedo negarlo-y sonrió aun más de lo que ya podía hacer-como te comenté lo conocí en una de las fiestas de la ciudad, cuando pase una temporada en casa de mis tía Florencia, hermana de mi padre ¿recuerdas?-Sakura lo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, no quería interrumpirla-En fin, ya había sido avisada por las demás damas que se encontraban allí de su habilidad de conquista, y por supuesto yo no quería saber nada de hombres como él, que solo buscan mujeres para divertirse-Sakura casi se atraganta con su panecillo al escucharla hablar de esa manera-Lo siento, creo que debería pensar mejor que palabras usar…

-No te….-tosió-preocupes, continua.

-Debido a ciertas circunstancias que pasaron esa noche-quería obviar el comentario que le había hecho el mejor amigo de su prometido, ya que no le parecía correcto mencionarlo-él se comportó conmigo como un perfecto caballero y me dio a entender que iba a cortejarme y estaría dispuesto a romperle la nariz a cualquiera que intentara acercárseme. Las semanas siguieron pasando, y él se mostraba más gentil, más romántico, y sus besos… -carraspeó un poco-pero ninguna propuesta matrimonial, hasta que un día lo confronte, nos gritamos él uno al otro…pero sucedió algo que no tenía pensando, que en ningún momento había calculado, por más que lo deseara, y seré honesta contigo Sakura porque confío en ti, y espero que no me juzgues.

-Esta bien, cuéntame lo que sea-y tomó las manos de su amiga como gesto de que podía confiarle cualquier cosa.

-Eriol siempre ha sido conocido por su libertinaje-la esmeralda no se sorprendió pues ya había escuchado ese comentario por parte de su hermano mayor-pero yo siempre lo he preferido llamar "especialista en mujeres"-y sonrió de manera divertida-yo quería ser diferente, porque yo quería que el me amase y se quedara conmigo, pero eso noche no pude contener mis deseos hacía él y él mucho menos hacía mi, e hicimos el amor, me prometiste que no me juzgarías-dijo Tomoyo esto último al ver la cara de espanto de su amiga.

-Por Dios Tomoyo, ¿qué has hecho? Quieres decir que no…

-No soy virgen Sakura, si es a eso que te refieres-comentó asqueada por la actitud de ella. Sakura se llevó ambas manos a la boca sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero comprendió que ese no era el tipo de comportamiento que esperaba Tomoyo por parte de ella, así actuaría una monja, no su mejor amiga, debía encontrar un equilibrio entre amabas.

-Lo siento, pero…es más la manera tan ligera que lo dices, como quien comenta sobre el clima-quería hacerle entender que era un tema muy serio, y que no debía tomársela a la ligera.

-¿Puedo entonces continuar?-Sakura asintió-esa noche después de lo sucedido no supe de él por algunas semanas más, no entendía el por qué, llegué a pensar que nunca me quiso, y que como había conseguido lo que quería ya no me necesitaba a su lado. Yo regresaría a casa en poco tiempo, y no le comentaría a nadie sobre lo que había pasado, a pesar de todo no quería comprometerlo, no quería que se casara conmigo por obligación siendo arrastrado a la fuerza hasta el altar, quería que el me lo pidiera…entonces antes de regresar acá él se presentó ante mi tía diciendo que se casaría conmigo, no dio razones solo fue en mi busca al verme parada en la escalera y corrió a abrazarme, me sentía la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra, y también esa misma noche cuando estábamos tomando el té junto con mi tía y ella hablaba muy alegre sobre los futuros preparativos le dijo al oído que estaba…-suspiró y aguardó un poco antes de seguir-le dije que estoy embarazada.

Esta vez Sakura no dijo nada, no parpadeaba, no hacía ningún gesto, pero se dijo así misma _¿quién soy para juzgar a los demás? _Además de algo estaba muy segura porque lo veía en los ojos de su amiga que ahora amenazaban con llorar, y al abrazarla se dio cuenta que Tomoyo lloraba, pero de felicidad.

-Un hijo…es una bendición-decía al soltarla.

-Vas a ser tía-le dijo Tomoyo aún radiante de alegría, acarició su vientre que aún no mostraba señas de su estado.-porque así es que te llamará, tía, eres como mi hermana Sakura, y no sabes lo importante que es para mi que estés conmigo en estos momentos, no le he contado a nadie más sobre esto, no por vergüenza, pero no quiero estar en la boca de las viejas chismosas de por acá, y menos que hablen que mi madre no me dio una buena crianza, y como el hecho de no estar con mi padre me afectó…

-Esta bien, entiendo-la detuvo Sakura riendo.

-Ya quiero que lo conozcas, y veas lo tanto que me ama y así cualquier cosa errónea que pienses sobren él se disipe. Llega hoy por la tarde, haremos una cena familiar y el próximo sábado será el compromiso, así que espero verte allá, ya que se me hará un poco difícil venir a visitarte por los preparativos y eso…

-¿En el compromiso?-la interrumpió Sakura-Es que…entiende Tomoyo hay algunas normas que debo cumplir no puedo…

-Ah no-dijo al ponerse de pie y dejando aturdida a la pobre esmeralda-Vas a ir y punto, no puedes hacerme esto, y se acabó la discusión.-se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, a veces Tomoyo solía ser tan quisquillosa-además-se volteó para mirar a su amiga-tus padres y tus hermanos irán, no puedes quedarte sola en la hacienda, ¿o sí?

Ella tenía razón, no era prudente que ella se quedara sola en casa, y si su familia asistiría no le encontraba nada de malo en eso. Tomoyo sonrió triunfal al observar de que había ganado esta vez, y no como pasó temprano en la mañana en casa de su amiga con sus dos hermanos.

Poco antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa Tomoyo la detuvo al tomarla de la mano y haciendo que esta la mirase.

-¿Eres feliz Sakura?-fue una repentina pregunta pero supo de inmediato a qué se refería, colocó su otra mano sobre la de Tomoyo y con una sonrisa auténtica le respondió.

-Claro que sí, se que quizás no entiendas porque elegí este camino, no hay razones para preocuparse, me siento feliz conmigo misma y en paz con Dios-sabía bien que su amiga a pesar de conocer la historia detrás de todo esto no lograba entender porque su ella seguía con todo esto, porque la fin de cuentas la última palabra la tenía Sakura, sin embargo sabía que ella no lo hacía por obligación, sino porque eran sus deseos. Complacida con su respuesta la dejo marcharse y se despidió de ella en la puerta.

***************************

Si pudiera gritarle al mundo la calidez que podía sentir en su corazón en ese momento, lo haría sin pensarlo, no podía creer que un hombre como él, que solo le importaba complacer sus necesidades más básicas, había encontrado una mujer que era capaz de perturbarlo día y noche. Él que se consideraba un experto en mujeres encontró su mayor debilidad en aquellos ojos amatistas que lo miraban en ese instante con esa sonrisa sutil, y que sus mejillas se enrojecían de vez en cuando, cada vez él se detenía a observarla, se quedaba absorto admirando sus suaves facciones, la delicadeza de sus labios, y esa piel de porcelana que deseaba su contacto.

-La cena está servida señora Daidouji-dijo el ama de llaves, una señora de mediana edad y baja estatura.

Eriol y su familia habían llegado aquella tarde a casa de su futura suegra con el fin de que ambas familias pudieran conocerse mejor. De cierto modo admiraba a Sonomi Daidouji, madre de su prometida, quién después de la muerte de su esposo hacía ya algunos años había tenido que cargar con la responsabilidad de mantener a delante los negocios de su marido y criar a una hija bajo las costumbres. Era una mujer fuerte y determinada, así se la había descrito Tomoyo en otras ocasiones y era algo que podía observar con tan solo mirarla. Aún a sus cuarenta y tres años era una mujer hermosa, lo cual había heredado su hija también, amable y muy cariñosa, a pesar de que tenía que mostrarse muy seria en otros momentos, para no perder la autoridad que había adquirido durante esos años de lucha.

-Entonces señores, pasemos a la mesa-les invitó Sonomi, los novios esperaron que sus padres salieran, y cuando Tomoyo se disponía a pararse sintió como Eriol la jaló suavemente del brazo haciendo que esta terminara sentada en su regazo, y haciendo que esta soltara un suave gemido.

-Eriol-exclamó sorprendida, además temía que sus padres los encontrara en aquella posición poco decente para una dama.

-Shhh…silencio pequeña, o harás que se enteren-dijo con su pícara sonrisa, fue inevitable para Tomoyo ver como los ojos de su prometido se volvían más oscuros debido a la pasión escondida detrás de ellos. Este acarició con ternura su mejilla, la que tanto deseaba tocar mientras reprimía sus deseos al escuchar a sus padres hablando sobre los preparativos de la boda.- ¿Qué me has hecho chiquilla?

Aquella pregunta hizo que Tomoyo enrojeciera más, y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Llevó sus manos al cuello de Eriol para que sus rostros estuvieran más cercas. Sentía como el tibio aliento de Eriol acariciaba su rostro, y sus narices se tocaban. Eriol cerró sus ojos y acarició sus mejillas con la punta de su nariz, y cuando llegó a su cuello inhaló su inmaculado aroma a flores silvestres. No pudo más y unió sus labios con los de ella, no era necesario decir con palabras como ambos anhelaban ese momento, si con sus caricias podían describir lo tanto que se amaban y se necesitaban. Ella ahogó un gemido al percibir como la lengua de Eriol se abría paso en su boca para darle entender que era suya y de nadie más.

-Te deseo-le dijo Eriol aún sin separar sus labios.

-La….-aclaró su garganta, aún aturdida por el beso-…la cena amor, nuestros padres…

-Ellos pueden esperar-ella río pues Eriol al parecer hablaba muy enserio, pero no podían, al menos no ahora, después cuando terminara la cena y todos fueran a dormirse ella dejaría la puerta de su habitación entre abierta para que el asistiera a verla.

-Tranquilo, más tarde será, no querrás decepcionar a mi madre esta noche-dijo besando de manera rápida los labios de su prometido.

-Maldición-se quejó sabiendo que no podía ser, llevaba tantos días deseándola, de tenerla debajo de su cuerpo, y ahora que la tenía tan cerca no era posible. Tomoyo se puso de pie y arregló un poco su vestido y le extendió una mano, juntos salieron de la estancia y se reunieron con su familia en la mesa.

La cena transcurriría de una manera muy agradable, ambas familia se llevaban muy bien, los señores Hiragizawa era personas muy simpáticas y agradables, y conversaban de la alegría que los embargaba por el hecho de que su único hijo sentara cabeza, pues pensaban que quizás nunca lo haría. Consideraban a Tomoyo como su salvación, y reían cada vez que lo mencionaban sin dejar de decir que Eriol se sonrojaba cada vez que lo decían, acto que había conseguido aprender por estar tanto tiempo con su prometida.

-Tomoyo-se dirigía Sonomi a su hija-¿pudiste ver a Sakura esta mañana?

-Si, esta preciosa mamá, ya la verás, me aseguró que vendría al compromiso-le comentó y al darse cuenta de que los presentes no participan en este tema decidió añadir-¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella Eriol? Mi amiga Sakura.

-Ahora recuerdo-mencionó antes de llevarse una copa de agua a los labios-la que está en el convento, ¿no es así? Que es monja.

-Bueno, en realidad no es monja aún, es novicia solo esta esperando que la soliciten para entonces iniciarse como monja-dijo Tomoyo.

-Pero ¿ya no está en el convento?-preguntó Eriol.

-Esta de visita con su familia por una temporada, luego irá a Coventry-dijo esto último un poco desanimada.

-Debe estar muy entregada en lo que hace-añadió la señora Hiragizawa-es hermoso ver como las jóvenes de hoy aprecian esa vida, ya que son muy pocas que lo hacen.

-Perdón por el cambio de tema tan brusco-decía Eriol-pero he recordado que debo comentarle algo señora Daidouji…

-¿Por qué tanta familiaridad hijo? Llámame Sonomi-le interrumpió. Eriol sonrió tan pícaro como él bien sabía hacer, no pudo evitarlo y sintió cierto codazo proporcionado por su prometida quien estaba junto a él.

-Como decía Sonomi-continuó obviando aquel incidente-desearía si no fuera molestia alguna que recibieran a mi amigo, Shaoran Li Lord de Brighton, a quien le he dicho que venga antes que los demás invitados.

-Entiendo Eriol, deseas que tu amigo este cómodo acá, has de entender que contamos con suficientes habitaciones para alojar a nuestros invitados y a los que no, se alojaran en los hoteles que están en el pueblo.-respondió Sonomi.

-Lo se, he apreciado muy bien su maravilloso hogar, pero lo que no quisiera es que a mi amigo, el cual es como mi hermano, así como es para Tomoyo su amiga Sakura, que tuviera que alojarse en un hotel. Por eso le dije que viniera un día antes, espero que no sea molestia alguna.

-Para nada querido, para nada-le sonrió y así continuaron con la velada, y dos de ellos ansiosos que acabara para disfrutar de la poca intimidad que tendrían por la noche.

************************

Hacía ya una semana que estaba en casa, compartiendo con su familia recuperando así el tiempo en que habían estado separados. Aquella tarde quería disfrutar de la puesta del sol, el cual podía admirarse desde lo alto del claro, así que salió de casa. Quería disfrutar del pasto, del aire fresco, de la pureza de la naturaleza, por eso no fue en caballo como ya hacía algunos días. Llevaba puesto uno de sus vestidos que la cubría completamente, pero este no era de cuello alto, por lo cual este se encontraba expuesto, pensó que no molestaría a nadie vestida así, ya que la única que podría reprocharla era la Hermana Sol María y ella no estaba allí.

-No puedes pensar así hermana Sakura-se reprochó así misma, pero no podía evitar sentirse libre aquella tarde.

Caminó más de lo debido hasta llegar a lo más alto, y miró a todo su alrededor, era una bendición poder observar tal escena desmesurada de belleza. Desde aquel lugar podía ver el río que atravesaba el pueblo, los árboles que parecían estar amontonados, y todo estaba tan verde, el pasto brillaba, si es que así se podría decir, y el sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas y el cielo se tornaba de un color rojizo suave. No pudo evitar sonreír al contemplarlo y agradecer a Dios por sus regalos tan maravillosos como era ese, y no le dio importancia a aquel carruaje que se acercaba en el camino.

Estaba cansado de estar sentado en el carruaje, como quería llegar esa misma tarde antes que anocheciera no había hecho ninguna parada en el camino, y tampoco habían comido nada. Lord Brighton se encontraba observando el paisaje por la ventanilla, al menos era agradable la vista que recibía, un lugar hermoso sin duda, y al parecer igual sus habitantes, al menos aquella mujer que parecía disfrutar de la naturaleza. No pudo evitar que esta llamara su atención, más lo hacía por aquella ridícula vestimenta que llevaba puesto. Un vestido de color gris que le cubría hasta los tobillos y las muñecas, su cintura pequeña se dejaba entre ver en aquel vestido, aunque como era muy desahogado no podía apreciar sus pechos. Debía ser alguna criada, lo deducía por los harapos que llevaba puesto. Le divertía como su cabello castaño y largo jugaba con el viento y debido a esto se les veía algo enmarañado. Le pidió a su chofer Christopher que se acercaran un poco más a la joven para verla mejor, e hizo que detuviera el carruaje.

Era pequeña, quizás máximo llegara hasta la altura de su pecho, pero no había duda de que era una mujer hermosa, de facciones delicadas y de unos ojos…. ¿de qué color serían? No podía apreciar eso por lo lejos que estaban, y no sabía por qué había sentido aquel impulso de salir y acercarse a ella para ver el color de sus ojos. Se reprimió así mismo por desear aquello tan ridículo y estúpido, no obstante no pudo evitar desearla, de ver lo que se escondía debajo de ese vestido. Hacía mucho tiempo no sentía esto con tan solo ver a una mujer, mejor decir nunca había sentido tales impulsos tan arrebatadores por conocer a una mujer, tenía ganas de llevarla en su carruaje tenerla para él durante largas noches, y comprendió que su cuerpo así lo quería.

Tenía que hacer algo o sino pasaría unas terribles noches en casa de la nueva familia de su amigo. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y llamó a su chofer.

-Búscamela Christopher-dijo señalando a la joven que se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos.

Estaba acostumbrado que su señor le hiciera esa clase de peticiones, varias veces lo había hecho allá en la ciudad, así que no le incomodo.

-Así será señor-dijo este al bajar.

-Sin importar el precio-terminó diciendo antes de que se alejara para que le quedara muy en claro que la deseaba para él sin importar lo que costase.

Comprendió porque su señor quería a esta mujer en específico, de lejos no podía apreciarla muy bien, y mucho menos en aquel espantoso vestido que no le venía nada bien, pero lo entendió todo al mirarla. Era una mujer hermosa, y su señor estaría completamente complacido con él cuando la llevara a su lado.

-Buenas tardes señorita-aquel saludo la había sobresaltado, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba acompañada, y mucho menos cuanto tiempo llevaba aquel carruaje detenido en medio del camino. Pensó que quizás habían tenido problemas y por eso se detuvieron allí.

-Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-era inevitable que su alma de caridad no saliera a flote, y mucho menos reprimir el querer ayudar a los demás, a quienes le necesitaban.

-Verá, mi amo esta dispuesto a pagar por sus servicios-le dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos grises, ya las arrugas invadían su frente y la línea de sus ojos. Entonces comprendió que se habían equivocados, su supuesto amo buscaba criados, y ella vestida de esa manera parecía uno, pero no le importaba que la confundieran.

-Lo siento, pero no necesito trabajar-y con una sonrisa que hizo al hombre admirarla más continuó diciendo-usted y su señor han hecho una mal conjetura.

A pesar de lo admirado que había quedado al verla, se fastidió cuando esta lo rechazaba.

-Quince libras le ofrecerá por sus servicios.

-No necesito el dinero, señor.

-Veinte libras entonces-Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar esa cifra, no había nadie que pagase tanto por los servicios de un criado.

-Con eso podría contratar a todo un servicio de criados-dijo ella empezando a desconfiar un poco de ese hombre y de su supuesto señor, que seguro era aquel que estaba en el carruaje esperándolo, no pudo ver como era debido a lo lejos que estaban.

Christopher se fastidió más al darse cuenta que ella había malentendido todo, cría que la quería para criada, molesto la miró y sin importarle si se ofendía o no le dijo.

-Usted ha entendido mal señorita-Sakura arco una de sus cejas castañas-el no la quiere como criada, el desea que usted le ofrezca sus servicios esta noche.

Ofendida, molesta, asqueada, todos esos sentimientos juntos hicieron que la esmeralda lanzara un bufido, no podía creer que la estaban confundiendo de esa manera, era algo inaceptable. Sentía que sus mejillas explotarían de tanto que le ardían.

-Mucho menos eso señor-sentenció y se volteó para irse.

-Que sean treintas libras, es más mi amo le pagará la cifra que usted quiera, el Lord de Brighton es un hombre muy generoso-muy furiosa Sakura giró sobre sus talones y aquel hombre pudo ver como sus ojos verdes centellaban.

-Pues su "amo"-decía dándole énfasis a esa palabra-podrá meterse su título por el…-y ella misma se calló llevándose las manos a la boca, era imposible que estuviera haciendo tales comentarios, se sentía ofendida y humillada, pero no podía permitirse llegar hasta ese punto, debía controlarse. Y de cierta manera se sentía enojada hacia ese tal Lord Brighton.

El hombre pensó que con tan solo mencionar el título de su señor ella accedería a complacerlo como muchas otras lo hacían, pero esta no y ya sentía que perdía su tiempo.

Y sin prevenirlo, sin darse cuenta que algo así sucedería, sintió un fuerte punta pie en su pierna proporcionada por aquella mujer, se agachó y oprimía su pierna derecha donde había recibido el golpe.

-Maldita mujer…-susurró con dolor al ver que esta corría perdiéndose de vista.

Caminó cojeando hacía el carruaje donde su amo lo esperaba, y se encontró que este se explotaba de la risa mientras él recibía las consecuencias de los deseos de su amo.

-Es el mejor espectáculo que he recibido en estos días-dijo secándose las lágrimas de risa-¿cómo se siente ser vencido por una mujer?

Él solo hizo una mueca, el señor se lo tomaba todo como si fuera una broma.

-Lo siento señor, pero la joven no quiso venir.

-De eso pude percatarme-no estaba enfadado, pero si decepcionado, no entendía el porque no estaba acompañado en esos momentos de aquella joven tan irrespetuosa y que aumentaba en cada instante su curiosidad. Ahora tenía que encontrar a alguien más para tranquilizarse esa noche, pero estaba seguro de que a esta la encontraría, al menos él pondría su empeño en eso. La deseaba, no había duda alguna.-vamonos-le dijo Shaoran.

Antes que su chofer subiera y tomara las riendas del caballo lo detuvo para preguntarle algo que no podía quedar en el aire.

-¿Si señor?

-¿De qué color son sus ojos?-le preguntó Shaoran.

-Verdes mi señor-le respondió dándose cuenta lo maravillado que había quedado su amo con esa joven.

"Verdes" pensó Shaoran en el camino, y sin percatarse de ello, ella ocupó la mayor parte de sus pensamientos en el transcurso del camino que les faltaba por recorrer. Tenía que conseguirla, no sabía la razón, quizás por su coraje, talvez por el simple hecho de haberlo rechazado, pero ansiaba conocerla, ver que se escondía detrás de toda esa vestimenta. Si no conseguía a alguien para esa noche, tendría que darse un largo baño de agua fría.

_**Continuará….**_

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traje una nueva reseña de esta historia. Al fin se encuentran, quizás no como Shaoran lo hubiera preferido, pero ¿qué pasará cuando se entere de que a la joven a la cual su chofer le propuso tan escandalosa propuesta no es más que la mejor amiga de la prometida de Eriol y para los colmos novicia?**

**No paso muchas cosas, pero no quiero adelantar los hechos, tengo muy bien planeada como se desarrollara esta historia. Me divertí bastante escribiendo las últimas escenas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y aunque no me baso en las demás relaciones, espero haberlos motivado un poco aunque sea con la escena de Tomoyo y Eriol. **

**Les agradezco a todas que han empezado a leer mi historia, gracias por el apoyo ^^**

**Pronto tendrán el tercer capi, espérenlo con emoción. **

**No prometo con publicar cada cierto tiempo, pues no quiero llegar a decepcionarlos si me llego a demorar pero trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Quiero seguir el ritmo con el que empecé. **

**Cuídense y hagan todo lo que yo no haría ^^**


	3. Compromiso

**Pido excusas a todas por esta pequeña demora, pero entiendan, estas fueron las semanas de exámenes en la universidad, y debía de estudiar, ya tenía parte adelantado del capi, pero tuve otros compromisos que atender.**

**Pero aquí estoy sin falta, espero que les guste este capítulo. **

"_**Cuando un libertino desea a una mujer es capaz de luchar con quien sea para tenerla, aunque su oponente sea Dios mismo"**_

**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, salvo aquellos que sean de mi propia invención, son de CLAMP yo solo hago esto por diversión y ocio. **

**Capítulo 3**

_**Compromiso**_

Podía sentir como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones de tanto correr, no había parado ni siquiera para mirar hacía atrás, quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar. No creyó que la seguirían, había golpeado aquel hombre con tanta fuerza que lo había dejado aturdido por un momento, aprovechando esta para escapar, pero aún así seguía corriendo, no quería pensar ni siquiera en lo que hubiera podido pasar.

Respiró hondo y aliviada al visualizar su casa desde la distancia que se encontraba, sin embargo había algo que le decía que no parara, no entendía el porque, pero corrió hasta atravesar el umbral de la puerta y ver a su madre sentada en el sofá de la sala. No le dijo nada, solo subió de dos en dos los escalones, y al llegar a su habitación se cerró en ella, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, tratando de recuperar el aire. Respiraba forzadamente, y pasado unos segundos fue recuperándose hasta que pudo respirar normalmente.

-Señor…-dijo al recuperar el aliento, mirando hacía el Jesús sacrificado que colgaba sobre la cabecera de su cama-perdóname por mis actos, fui imprudente, llegue a pensar cosas indebidas, pero…..fue justificado-se acercó a la estatuilla y la acarició mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su corazón-Se que son pruebas mi Señor, pero sabe que me he entregado a esta vida en cuerpo y alma, es lo que siempre he querido-sonrió-buen punta pie que le di a aquel hombre.

Sin poder controlarse río de todo lo que pasó aquella tarde, ahora se lo encontraba bien divertido después de haber pasado el susto, y así lo era. Una novicia siendo confundida por una... ni siquiera quiso pensar en esa palabra y aún así rió.

-Ese Lord Brighton o lo que sea de verdad debe ser un hombre desquiciado, al querer aprovecharse así de jovencitas, y perdone mi Señor que juzgue, pero ¿qué clase de hombre mandaría a su chofer a buscarle señoritas? Ese hombre de veras….-se sentía frustrada al pensar en él, enojada, y volvió a recordar la humillación que le hicieron pasar-pero Dios es justo-decía-y Él hará que ese hombre pague por sus pecados.

Caminó hacía el espejo y se amarró el pelo en una cola, estaba muy enmarañado, y más después de aquella corrida. Se sobresaltó al escuchar como una puerta del pasillo fue cerrada con gran estruendo.

-¡Touya! Baja en este preciso momento-escuchó gritar a su madre desde el primer piso. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomó la cabeza.

-Madre no soy un niño, déjame en paz-gritó como respuesta su hermano mayor, por su tono se escuchaba molesto, no entendía que podía estar pasando, ellos nunca se comportaban así, al menos durante el tiempo que ella se encontraba allá.

Decidió averiguar que le podía estar pasando a Touya, y salió de la habitación. Dudó por unos segundos tocar o no, el debía estar muy enojado, aún así intentó abriendo primero la puerta para ver si estaba o no cerrada con cerrojo, y al descubrir que no lo estaba, encontró a su hermano sentado a orillas de la cama encorvado, con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

Touya lanzó un suspiro antes de mirarla. Era la primera vez que vía a su hermano en aquel estado, estaba triste, no había duda de ello, sus ojos cansados al parecer en esos días había dormido poco, parecía ser más pequeño en esa posición. En silencio se sentó junto a él, no quería decir nada y paso su brazo sobre sus hombros para que sirviera de algo, aunque fuera un simple consuelo.

-¿Alguna vez has amado Sakura?-su pregunta le sorprendió, no se esperaba algo así y mucho menos de parte de Touya, él que era el más fuerte, que parecía a veces tener una muralla protegiéndolo, y que solo pocos son capaces de atravesarla.

¿Amar? Por supuesto que ha amado, ama a su familia, amigos, a Dios, ama todo lo que le rodea. No obstante ella sabía que él no se refería a esa clase de amor, sino a uno que ella nunca ha experimentado. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los de la esmeralda, ¿qué le estará pasando? Y se preocupó más al ver incertidumbre en esos ojos y una tristeza que los inundaba, sintió ganas de abrazarlo, pero Touya se puso de pie repentinamente.

-Es el trabajo-dijo tratando de cambiar de tema-estoy preocupado sobre algunos negocios de nuestro padre en Londres, he descubierto que el administrador nos ha estado estafando, hice algunos cálculos de las cuentas de contabilidad y en estos meses se ha gastado dinero sin necesidad.

-Me preguntaste…-quiso volver Sakura al tema, pero el no le hizo caso.

-Estoy pensando mudarme a Londres, mamá no lo sabe aún, sabes bien que lo único que quiere es que después que sus hijos se casen nos mudemos acá con nuestras esposas, pero yo lo he dudado, pero no quiero decepcionarla, al menos lo sabrá antes de verme salir con las maletas en mano-se paso la mano por la cabeza, alborotando su pelo-además así podré vigilar mejor los negocios, ya tengo todas las pruebas para inculpar al administrador de los fraudes, solo tengo que hablar con papá.

-¿Seguro qué es eso?-preguntó Sakura dudando de su respuesta, él afirmó al menos no pensaba decirle por lo que estaba pasando, no podía, aún no.-Es cierto, nunca he amado a alguien, no de una manera carnal es un sentimiento que quizás nunca llegue a experimentar…

-¿Amor?-se rió de una manera exagerada y comenzó a andar por el cuarto-no he hablado de eso, ¿qué te pasa Sakura?

Cuando llegara a comprender a su hermano los gatos hablarían, sabía bien que el ocultaba algo, lo descubriría aunque tuviera que sacárselo a la fuerza, no podía ver a Touya de esa manera. Sin importarle que él la apartara se levantó y fue hacía a él para abrazarlo. Él era más alto así que tenía que ponerse de puntillas. Para su sorpresa el le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza, y hundió su rostro en el hombro de la esmeralda.

-Sea lo que sea, se solucionará-le decía al consolarlo.

-No es tan fácil como crees-respondió con muchas dudas en su voz.

-No hay nada que mi hermano mayor no sea capaz de enfrentar, eres el más fuerte de nosotros dos-sonrió tratando de darle ánimos. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieren?-espetó Touya volviendo a su estado de ánimo anterior, entre enojado y triste, aunque esta vez parecía estar más enojado que cualquier otra cosa, quería estar solo, nada más pedía eso.

-Que estés molesto por tus cambios de animo repentinos no significa que los demás debamos pagar por eso, y muchos menos aquellos que no tienen la culpa-le reprochó Sakura-pase-dijo, podía decir que no era el momento oportuno pero no le gustó como se había comportado Touya. Él se sentó resignado esta vez en una silla que estaba frente a su cama.

La puerta se abrió y la misma Sakura se sorprendió de ver aquella mujer parada en el umbral.

-Nakuru-dijo muy sorprendida al ver a la joven frente a ella.

-Lady Sakura, ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo sonriendo.

Nakuru Akizuki era hija de la ama de llaves de la haciendo de los Kinomoto, era apenas una niña cuando llegó a la casa, quizás unos dos años menor que Sakura. Y aunque no pertenecieran a la misma clase social Sakura siempre la invitaba a jugar con ella y Tomoyo, se divertía bastante en esos tiempos, pero su madre le reprochaba eso, recordándole que ella solo era hija de una empleada. Nunca se avergonzó de eso, adoraba a su familia que siempre querían lo mejor para ella, pero le advertía que iba a llegar un día cuando ellas ya no jugaran más con ella. Y ese día llegó, sin embargo no porque las dos Lady ya no se interesaban en ella, más bien fue porque era su turno de empezar a trabajar y ayudar a su madre en casa. Fue ella quien de cierta forma las abandonó en las tardes de juegos.

Nakuru era una joven preciosa, que si la llegasen a vestir con aquellos vestidos finos de mujeres de sociedad parecería una más de ella y no una simple criada, como lo que era.

Era una mujer alta, de tez blanca aunque un poco bronceada por el sol, de cabellos largos de un castaño muy oscuro que podía aparentar negros, pero frente al sol se notaban los mechones castaños de estos. Tenía unos ojos marrones profundos, los cuales parecían sonreír. Ella siempre había sido una joven divertida y alegre, capaz de hacer reír a los demás.

-¿Por qué no te había visto en estos días?-preguntó Sakura, ya que desde el día que llegó no la había visto a ella ni a su madre.

-Mi madre está enferma, la señora Kinomoto la mandó a reposar y yo me fui con ella para cuidarla, la señora fue muy generosa mandó a buscar un doctor para que la atendieran.

-¿Está bien ella?-fue inevitable ver como sus ojos se humedecían.

-La verdad, es que el doctor dice que no nota mejora alguna, tiene bronco neumonía, es lo que dice él, pero no mejora-y se secó las lágrimas que rápidamente salían de sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tienes que tener fe-quiso abrazarla, y fue en ese momento que se percató de su enorme vientre.-estas embarazada-le dijo sonriendo.

Nakuru lo afirmó y poso su mano en su vientre abultado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-Casi cinco meses Lady-dijo radiante de alegría.

-¿Qué es eso de Lady? Llámame Sakura como siempre lo has hecho.-le reprendió de una manera cariñosa.

-Es que no sabía como llamarla, si Lady, Sakura o hermana-Sakura no lo tomó a mal, todo lo contrario el comentario le divirtió.

-¿Puedo?-la esmeralda se refería si podía tocar su barriga para sentir la criatura, Nakuru le tomó la mano y la llevó donde ella podía sentir al bebe.

-Es un milagro-dijo entusiasmada-puedo sentirlo, waoo mira como se mueve-y sintió debajo de la palma de su mano como una pequeña criatura se movía, había sido una experiencia hermosa, eso era un milagro, el milagro de la vida…un milagro de Dios.

Touya las había tratado de ignorar a ambas mientras su sufrimiento lo consumía, y su enojo aumentaba, deseaba estar solo, y ninguna de aquellas mujeres parecían querer salir de su habitación, es más, parecía que se habían olvidado de él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Nakuru?-preguntó con un agrio en su voz. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, por haberle hablado así a la joven.

Nakuru bajo su rostro, y percibió como su corazón se oprimía.

-Lo siento señor, solo vine a recoger la ropa sucia, mañana toca lavado-se excusó ella.

-Pues termina de entrar y hazlo, puedes irte-dijo esto último dirigiéndose a su hermana, si él no la sacaba por sus propios medios, ella nunca se iría.

-Compórtate Touya, recuerda que eres un caballero-dijo Sakura antes de salir, se quedó unos segundos frente a la puerta, porque si escuchaba que le gritaba a una mujer embarazada, el se vería con ella. Pero no escuchó nada.

-¿Ya se mueve?-preguntó Touya mirándola con ternura, y su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo.

-Si…-dijo tartamudeando, se sentía como una tonta.

-¿Puedo? Quisiera sentirlo-decía con esperanza, esperando que ella no estuviera tan enojada con él.

-Es tu hijo…no puedo impedírtelo-se acercó donde él estaba sentado, y tomó las manos del hombre a quien amaba, el único que ha amado en toda su vida, se estremeció al sentir sus manos en las suyas, aquellas que la habían tocado con mucha más pasión en otras ocasiones, las mismas que habían descubierto su cuerpo virgen y la convirtieron en mujer. Estaba totalmente enamorada de ese hombre, de su patrón, y ella sabía que ese amor nunca iba a poder ser.

Sakura hubiera podido escuchar todo eso si hubiera permanecido por más tiempo en la puerta, pero sabía que su hermano no era capaz de nada de eso, así que se había retirado a la cocina, para ayudar a preparar la cena de esa noche.

****************

No había visto un día con el cielo tan azul como ese, ni una sola nube se asomaba por en el, estaba despejado como si quiera que los simples mortales de la tierra apreciaran su belleza. Y el sol despertó en esa mañana las flores de los jardines, adornando así el camino de todo el valle. Era un día perfecto, como cualquier otro, pero inolvidable para algunos.

Su familia y ella ya estaban de camino en el carruaje hacía la mansión de los Daidouji, podían ver tras las ventanillas que muchos más carruajes avanzaban hacía la mismo dirección. Sería una fiesta esplendida, seguro que si. Llegaron pocos minutos después, y Sakura con ayuda de su hermano Yue bajo del carruaje, y apreció la hermosa casa que tenía en frente. Era enorme, más que cualquiera de las otras mansiones que se encontraban en esa zona, solo constaba de dos pisos, pero igual era bastante amplia. Sus paredes blancas y las columnas del mismo color le daban un aspecto aristocrático, lo que estaba de moda en ese tiempo.

Aceptó el brazo de Yue para entrar junto con él, mientras sus padres caminaban de la mano frente a ellos y Touya iba detrás. Al entrar los recibió el mayordomo dándoles la bienvenida e indicándoles el camino que debían tomar hacía el gran salón. La señora Daidouji a pesar de su fortuna y los títulos que arrastraban su apellido nunca había sido una mujer ostentosa y se notaba en la decoración de la casa, nada era pomposo ni fuera de lugar, todo era hermoso y sencillo, dando una atmósfera acogedora y hogareña. Múltiples flores decoraban el salón en floreros de cristal, desde claveles coloridos a rosas blancas, y un grupo de músicos en fondo tocaban una melodiosa melodía ambientando de esa manera el lugar.

Sakura le sonrió a la señora Daidouji y esta le lanzo un fugaz beso con la mano, no había tenido la oportunidad de verla desde que llegó, siempre estaba muy ocupada con los arreglos del compromiso, y al parecer todo el tiempo dedicado a él había dado resultado. La esmeralda pudo visualizar a un hombre de ojos azul cobalto al lado de Sonomi, aunque parecía tranquilo y relajado, podía ver en aquellos ojos una gran ansiedad.

-Damas, caballeros-decía el mayordomo-Lady Daidouji hace presencia…

Todos los que se encontraban en el salón abrieron paso, y ahí estaba ella, con su vestido lila de satén, con hermosos bordados, las mangas llegaban hasta sus codos y sus guantes blancos cubrían su antebrazo, el vestido tenía un escote sencillo, pero dejaba para la imaginación, y su preciosa cabellera negra estaba recogida en un perfecto moño, dejando libre algunos mechones que caían juguetonamente frete a su rostro y otros hasta los hombros. Cada uno de los presentes se maravillaron con su imagen, pero solo unos ojos azules la devoraban con la mirada, y ella sonría y contuvo las lágrimas para no arruinar el maquillaje, si hubiera podido, Eriol la hubiera tomado en sus brazos y la habría sacado de aquel lugar y tenerla para sí, pero debía de ser paciente.

Con cada paso que daba sentía como su dicha aumentaba cada vez, si llegó a pensar que podía conformarse con su antigua vida, la verdad es que estaba ciego, porque él empezó a vivir desde el momento que la vio por primera vez, y supo que era "amar" cuando aprobó sus labios, y ahora ella iba a ser suya, para siempre.

Eriol tomó la mano de su prometida al esta llegar frente a él y esperó la señal de su suegra para hablar.

-Tomoyo Daidouji-decía al mirarla a los ojos-eres como una estrella fugaz que ilumina la noche, y yo he quedado ciego con tu luz, me fue tan fácil acostumbrarme a ti, que hoy no podría concebir la idea de mi vida sin ti, si fuiste tu quien me enseñaste a vivir-con su pulgar acarició su mejilla para evitar que una lágrima descendiera hasta esos labios que el estaba ansioso por besar-por eso te pido que te conviertas en mi esposa-tomo una cajita de terciopelo negro, y la abrió-esta es una muestra de mi amor por ti, acéptalo…

-Si...si-decía Tomoyo con un nudo en la garganta, dejando ya que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro. Dejo que Eriol le colocara el anillo, y este, sin pudor alguno la besó frente a todos, mostrando su amor, su pasión que sentía para la amatista, su amatista. Las personas en el salón aplaudían. El señor Hiragizawa carraspeó e hizo que su hijo interrumpiera su apasionado beso, para darle un abrazo de felicitación.

Tomoyo abrazó a quien sería su futura suegra y le sonrió.

-Ese anillo perteneció a bisabuela, es una joya muy especial de la familia y no podría existir alguien más especial que tu para tenerla-y esta abrazó nuevamente a Tomoyo, estaba feliz de que su hijo encontrara a alguien que lo amase y le hiciera sentar cabeza.

-Mi hermosa niña-dijo su madre al tomarla en sus brazos-estoy tan…-pero no pudo terminar lo que diría y simplemente lloró en silencio.

Las personas se distribuyeron por todo el salón, algunos disfrutaban de los aperitivos, otros estaban en el jardín conversando, y la mayoría de las mujeres rodeaban a la prometida para ver el anillo.

Entonces Tomoyo se liberó como pudo de todas las preguntas de esas mujeres que solo les gusta el cotilleo, y se dirigió a la única persona a la que quería realmente pasar ese momento. Sakura la abrazó con fuerza, la felicitó y le deseo lo mejor para ambos.

-Es un encanto ¿verdad? Pero ese tonto me hizo llorar-dijo al sonrojarse.

-Al parecer has encontrado al adecuado-le confesó.

-Sí, así lo creo…-y encontró su mirada al instante de buscarlo entre la gente, y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Eriol la tomó por la cintura cuando estuvo a su lado y le susurró al oído:

-Me aburro cuando no estoy contigo…quédate siempre-y le besó delicadamente en la mejilla, haciendo que esta ruborizara más. Sakura trató de desviar la mirada.

-Bueno…-carraspeó Tomoyo-amor, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, de quien tanto te he hablado.

-Al fin-dijo con una sonrisa e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza-es un placer conocerla, aunque ella habla tanto de usted que ya creo conocerla.

-Igualmente señor Hiragizawa.

-¿Señor? Nada de eso, ¿acaso le parezco viejo?-preguntó con rostro indignado.

-Yo...no…-Sakura trató de excusarse.

-Puedes tutearme, al fin de cuentas se que eres como una hermana para Tomoyo, y eso te convierte en mi cuñada-y le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que la esmerarla se sonrojase.

-Déjala tranquila ¿si?-la defendió Tomoyo-ella te llamara como quiera.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? No te enojes-y le dedicó esa típica mirada capaz de hacerla temblar-hoy es nuestro día disfrutémoslo-terminó diciéndole al darle un corto pero suave beso en los labios.-a propósito, ¿has visto a Shaoran?

-No, lo vi apenas entre al salón, pero no lo he vuelto a ver quizás este fuera en el jardín.

-Debe andar haciendo fechorías ese bribón-pero se quejó de dolor al sentir como su prometida le había dado un fuerte codazo en las costillas, y esta le reprendía con la mirada, no comprendía que había echo mal-¿qué?-se quejó, pero comprendió que se refería por sus términos pocos ortodoxos para su amiga-disculpa…

-No es problema alguno, no quiere decir que por mis hábitos las personas que estén conmigo deban controlar su forma de hablar, no sería algo justo-dijo sonriendo.

-Si me disculpan damas, voy a controlar cierto perro en celo…-le guiñó el ojo a Sakura y esta empezó a reír, Tomoyo solo tornó los ojos como diciendo que él era incorregible.

Eriol se encaminó hasta el jardín y aceptó dos copas de vino que una de las criadas le brindaba, y al salir vio a Shaoran hablando con un grupo de damas que no paraban de reír pícaramente queriendo llamar la atención de su amigo.

-Perdone que las interrumpa, pero creo que les robaré a este sujeto por un momento-dijo Eriol al instante que se acercó a ellos. Las jóvenes quedaron algo decepcionadas. Eriol le entregó a Shaoran la otra copa de vino.

Una fuente de agua quedaba justo en el centro del jardín, y las flores rodeaban la fuente y cada uno de los extremos. Habían estatuas de ángeles decorando el lugar, realmente daba la sensación de estar en el paraíso.

-Todo esta preparado-dijo Shaoran mirando seriamente a Eriol.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confuso.

-Tengo a mi chofer esperándonos con todo listo para el momento que recuperes la razón y nos larguemos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Eres de lo peor-pudo decir después de controlar su risa.

-Gracias, siempre mantengo mi reputación.

-Muy bien que conocemos que tipo de reputación tienes amigo mío-le recordó Eriol.

-Reputación que tú llevabas bien en alto.

-"Llevaba" bien dijiste, es pasado-Shaoran ya se había resignado, sabía bien que Eriol no daría un paso atrás, y él que estaba dispuesto a encaminar a su buen amigo a su antigua sendero, como hace Dios con sus ovejas que se desvían por un tiempo.

-¿Seguro? Podemos salir sin que nadie nos vea, solo tienes que esconderte por un tiempo en Londres…bueno quizás salir de la ciudad…

-No la dejaré nunca, y mucho menos a mi hijo-dijo con orgullo esto último. Cuando le comunicó a Shaoran sobre el embarazo de Tomoyo, este creía que era la única razón por la cual se estaba amarrando a ella, pero poco tiempo después comprendió que no, al ver los cambios que se iban produciendo en él.

-¿Qué tal si buscamos más vino?-sugirió Shaoran-quizás el alcohol te haga entrar en razón.

Entraron y se sirvieron más vino mientras conversaban sobre algunos negocios, muchos de los hombres se encontraban en la sala de juegos, pero el ambarino no se encontraba de humor para eso. La verdad es que por una extraña razón cierta castaña rondaba por su cabeza, la había buscado, durante la mañana, visitó los alrededores para ver si la encontraba, pero tuvo muy mala suerte.

Quería sacársela de la cabeza, no había razón alguna para que pensara tanto en ella, solo era curiosidad, era cierto, pero la curiosidad le estaba matando y quizás nunca la volviera a ver. Debía concentrarse en otra cosa, y fue por eso que dirigió la mirada en una invitada un tanto extraña, hasta el punto de ser gracioso lo que estaba viendo. Era una mujer, sin duda alguna, vestida con un insólito vestido marrón, que era una sotana, una delgada soga del mismo color ajustaba su cintura, y una tela blanca cubría sus pechos, aunque estos no se dejaban apreciar por tanta tela, y por último un velo blanco sobre su cabeza. Le estaba dando la espalda, así que no podía verle el rostro, y hablaba con la prometida de su amigo.

-¿Una monja aquí?-preguntó curioso.

-Novicia-le corrigió Eriol.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Bueno, aún no ha profesado, es lo que tengo entendido, es amiga de la infancia de Tomoyo-comentó.

-Interesante…

-¿Qué dices?

-Es interesante, si es monja, novicia o lo que sea….quiere decir que quizás nunca ha estado con un hombre-argumentó Shaoran-quizás sea doncella aún…quizás ni siquiera ha besado a…

-No serías capaz Shaoran Li-Eriol quiso estar seguro de eso.

-Vamos amigo, ¿no me conoces?

-Te lo advierto Shaoran….

-¿Qué?-dijo desafiante-¿desconfías de mi? Sabes bien que no haría nada-Eriol respiró aliviado-solo me divertiría al ver su reacción por ciertos comentarios, sería bastante gracioso-su amigo era un sin vergüenza, no podía hacer nada contra eso, y mucho menos detenerlo cuando este le entregó su copa y vio como cruzaba el salón para acercársele a Tomoyo y a su amiga.

-Lady Tomoyo, felicidades por su compromiso y por esta maravillosa fiesta-dijo interrumpiendo la conversación olvidando a un lado los modales. Tomoyo le sonrió, ya habían arreglado el asunto tan infortunio de la vez que se conocieron en el baile, era mejor olvidar los comentarios tan atrevidos que podía decir.

-¿Podrías venir un momento Tomoyo?-preguntó su madre al acercárseles-quiero que saludes a unas personas.

-Me dispensen por favor-se disculpó la joven, algo intranquila por dejar a su amiga sola con aquel desvergonzado.

-Creo que aún no nos presentan-decía al hacer una breve reverencia-soy Shaoran Li…

Sakura no había visto al sujeto que se les había aproximado, estuvo de espaldas a él todo el tiempo, hasta que por sus buenos modales giró hacía el para darle la cara, mostrar su sonrisa de cortesía y presentarse…pero un error no incalculable ocurrió en ese instante al ver su rostro y toda su eminencia. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre como él, aunque no puede decirse que ella tuviese la oportunidad de ver hombres, pero estaba completamente segura que como el debían ser pocos. Era tan alto que debía levantar la barbilla para verle mejor, su piel bronceada sobresaltaba sobre su camisa blanca, la cual llevaba desabotonada sin el corbatín puesto, y podría decir que era bastante musculoso, y sus piernas eran largas y fornidas cubiertas por el pantalón negro, y tenía ojos ámbares con destellos dorados en las pupilas, y su mirada la examinaban de una manera inescrutable como si tratara de analizarla. Su pelo castaño dorado se mostraba rebelde caían algunos mechones sobre sus cejas pobladas del mismo color de su pelo.

¡Dios! No debía pensar en esas cosas, no podía.

No podía ser, todo debía ser alguna broma, o arrastraba consiga alguna maldita suerte….no era ella, era imposible que pudiera ser ella, seguro tenía una hermana gemela o algo, o quizás solo se parecían. Cuando la vio pensó que la vida le jugaba una extraña y cruel broma, se estaban jactando de él sin duda alguna, sin embargo, era imposible olvidar aquel rostro, aunque ahora vestía de manera diferente, ahora la persona con quien había estado fantaseando era una santa e inocente novicia, la vida no pudiera ser más cruel con él. Quizás solo se parecían, además Christopher había dicho que sus ojos eran verdes, y aquellos malditos ojos verdes estaban frente a él, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¡Maldición!-murmuró apretando los labios.

-Perdone, ¿qué dijo?-preguntó Sakura sin comprender exactamente el comportamiento de ese sujeto.

-Nada…aún no me ha dicho su nombre.

-Hermana Sakura….Sakura Kinomoto-respondió atropelladamente y Shaoran río, al parecer la ponía nerviosa.

-Sakura, es un placer conocerla-la había tuteado y para más atrevimiento le había besado el dorso de la mano, ella la retiró de inmediato.

-Preferiría que me llamara hermana Sakura, "señor"-dijo enfatizando en la última palabra y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien los había visto, pero nadie les prestaba atención en ese momento.

-Yo prefiero Shaoran, es más….íntimo-estaba siendo de lo peor, lo sabía bien, y no era correcto, pero al ver que era ella era algo imposible de parar, y le resultaba tan gracioso ver como se sonrojaba.

-No le conozco para intimar con usted, señor Li, y mucho menos le permito que me falta el respeto-le había gustado la seguridad con la que había hablado.

-Discúlpeme entonces, suelo hablar sin pensar-y le extendió la mano-empecemos de nuevo.

No tenía ni la mínima confianza con él, no obstante le pareció sincera su mirada, entonces aceptó su mano, el la sujetó por más tiempo de lo debido y la miraba directamente a los ojos. Su corazón palpitó con mayor rapidez, y por un instante dejo de pensar y sólo lo miraba, era como si la hipnotizaba, debía ser un demonio para tener ese control sobre ella.

"_Dios, dame fuerzas"_-pensó y el soltó su mano con extrema lentitud, y percibió como sus dedos rozaban su palma de la mano al soltarla.

-¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?-no se lo preguntó directamente a ella, no sabía si era para ella la pregunta, ni siquiera la entendía.-tienes unos hermosos ojos Sakura-dijo al dar un paso más frente a ella la distancia entre ambos no era muy prudente siendo ella una mujer de hábitos.

Y si conocía bien su posición ¿por qué no lo detuvo cuando él colocó su mano sobre su mejilla y le acarició suavemente con el pulgar?

-Una pestaña-ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que iban y venían como un rayo de luz, una alarma en su interior le decía que estaba en peligro, pero no salía de él, ¿qué le pasaba? El hizo volar la pestaña al soplarla, si es que decía la verdad y no había sido un pretexto para tocarle.

-Le dije que me llamase hermana Sakura-dio un paso hacía atrás.

-¿Le gusta montar a caballo Hermana Sakura?-le preguntó de repente haciendo que se sobresaltase por el cambio de tema. Intentaba confundirla, distraerla un poco.

-Cada mañana, es una costumbre-se sorprendió así misma contestando.

-Quizás podrías…

No pudo terminar lo que diría porque dos sujetos tan altos como él, pero no tan corpulentos se unieron a ellos, más bien se colocaron cada uno al lado de Sakura.

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó el de cabello blanco, el otro moreno solo lo miraba como si en cualquier momento le lanzaría el primer puño, aunque el estaba listo para defenderse.

-No Yue, el solo se mostraba curioso sobre mi hábito y hacía preguntas sobre ello, ¿no es así señor Li?-lo miró amenazante, hasta así se veía bonita pensó él.

-Así mismo señores, y ustedes son…

-Somos sus hermanos-respondió Touya lanzando un gruñido-Touya y Yue Kinomoto.

-Ven Sakura, quiero que conozcas a alguien-le dijo Yue sonriendo y la arrastró consigo. De cierta forma se sintió aliviada.

-Tengo mis ojos en usted Li-dijo Touya fríamente al ponerle una mano sobre el hombro de Shaoran y este lo miró como si no le importase lo que estuviera diciendo, no le temía a sus amenazas.-por mi hermana soy capaz de lo que sea-terminó advirtiéndole.

Touya lo miró con despreció y se controló las ganas de sacarlo a la fuerza de aquel lugar y golpearle hasta desfigurarle la cara.

Sabía que todo lo que había dicho y hecho había sido absurdo, no era prudente actuar así con ella y mucho menos en un lugar como ese con tantas personas observando, pero no pudo controlarse, esa simple caricia a su piel lo había descontrolado, pero tenía que serenarse y pensar mejor las cosas, ella era diferente….además no podía tenerla, era inalcanzable como un arco iris al final de la montaña, no era para él y mucho menos él era para ella, no solo por el hecho de haberse entregado a Dios, sino porque ella no era el tipo de mujer que el frecuentaba, era demasiado inocente para sus garras de lobo, y si la llegara involucrar en algún escándalo su única salida sería el matrimonio, y primero muerto que con una soga al cuello como perro castrado.

La única solución a esto era dejarla ir, no molestarla más, el problema era si él realmente podría cumplir su palabra de dejarla en paz y no involucrarse más de la cuenta con ella. Ya era de otro, y no precisamente de un mortal.

Aturdida aún por lo que había pasado caminó con su hermano Yue hasta el extremo del salón, donde una joven con tan solo ver a Yue se le iluminó el rostro. Tenía un aspecto de muñeca de porcelana, era un poco más alta que ella, de piel blanca, de unos ojos azules claros y cabello de un rubio como los rayos del sol, los llevaba en rizos, era más que hermosa, y en ese vestido rosa bastante ajustado hasta su cintura, pero al caer se abría como un abanico.

-Es un placer volver a verte, aunque seguro no te acordaras mucho de mi-Carolina Fiennes la recibió con un abrazo.

-No puedo negarlo, casi no te dejabas ver-confesó.

-Mi padre siempre fue muy estricto con relación a los estudios-argumentó-era una de las razones, además me fui muy jovencita a estudiar en el extranjero-Carolina Fiennes era la novia de su hermano Yue, una muchacha muy simpática y alegre, además de ser una mujer inteligente, que después de regresar de sus estudios comenzó a ayudar en los negocios de su familia, siendo única hija, ella tendría que encargarse de todo, hasta que se casara.

-Y yo por supuesto no podía perder la oportunidad cuando la vi llegar-comentaba Yue al mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle-no podía dejar que uno de estos mequetrefes e infantiles mancebos trataran de conquistarla.

-Pero si desde que se enteraron que tenías intenciones que cortejarme desaparecieron de inmediato, ¿realmente nunca me dirás que les dijiste para ahuyentarlos?-preguntó divertida Carolina.

-Digamos que utilice hábiles técnica de cualquier otro caballero-dijo ostentando de si mismo. Sakura río tan solo imaginar a su hermano amenazando a aquellos pobres muchachos, aunque no pareciera muy fuerte Yue era un gran luchador en el boxeo, igual que su hermano mayor, ambos practicaban entre sí, y a veces quedaban secuelas de ello.

-Amor, me encantaría beber algo, tengo un poco de sed-dijo Carolina.

-¿Qué deseas, agua?-ella afirmó y él salió en busca de algún mesero o criada.

-¿Te quedarás para el baile de esta noche Sakura?

-No lo creo, no es conveniente para mí quedarme hasta muy tarde-comentó la esmeralda.

-Entiendo, pero dime….aquí entre nosotras ¿ya conocías al Lord Brighton?

-No creo que haya tenido la oportunidad de ello-reconocía ese título, pertenecía a ese grosero que había mandado a su criado para solicitarle sus "servicios" y no los de caridad exactamente, al recordarlo una rabia que no era propia de ella la invadió.

-Debes de estar confundida, si era con él que hablabas hace un momento, cuando tus hermanos fueron a tu rescate-dijo riendo en voz baja.

-Ese era…-no podía terminar la frase.

-Si, Shaoran Li Lord de Brighton, es un hombre bastante rico, pertenece a una de las familias más nobles y reconocida de Londres, además de que es muy bien conocido por su fama con las mujeres, es el mayor libertino de la ciudad y quizás de todo el país-ella se acercó más a Sakura para susurrarle-y dicen que es capaz de desvirginisar a una doncella con tan solo mirarla.

Las cosas que Carolina le decía la habían alterado por completo, pero más al saber que el era el mismo que la había mandado a buscar la tarde anterior, sintió que el aire le faltaba, ese hombre la había reconocido, por eso se mostraba con ella de esa manera, molestándola y queriéndola sacar de sus casillas, y al parecer ni al mismo Dios respeta, pues ella se había entregado a Él, y ni siquiera le importaba eso.

-¿Estás bien Sakura?-preguntó preocupada al verla un poco pálida.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, es solo eso-y así era, creía que le iba a dar una fuerte jaqueca.

Yue regresó con un vaso de agua, quien Carolina se lo había entregado a Sakura pues esta no se veía nada bien, Touya fue a donde ellos, dejando a sus padres un momento a solas.

-¿Qué le pasa?-desde que había visto como aquel crápula molestaba a su hermana, ese instinto de defenderla y cuidarla despertaron en él, como siempre ha sido.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien, es solo que tengo jaqueca-decía al presionar las sienes con sus dedos en círculos.

-No te hace bien estar acá-comentaba Touya-con el ruido y demás te sentirás peor, es mejor que te lleve a casa-sugirió.

-Creo que es lo correcto-dijo Yue-voy a buscar el carruaje.

-Quédate Yue, tu novia no querrá que la dejes aquí sola-le dijo Sakura-y por favor, no le digan a mamá y papá que me sentía mal, no quiero preocuparlos.

-¿La hermana Sakura mintiendo?-bromeó su hermano mayor, solo quería aligerar las cosas así que no se enfado lo suficiente con él, además las punzadas que sentía en toda su cabeza eran mayores para obviar cualquier cosa.

Caminó junto a su hermano, pero antes de irse se disculpó con Tomoyo, la cual se mostró muy angustiada por su estado de salud, que hasta mandaría uno de los lacayos para que preguntaran como seguía para que así se lo informaran y ella estuviera el pendiente. Le agradeció su preocupación, aunque consideró que exageraba demasiado.

Esperó en la entrada mientras Touya buscaba su chofer, y al lanzar la vista hacía una de las ventanas de cristal, visualizó al hombre de ojos ambarinos parado frente a la ventana, mirándola con tanta seriedad en el rostro, y antes de que Touya la ayudara a subir, el Lord Brighton elevó un poco su copa como si estuviera brindando por algo, y no apartó su mirada mientras bebía de su copa.

Y el dolor de cabeza se profundizó aún más. No concebía lo que le pasaba, ni la reacción que tuvo frente a él, cuando la tocó, pero pronto se iría, y todo continuaría como si nada hubiera pasado.

****************

La noche apenas había iniciado con el baile del salón, pero Shaoran después de la cena se insertó por completo en la sala de juegos, y ya llevaba horas allí, apostando y ganando en cada apuesta, tomaba oporto esta vez, deseaba una bebida más dulce y fuerte a la vez.

-Mejor me retiro señor Li-dijo uno de los jugadores-antes que me deje en la bancarrota-Shaoran río con fuerza por el comentario, el no sería capaz de eso, no al menos con tipos que le caen bien.

-Aquí estas-exclamó Eriol al abrir la puerta del salón.

-¿Desapareció tu prometida y me buscas para ayudarte? Que bien, al menos ella fue más sensata que tú-bromeó y bebió una vez más.

-No, eso aún no pasa, ni pasará querido amigo-Eriol ocupó el asiento del que recién se había rendido en el juego.

-Dime, ¿mañana habrá cabalgata?-él no solo le interesaba saber si lo habría por ser una de sus costumbres de cabalgar en la mañana, sino porque ella había dicho que siempre lo hacía.

-Así es, y te tengo apartado uno de los mejores caballos-le aseguró su amigo, que tomaba las cartas para barajarlas y repartirlas.

-¿Apuestas?-le desafió Shaoran.

-Por supuesto, sino no sería emocionante-dijo sonriendo a medias mientras ambos sabían que eran los mejores en el póquer.

***************

Durante la noche su cargo de conciencia tuvo una fuerte batalla con su demonio interno, se decía así mismo que no iría a buscarla, que ella no se merecía ser perturbada por él, el problema es que ella desconocía que ella lo había perturbado primero, por andar tan libremente por las colinas. Aun así se reprimía, y esa mañana aunque se levantó bastante temprano decidió que no cabalgaría y que dejaría a la joven de ojos verdes en paz. Era lo mejor.

Entonces ¿qué diablos hacía montado en ese caballo y buscando a cierta persona con tanto ahínco? Llevaba por lo menos unos treinta minutos cabalgando sin la menor señal de ella. Había preguntando a algunos trabajadores la dirección de los Kinomoto y allí se encontraba en sus alrededores y ella no aparecía por ningún lado.

Agitó las riendas del caballo para que acelerara, e iba muy rápido al bajar por una colina, no conocía muy bien esos terrenos y no se percató cuando un obstáculo no lo dejo avanzar e hizo que el caballo se parara en dos batas, perdiendo el las riendas, pues lo había tomado desprevenido. Solo pudo ver la figura de alguien delante de él antes de caer y sino se apartaba podría ser golpeada por el caballo.

Calló de nalgas sobre el duro suelo cubierto de césped, y a lo contrario de gritar y salir corriendo del ataque del animal ella tomó las riendas intentándolo controlar.

-¡Hey hey! Tranquilo….así es…tranquilo-su voz sonaba más suave a medida que el animal seguía las instrucciones de la joven. Era ella, totalmente diferente a la mujer de ayer y tan parecida a la que había encontrado la primera vez. Quizás era el mismo ridículo vestido de la otra vez, o quizás solo tenía de ese color, y ya sabía la razón por la cual vestía de manera tan conservadora.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Sakura cuando el caballo se había controlado completamente, y ahora ella acariciaba la negra melena del animal.

-¿Yo?-su pregunta no era bastante lógica.

-No, el caballo-respondió sarcásticamente.

-Mejor sería saber si tú estás bien, estuve a punto de pasar sobre ti, ¿qué hacías ahí acostada?-su preocupación era un tanto exagerada.

-No soy yo quien está tirado en el suelo, al parecer incapacitado de ponerse de pie-dijo con sorna, haciéndole notar que aún seguía de nalgas en el suelo, se veía encantador con el pelo revuelto tirado ahí, se reprimió por ese pensamiento, él se levantó con una ligera queja de dolor, a lo cual Sakura no pudo evitar reírse escandalosamente, toda la situación era bastante graciosa.

Su risa le pareció serena y cautivadora, la hacía ver más angelical, y sonrió disfrutando tan melodioso sonido. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y la sangre subió a sus mejillas haciéndola sentir algo acalorada.

Recordó que no debía estar cerca de él, sin embargo le era imposible mover las piernas y salir corriendo de allí, y se negaba creer que era ella que no quería, y por tal razón se decía mentalmente que el era el demonio encarnado que la hipnotizaba y la hacía no pensar con juicio.

-Lo controlas muy bien-dijo sacándola de su aturdimiento. El se refería a los caballos.

-Sí…me encantan, mi padre tiene una caballeriza así que estoy acostumbrada a ellos, también son animales increíbles.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué?-le miró directo a los ojos, provocando que ella bajase la mirada un poco antes de responder.

-Pueden correr libremente hacía donde quieran, dejando que su única guía sea el viento-confesó sus pensamiento mientras seguía acariciando al caballo.

-¿Eres libre?-rompió la distancia que los separaba, pero no demasiado para no perturbarla.

-Lo soy-dijo alejándose de él, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacía un árbol donde un caballo comía del pasto.-cada uno tiene su propia idea acerca de la libertad-Shaoran la seguía detrás mirándola detenidamente llevando al caballo consigo.

-Me gustaría escuchar la tuya-dijo prácticamente en un susurró, Sakura no se había percatado que el se encontraba tan cerca suyo.

-¿Alguna vez has corrido debajo de la lluvia descalzo?-el lo negó-entonces nunca has sentido ser libre, la libertad es poder hacer lo que desees y que tu conciencia no te reclame por ello-detuvo su andar al llegar a la sombra del árbol y continuo diciendo-es poder sentir y no temer y es poder decir lo está aquí-colocó su mano encima de su corazón-y no herir con las palabras…

-¿Qué pasa cuando lo que tenemos acá dentro puede lastimar?-al decirlo tomó la mano de Sakura y colocó encima de su pecho, ella sintió como latía su corazón haciendo que el de ella se descontrolase.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Una explicación lógica debía haber para eso, no comprendía porque seguía hablando con él después de escuchar el día anterior esas cosas sobre él, además esas sensaciones que corrían por toda su piel eran perturbadoras y totalmente nuevas para ella. No respondió a su pregunta, tan sólo apartó su mano de su contacto y dio un paso atrás quedando su espalda contra el árbol.

El hacía lo contrario a ella, Shaoran avanzó al menos tres pasos cuando ella se alejó, acortando toda distancia que los separaba. Sakura creía que le faltaba el aire y que la cabeza comenzaba a girarle, creía que perdería el equilibrio.

-Señor…no debería…-la palabras no salían de su garganta-tiene que quitarse-hizo el vano intento de apartarlo y lo único que consiguió fue que él pasara sus brazos por encima de sus hombros quedando sus manos contra el grueso tronco. Y como ella era mucho más pequeña, se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus rostros estuvieran más cerca.

Su mirada la alteraba, esos ojos parecía que saldría llamas de ellos. Pidió fuerzas a Dios, para que pudiera salir de esto. Rogó y rogó, pero era ella la que no se movía.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Sakura?-preguntó al cerrar sus ojos e inhalar su dulce aroma de flores silvestres en la apertura de su cuello, pudo sentir como ella temblaba-se que no debería, pero haces que pierda el control…no, no lo hagas-le pidió al ver como inocentemente se mordía el labio inferior.

-No se que estoy haciendo-confesó en un hilo de voz.

-Lo se…-besó su mandíbula y se encamino con besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y succionarlo suavemente. Ella gimió, y se sorprendió de lo que había salido de sus labios, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Debía estar enferma o algo así, pues sentía demasiado calor en todo su cuerpo y se estremecía completamente.

-Creo estar enferma-fue un susurro.

-Tengo la medicina para ello querida-dijo con voz ronca al acercarla contra su cuerpo sobresaltándola. Colocó un brazo por la cintura y su otra mano en su cuello para que hubiera un mayor contacto.

-¿Qué vas a….?-nunca terminó la pregunta porque en ese momento unos labios cerraron los suyos.

Era la sensación más maravillosa que había podido experimentar en su vida, y si Dios decidía castigarla por ello, recibiría el castigo gozosa. No sabía que hacer, nunca había hecho algo así. Lo único que sabía era que Shaoran la besaba y ella dejaba que lo hiciera.

Sus labios eran gloriosos, suaves y vírgenes, quizás por eso era tan especial para él. Quería que ella participara, pero solo se dejaba besar. Él tomó los brazos de ella e hizo que abrazaran su cuello y él la pegó más contra el árbol. Era como una droga para él, una adicción que nunca desaparecerá. Ella comenzó a tomar el ritmo y al fin participaba de aquel beso. Gimió al sentir como su lengua trataba de separar sus labios para abrirse paso a un manjar de placeres, ella dejo que entrase y una batalla en su interior se formó.

Sakura había perdido el juicio, la razón, no sabía si lo que hacía era correcto o no, y lo supo cuando sintió entre sus piernas ese cosquilleo al percibir un bulto entre el pantalón de él.

Abrió la boca de espanto queriendo gritar, deteniendo así el beso. Sakura lo miraba como si fuera la bestia más repugnante que pudiera existir, y el horror en sus ojos se acumulaba. Shaoran la soltó, no pudiendo creer lo estúpido que había sido, debía odiarlo en ese momento, aunque había valido la pena. Ese pensamiento hizo que él sonriera seductoramente. Sakura lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero él apenas se movió unos centímetros, ¿debía de ser tan fuerte?

Él pudo ver esos ojos verdes como se cristalizaban y amenazaban con llorar, había sobrepasado cualquier límite.

-Perdona…es solo-decía con total arrepentimiento, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por ser el causante de su estado.

Descontrolada, aturdida y enojada depositó toda su furia para bofetearle, el no apartó el rostro, y los delgados dedos de Sakura quedaron marcados en él.

-No vuelva a tocarme, nunca…no quiero volver a verlo-gritó llena de dolor, sentía como si su alma se estuviera desgarrando.

Tomó las riendas de su caballo y se montó en él, sin importarle el hecho que se había montado en posición de hombre, con ambas piernas en cada lado. Salió cabalgando rápidamente del lugar, y Shaoran solo pudo ver como su hermosa cabellera castaña se ondulaba con el viento.

-Eres un idiota-se insultó al golpear con el puño el tronco del árbol.

**************

¿Qué había hecho? Había pecado delante los ojos de Dios, se había dejado embrujar y tentar por aquel demonio, era su culpa, y debía cargar con ella. No prestó atención a nada ni a nadie cuando entró a la casa, simplemente fue directamente hacía su habitación y se encerró en ella. Y cuando estuvo sola se dejo desplomar en el suelo llorando sin consuelo alguno, sintiendo como miles de puñales se clavaban en su interior y la desgarraban por completo. Era una pecadora, pues esas sensaciones en su cuerpo que percibió le habían parecido deliciosas.

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y lloró más y más, como si con eso pudiera borrar lo que había ocurrido.

-Dios perdóneme, perdóneme-decía entre gemidos y llanto, al mismo tiempo que se golpeaba las piernas con sus propias manos.-ten piedad de mi Señor, haré lo que sea para que me perdone.

Una vez aprendió en el convento que era normal los castigos cuando cometían alguna falta, incluso la Hermana Sor María le dijo una vez que debía tener algo con que castigarse ella misma si sentía que se desviaba del camino. Desesperada buscó debajo de su cama un baúl que creyó nunca abriría.

Con manos temblorosas sacó el baúl y extrajo de ellas unas quince rocas afiladas en algunos lados totalmente rústicas, las apiló frente la cama y tomó su rosario del buró. Se levantó la falda del vestido y se puso de rodillas sobre ellas, y pudo sentir como algunas atravesaban su delicada piel.

Aún llorando, castigándose por lo que había hecho, rezó lo bastante para que pudiera ser perdonada.

-Jesús mío, soy tu sierva desconsolada, pidiendo misericordia y tu perdón-un gemido de dolor recorrió su cuerpo al moverse y las piedras se clavaban más-estoy en un abismo, tómame entre tus brazos y sálvame, Dios mío, sálvame, y perdona esta pecadora….

Su voz se convirtió en un susurro y sus ojos ya estaban secos de tanto llorar, y el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse. No bajo a comer, no dejo que ninguno de su familia abrieran la puerta, y permaneció allí de rodilla el tiempo que era considero necesario, desde esa fatídica mañana hasta esta pacífica noche que con sufrimiento había podido meditar sobre sus actos.

No lo volvería a ver, se había jurado para sí misma, no sucumbiría otra vez.

Acostada ya en la cama con su bata blanca que la cubría hasta los tobillos, se dejó descansar sobre la almohada, y antes de dejarse vencer por el cansancio y el dolor, tocaron a su puerta y la voz preocupante de su madre estaba detrás. No podía evitarla, así que se paró cuidadosamente, haciendo quejas de dolor al caminar, pues no podía tener las piernas derechas, le dolían aún más así. Quitó el seguro de la puerta y luego volvió a costarse.

-Adelante-dijo Sakura y vio como su madre se acercaba a ella.

-¿Estás bien pequeña? No has querido comer en todo el día-colocó su mano en la frente de su hija, no tenía fiebre así que debía ser otro cosa, pensaba ella.

-Estoy bien, es solo que no he tenido apetito, pero ahora estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir-respondió con voz cansina.

-¿No querrás comer nada? Un caldo al menos, le hará bien a tu estómago-Sakura quiso llorar otra vez, pero aguantó las lágrimas y negó a cada cosa que decía su madre, hasta que esta resignada dejo que durmiera tranquila, aunque ella no lo estuviera. Salió de la habitación deseándole buenas noches.

Dejó que las lágrimas inundaran su almohada no dejando de sentir esa punzada de dolor no solo en su interior, sino también en sus piernas.

La sangre que derramaba y que manchaba su bata y las sabanas blancas eran la muestra de su arrepentimiento, siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida, ya estaba perdonada se decía entre sollozos adormilada.

Ya estaba perdonada y esas manchas de sangre….eran la muestra de ello.

_**Continuará….**_

**Hola ^^**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios que siempre me animan a seguir.**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué tal la última parte? **

**Bueno, yo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se olviden de los ¡¡¡¡reviews!!!!**

**Cuídense, nos leemos luego ^^**


	4. A un paso de tu boca

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, se que les traigo este capítulo un poquito tarde, pero no tanto ¿verdad? Lo siento, pero estuve ausente un par de días por una terrible gripe que me tenía en cama, y a parte de eso el día que me dispuse a terminar el capítulo la computadora me dio algunos problemitas. Pero aquí estoy, no se angustien y disculpen mi ligera tardanza.**

**Creo que debo hacer una aclaración:**

Aridarck:** ¿Cómo crees? No pondría que Sakura perdiera la virginidad de esa forma, nunca, no va conmigo te lo aseguro (risas de mi parte), pero creo que estas confundida un poco, las manchas de sangre que mencioné se refieren a las heridas provocadas por permanecer tanto tiempo arrodillada sobre las piedras. Y gracias por tu comentario.**

**Y de igual forma quiero agradecer a: **

Ashaki, La criticona, lfanycka, Aridarck, anitachan, NeNa Li, sonylee, Eily Rojas-Black, Cerezo-oscuro, Zury, karenH, HaRuNo-SaMy, The Crazy Girls, Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen, Tulipan_8, patdaya, Juanis.

"_**Cuando un libertino desea a una mujer es capaz de luchar con quien sea para tenerla, aunque su oponente sea Dios mismo"**_

**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, salvo aquellos que sean de mi propia invención, son de CLAMP yo solo hago esto por diversión y ocio. **

**Capítulo 4**

_**A un paso de tu boca….**_

Pasado algunos días Shaoran Li se había hundido hasta la cabeza con asuntos de sus negocios, buscando así una manera de distracción y no pensar en aquellos labios carnosos, en ese aroma de flores silvestre del cual había quedado embriagado. Sería en vano buscar su esencia en otras mujeres cuando ella era única y especial, debía conformarse con lo poco que obtuvo aquel día cuando la besó, pero debes de satisfacer su necesidad y su curiosidad, lo único que había conseguido era aumentar sus ansias y deseos de querer más. Quería tocarla y sentirla para sí, que fuera de él.

Y ya volvían sus pensamientos a distraerse mientras revisaba las cuentas junto a su administrador en una de sus oficinas de Starline, debían embarcar muy pronto la siguiente mercancía hacía algunos países de Asia e incluso Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, no conseguiría nada si seguía perdiendo la concentración tan fácilmente como en aquel momento. Sus ojos verdes, solo debía imaginárselos y sus pensamientos comenzaban a divagar sin rumbo fijo. Era suficiente, no podía ser que un hombre como él con toda su experiencia con las mujeres se comportara de esa forma y perdiera la cabeza por una, no, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que acabaría con ello en ese preciso instante. Debía arrancársela de su mente, y la única manera sería consiguiendo a otras mujeres que si podrían darle lo que él desea de ellas.

Acabado de analizar las últimas cuentas y establecer los días en que su barco debía partir, se encaminó hacía el hotel Cavendish ubicado en la zona alta de Londres, tenía uno de los restaurantes más elegantes y finos de la ciudad, un buen lugar para pasar el tiempo. Llegó y fue recibido cortésmente al ser reconocido por la mayoría de los empleados de allá, pidió una mesa y pocos minutos después había ordenado su comida.

Ese día amenazaba con llover, lo sospechaba por las grises nubes que se asomaban en el cielo y en el gélido viento que soplaba, se iría pronto a casa para descansar, al menos eso pensaba hasta que la vio. Rose Sloper viuda de Dewitt caminaba hacía su mesa con aire de prepotencia que siempre la había caracterizado. En esos días era su amante, ya llevaban algunos meses juntos, pero la verdad es que se estaba cansando de ella. Con su cuerpo dócil y seductor, y más en aquel vestido rojo ajustado dejando entre ver un destacado escote, se inclinó hacía él para besarle en la comisura de los labios cuando lo tuvo bastante cerca. Shaoran no apartó su vista de sus pechos mientras ella ascendía y sin invitación alguna se sentó en su misma mesa para acompañarlo.

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven-le dijo al apartarse un mechón rojizo que colgaba delante de sus ojos negros.-no me a pena decirte que te he extrañado en estos días, últimamente no has ido a visitarme-dijo con tristeza al tiempo que sus ojos lo miraban seductoramente.

Shaoran la miró divertido, llamó de nuevo al mesero para que tomara la orden de la dama, ya que esta se quedaría acompañándolo aunque estos no eran sus verdaderos deseos.

-He estado ocupado Rose.

-La última vez que estuvimos juntos fue la noche antes de que te marcharas al compromiso de tu amigo, me haces pensar que no me quieres-acarició la mano de Shaoran que la tenía sobre la mesa y se mordía el labio inferior para que entendiera cuanto lo deseaba encima suyo.

Que diferente se ve ese gesto en ella, pensaba Shaoran al recordar como la esmeralda que le robaba la cordura hacía eso mismo antes que el la besara, pero ella lo hacía de la manera más inocente y adorable que él haya podido ver, mientras que Rose era una descarada que sabía muy bien lo que buscaba.

-Después de comer si quieres….puedo acompañarte a tu casa o tu a la mía-esperó su respuesta con ansias, le inquietaba el hecho de que ya no fuera la única mujer de Shaoran, sabía bien que él nunca la vería como algo más, pero lo quería, se había enamorado de ese infeliz.

-Hoy no, no estoy de humor-Shaoran bebió del vaso de agua, quería deshacerse de ella y lo haría hoy, ya no quería tener nada con esa mujer.

Se sentía herida por el tono de voz que utilizaba con ella, después de todo el tiempo que ella le había dedicado, y ahora la trataba así, como si fuera un trapo viejo que ya no le sirve.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó coqueteando con él, y por debajo de la mesa extendió su pierna hasta alcanzar la silla de él y con su pie jugueteó con su miembro, pero el la apartó bruscamente al tirar hacía atrás el pie de ella.

-Ya te dije que no estoy de ánimos-dijo con voz enojada y mirándola con rabia-cuando yo "te necesite" te buscaré, no lo contrario "amorcito".

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la silla, había sido rechazada y humillada con tales palabras, estaba segura que lo perdería. Llevaba una buena vida con lo que le había dejado su difunto marido, pero el dinero puede llegar acabarse, y ella estaba muy acostumbrada a la buena vida, a las joyas, a los finos vestidos, a las noches en el teatro, y todo eso se lo proporcionaba Shaoran por ser su amante. Temía perderlo, tenía que confesarlo, era su única opción.

-Tengo mis razones por las cuales querer estar contigo hoy-dijo en un hilo de voz y con la mirada baja.

-¿Qué quieres?-su tono era áspero e impaciente.

-Conozco mi posición, no tienes porque recordármelo, pero hay algo más que necesitas saber, pero preferiría que lo conversáramos en privado-sus ojos negros brillaron con la esperanza a que él dijera que si y fueran a otro lugar, no le gustaba tener esa conversación en un lugar tan público.

-Deja tus rodeos mujer, y habla-solo quería que dijera lo que tenía que decir y que se largara de una vez de su vida, estaba seguro que quizás hoy fuera la última vez que tendría que verla y soportarla. Se solía cansar muy rápido de una sola mujer.

-Estoy embarazada-apretó con fuerza el vaso que tenía en la mano y trató de digerir la noticia que acaba de escuchar.

***************

-Hermana Teresa, esto es para usted-le decía una de las novicias más jóvenes del convento, no más de dieciséis años debía de tener-es una carta-le extendió el sobre impecablemente blanco, e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de irse.

Se encontraba en el salón leyendo tranquilamente la Biblia antes de ser interrumpida, abrió la carta y se dio cuenta que quien la escribió era la hermana Sakura. Desde su partida no había tenido noticias de ella y eso le había entristecido un poco, pues ella era una de sus consentidas. Adoraba esa niña desde que la vio entrar por la puerta aún siendo tan joven para terminar su crianza en el convento y así ser monja. Ella misma decidió tenerla en su protección, ocultando algunas travesuras que solía cometer, ya que la hermana Sol María era muy estricta en esos términos, que incluso algunas le temían, aunque decían que ese temer no era más que respeto.

Abrió la carta la cual empezó a leer entusiasmada por las cosas que de seguro Sakura le contaría, pero jamás imaginó que su contenido sería totalmente diferente.

"_Hermana Teresa:_

_Lamento que solo hasta hoy haya podido escribirle y más lamentable que lo haga con lágrimas en mis ojos. Estoy tan confundida hermana, y le escribo a usted porque se que sería la única capaz de ayudarme sin molestarse conmigo con respecto a lo que leerá más adelante._

_No me reproche, pues lo he hecho yo misma, siento que mi corazón se desgarra, que he sido una farsante y pecadora por haber dejado que sucediera. No hace más de tres días cuando estuve en el compromiso de una amiga, donde desafortunadamente conocí al demonio hecho hombre, le juro que yo no quise, que no estaba en mi sano juicio, pues al otro día lo encontré en las colinas donde conversamos, entonces él se acercó a mi y…Dios, él me besó Hermana Teresa, le juro que no quise, pero entonces sentí ciertas cosas, sentía que mis piernas flaqueaban, mareos y mucho, mucho calor, no sé que es eso, ni por qué me sentí así, ya me castigué como debía hacerlo, y lo haría otra vez si volviera a suceder, pero no pasará ya que él se marchó y estoy más aliviada, pero no dejo de pensar en esas sensaciones._

_Quizás no este siendo prudente al contarle esto, pero no podía callar más, necesito un consejo, y se que usted me lo dará. Le pido hermana, más como una amiga, que no permita que está carta llegue a manos de nadie más, destrúyala si es preciso, no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si la hermana Sol María la leyera._

_Estoy desesperada, vuelvo y le digo que me a pena hablar de esto. Espero su respuesta pronto._

_Dios la bendiga."_

_Att: Hermana Sakura_

Estaba más que horrorizada al terminar de leerla, no por el beso ni las sensaciones que Sakura describía que sentía, sino más bien por el castigo que pudo haber cometido contra sí, muchas han llegado a extremos por lo mismo que Sakura comentaba, y por cosas menores, quizás era una prueba, de ver si realmente este era al mundo al que pertenecía o si era otra vida que debía llevar. Cualquier que fuera la respuesta solo ella la tenía, al fin al cabo la última palabra la decía ella.

Se puso de pie caminando hacía la chimenea, no estaba encendida, pero rompió la carta en pequeños pedazos y los hecho en la chimenea para que cuando fuera encendida se destruyera por completo.

La hermana Sol María la observó detenidamente, preguntándose que podía a ver leído que no quisiera que nadie se enterara. La hermana Teresa se comportaba de forma extraña, debía averiguar que pasaba, no podía permitir que su congregación saliera afectada.

**************

El agua corría por su cuerpo refrescando sus sentidos y aclarando sus ideas, y aunque los días habían transcurrido de lo más normal, él seguía apareciendo en sus sueños, o mejor dicho en sus pesadillas, aturdiéndola con sus ojos ámbares que parecían arder en llamas. No podía sacárselo de la mente, por más que se reprimiera por ello, simplemente no podía. Aún creía sentir sus dedos tocando su piel, sus labios embriagándola de infinitas emociones.

Se dejó zambullir en la bañera dejando que el agua la cubriese por completo, permaneció así unos segundos hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron por respirar de nuevo, y se incorporó. Al parecer el castigo no había sido suficiente para que reprimiera cualquier pensamiento sobre ese hombre, pero no deseaba recurrir a ellos, se había sentido fatal consigo misma después de hacerlo y no tuvo más opción que inventarse una caída a caballo cuando su madre comenzó a interrogarle por sus heridas en las piernas que había descubierto el día anterior al entrar en la habitación mientras ella se vestía.

Se desconocía a ella misma, nunca antes le había mentido a Nadeshiko, no había razones para ello, y ahora parecía ser algo común en ella. Salió de la bañera y se cubrió con una bata, y comenzó secarse el cabello con una toalla y así continuó hasta llegar a sus piernas y con mucho más cuidado secó las heridas que ya habían cicatrizados, aunque algunas parecían estar abiertas. Pensó que con el castigo todo volvería a lo normalidad, que él desaparecería por completo, en cambio esas heridas solo la ayudaban a recordar las razones por lo que lo hizo y el causante de las mismas. Creía que iba a enloquecer, necesitaba encontrar la paz que anhelaba tanto su corazón.

Tocaron a la puerta del baño y escuchó a su madre llamarla, dejo que entrara. Verla no le causaba sosiego, más bien sentía que de alguna forma traicionaba a su madre, su promesa que tanto ella como Sakura querían cumplir como agradecimiento. Nadeshiko la observaba con el corazón oprimido, hacía días que había notado el cambio en el comportamiento de su hija, se forzaba por sonreír, y ese brillo en sus ojos se extinguieron, sabía que algo le pasaba, y la mortificaba no saber que era, la hacía sentir impotente. Ella era su madre y como tal debía protegerla.

Añoraba aquellos días en los que ella era tan solo una niña cuando nada parecía que podría causarle daño, cuando aún podía tenerla entre sus brazos y protegerla de cualquier mal. Pero ahora esta ahí, indefensa, con una mirada triste, sin sentir la confianza necesaria para hablar con su madre.

Fue hasta donde su hija, la tomó de las manos y la sentó en la silla frente a un espejo, y con un cepillo que había en la mesita de al lado comenzó a cepillarle el cabello como solía hacer antes. Sakura no podía mirarla ni siquiera a los ojos, estaba avergonzada por sus acciones y pensamientos, quería hablar con ella, pero temía su reacción, además no quería causarle una decepción.

-Estoy muy preocupada por ti-confesó su madre unos minutos después-no se que te ocurre.

Sakura levantó la mirada y pudo ver el rostro de su madre a través del espejo.

-No pasa nada mamá-dijo forzando una sonrisa. Sintió como Nadeshiko apretaba sus hombros y la miraba suplicante.

-Te conozco bien hija, y se que hay algo que te preocupa, te noto triste y lejana ¿qué ha pasado para que te comportes de esa forma?-rogó en sus adentros para que ella contestara y así poder saber que hacer para ayudar a su hija. No obstante, ni una palabra salió de sus labios, estaba renuente a contarle cualquier cosa, y eso la afligió aún más-¿no confías en mí? ¿Es eso?

Sakura lo negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, cómo contarle a su madre que tan solo unos días atrás había percibido por primera vez como se siente besar a un hombre y que por lo mismo se había infligido por tal hecho.

-Hay muchas cosas que ambas nos hemos prohibido hablar, y algunas de ellas no te las he contado simplemente porque no veía razón para eso-Sakura no comprendía de que hablaba-no pude hablarte de ciertos temas como es de costumbre entre una madre y su hija, por ejemplo lo que pasa en la noche de bodas-la esmeralda enrojeció por completo, su madre no podía estar charlando sobre "eso" de manera tan ligera.

-Mamá no tienes que…-la interrumpió, no creía necesario una conversación sobre eso.

-Escucha-le dijo al hacer que se volteara sobre la silla y así quedara frente a ella-hay ciertas cosas que suceden entre un hombre y una mujer principalmente cuando se aman, muchos sentimientos se involucran y placeres…

-Basta mamá-dijo histérica-¿por qué me cuentas esto? No tienes porque.

-Si tengo, eres mi única hija, y estas cosas se hablan.

-Pero no cuando tu hija será monja, no tengo razones para conocer…

-Te equivocas, si te lo digo es para que conozcas ciertas señales y sepas como actuar si alguna vez estas en una situación similar y echar un paso hacía atrás-se preguntó si su madre sería capaz de leer la mente, ella no podría saber lo que pasó, no había forma para que se enterara, o quizás no lo sabía y solo había coincidido en que le hiciera esta conversación precisamente después de lo ocurrido.-me da hasta pena preguntarte esto, pero…¿alguna vez has sentido cosas Sakura?-ella abrió los ojos por completo.

-No-negó demasiado rápido-¿cómo crees mamá?-era cierto, mentir se había convertido ahora en algo tan natural para ella, que Dios la perdone por eso. ¿Qué le había hecho ese hombre? ¿Embrujarla quizás?

-Es bueno entonces-respiró aliviada-te cambias para que tomes el café con nosotros, te esperaremos abajo, por favor ya te quedan pocos días en la casa y no quiero verte triste.

Nadeshiko salió del cuarto de baño dejando sola y completamente confundida a su hija, ¿acaso era una señal que ella estuviese ese tipo de conversación con ella? Pero ¿qué beneficio podría traerle? Confiaba en que Dios la siguiera guiando por su camino, era el único que ella quería andar, esta haciendo lo que siempre había añorado, tanto su madre como ella, no había marcha atrás, simplemente no la había.

Escuchó a su hermano Touya comentarle a su padre sobre los problemas que estaban teniendo con el administrador, las estafas de este y que pronto el iría a Londres para solucionarlo en persona. Sakura se reunió con su familia en el salón y se sentó al lado de su madre, quien la tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

-Ya lo tengo en vigilancia, algunos de mis hombres están pendiente a él, a sus transferencias, y por lo que me han informado el dinero va a parar juegos, joyas y lujos-decía Touya-ni siquiera sabe aprovechar lo que roba, sino que lo despilfarra todo.

-No niego que me tomas de sorpresa hijo-dijo su padre no conforme con lo que acababa de escuchar-confiaba en el señor Harrison, pero la ambición pudo más que la lealtad.

-¿Y cuándo irás?-preguntó Yue-no creerás que me dejarás fuera de esto.

-Sabía que dirías eso-sonrió a medias-pero tengo otras razones por las cuales quiero ir a la ciudad.

-¿Alguna mujer?-quiso saber Yue y lo dijo lo más descarado posible para hacer enfadar a su hermano.

-Con su permiso señores-dijo Nakuru al entrar al salón con una bandeja la cual depositó en la mesa del centro y comenzó a servir el café en sus respectivas tazas.

-No, no se trata de ninguna mujer hermano-miró de reojo a la joven embarazada cuando esta le entregó su taza de café-voy a comprar una casa allá.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Una casa? Pero… ¿para qué necesitas una casa en Londres?-su madre era la más asombrados de todos, Sakura no se sorprendió de esto pues ya antes le había contado lo que tenía pensado hacer.

-Para vivir por supuesto-notó que su tono no fue el más adecuado ya que su madre le envió una mirada desaprobadora-quiero tener mi casa, vivir por mi mismo, entiendo que ustedes desean que sigamos viviendo aquí con nuestras respectivas familias-pudo ver como los hombros de Nakuru se contrariaban al mencionar eso cuando retiraba la bandeja de la mesa-agradezco todo lo que han hecho, pero quiero construir mi propio legado para mis hijos…-el estruendo de una bandeja al caer en el suelo retumbó en la sala y Nakuru chilló pues se había derramado café sobre su vestido, principalmente en su prominente vientre, y como la tela era bastante gruesa casi no la traspasó, no se había quemado, pero le molestaba lo idiota que se estaba comportando. ¿Qué importaba que su amo quisiera alejarse de su hogar, vivir lejos y formar una familia con otra mujer y otros hijos? Debía alejarse de allí o lloraría en aquel preciso instante. El embarazo la había vuelto muy susceptible.

-Se más cuidadosa mujer-le reprochó Touya consumido por su enfado-deja eso, deja que otro lo haga-se había levantado con total rapidez para dirigirse a Nakuru haciendo que esta dejara el desorden que había hecho.

-Mil disculpas-decía nerviosa y mirándolo a los ojos, debía marcharse porque las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Touya suéltala-le dijo Sakura, y él se percató que desde que la había ayudado a levantar no la había soltado, ni siquiera aflojado el agarre.

Nadie comprendía el comportamiento de Touya hacía Nakuru, o quizás trataron de darle poca importancia a la repentina preocupación de Touya hacía su criada.

-Perdone amo-dijo Nakuru al soltarse.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó en un susurro, ella asintió.

-Margaret-le decía Nadeshiko a otra de sus criadas- por favor ayuda a Nakuru a limpiar esto. No te preocupes mi niña-decía dirigiéndose a Nakuru-Touya esta algo alterado por unos problemas, puedes marcharte ya.

Nakuru hizo una leve reverencia y después de disculparse una vez más se marchó hacía la cocina, necesitaba esconderse por un rato para llorar en silencio, él se marcharía y la dejaría sola con su hijo.

-Te entiendo perfectamente hijo-comentó Fujitaka-sospechaba que pronto pasaría, no tengo ninguna objeción en que decidas hacer una vida allá, pero comprenderás que como primogénito serás el próximo Duque de Lawford y un día te tocará dirigir todo esto que mis abuelos han construido, como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora-su padre solía recordarle a menudo su responsabilidad como heredero a aquel titulo, de cómo debía evitar cualquier escándalo para la familia, y esa era la razón por la cual no les había comentado sobre su relación con Nakuru y de su nieto, a veces simplemente quería lanzar todo por la borda sin importarle nada salvo la mujer que ama y su hijo.

-Aún así iré contigo hermano, tengo que acompañarte a elegir bien la casa, conociéndote le dirías que si al primer vendedor sin negociar un buen precio-se burló Yue-si quieres hasta te puedo ayudar a hacer las maletas.

-Todavía no tengo una casa y ya me estas echando-Touya se percató del tono burlón de su hermano.

-Que va-decía al rascar su barbilla con la mano en un gesto como si estuviera pensando en algo-pero ya tengo algunas ideas de que voy a hacer con tu habitación.

Touya lo miró despectivamente, amenazándolo con la mirada y advirtiéndole que no haría nada a menos que quisiera arrepentirse de ello.

-Basta por favor-dijo en sollozos Nadeshiko que había permanecido en silencio ahogando sus lágrimas-primero se irá Sakura dejándonos por un tiempo y luego Touya-la esmeralda abrazó a su madre de modo de consuelo-solo faltas tu-decía mirando a Yue-a que decidas escaparte por ahí con Carolina ¿acaso tienes pensando eso?

-Amor no le pongas idea en su cabeza-dijo Fujitaka divirtiéndose de todo esto, él siempre le encontraba lo gracioso a cualquier tipo de situación.

-Mamá…tranquila-Sakura le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo-podré verlos más seguido, vendré los fines de semana que me sean permitido, pero deja de llorar si…y estoy segura que si Touya encuentra a una buena mujer que logre soportarlo, si es que la consigue-dijo esto último entre risitas-estoy segura que vendrá con frecuencia.

La mirada penetrante que recibió de parte de su hermano mayor decía poco para lo que él realmente quería hacerle, por tal razón ella solo le sonrió con picardía y dio por terminado la situación.

La mañana siguió en su curso normal, tomando cada uno sus respectivos deberes, Sakura fue directo a la cocina para ayudar en lo necesario a preparar la comida de esa tarde, Yue y Touya habían ido al pueblo en busca de algunas mercancías que hacía poco habían recibido. Su madre lloraba en silencio mientras fingía que las lágrimas eran producto de las cebollas que Sakura picaba en ese momento.

-Lady Sakura-le llamó Nakuru desde la puerta de la cocina-Lady Tomoyo la espera en la sala.

-Nakuru te dije que me siguieras llamando Tomoyo como siempre los has hecho-dijo la amatista al aparecer en el umbral de la puerta, admiró el vientre abultado de la joven y se sintió feliz y asustada al mismo tiempo al pensar que pronto ella se vería igual, pero no por miedo de perder su figura, sino por el hecho de llevar esa criatura en su interior y la gran responsabilidad que esto ameritaba, quería ser una buena madre, pero no podía evitar sentir ciertas dudas.

-Tomoyo, no te esperaba hoy-entusiasmada saludó a su amiga con un abrazo.

-Niñas, vayan a la sala-les sugirió Nadeshiko, quien terminaba de enjugarse las últimas lágrimas-vamos, vamos-decía al empujarlas suavemente afuera de la cocina, dejando que la cocinera se ocupara de la comida.

-Es bueno encontrarte aquí Nadeshiko-ya estaban las tres en salón cada una en un respectivo sillón.-tengo una propuesta que hacer.

-Te escuchamos-dijo con curiosidad su madre.

-Por lo que tengo entendido te marchas en la próxima semana ¿no es así?-la voz de Tomoyo sonaba un poco apagada al recordar lo pronto que su amiga se marcharía y Nadeshiko dio un pequeño respingo.

-Si-respondió la esmeralda.

-Poro ¿qué día con exactitud?-quiso saber Tomoyo.

-El lunes próximo.

-Solo tendremos este fin de semana, hubiera querido que fuera más…-decía Tomoyo para sí misma, y cuando vio que ambas mujeres la observaban expectante decidió seguir-tengo que hacer un viaje para Londres este fin de semana para tomar las medidas de mi vestido de novia y recoger algunos encargos de la modista, y se me ocurrió la idea de llevar a Sakura conmigo ¿qué le parece Nadeshiko? ¿La dejaría?

-Pues yo…

-Entiendo que estos son sus últimos días con ella y que quisiera estar con Sakura todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, pero me gustaría que conociera el nuevo Londres, creo que la última vez que visitaste la ciudad estabas bien pequeña-la esmeralda lo afirmó-nos quedaríamos en casa de mi tía Florencia y regresaríamos el domingo, por favor…diga que sí-decía suplicante con ojos de borregos a la madre de Sakura.

-Creo que ella debería decir si quiere o no-respondió Nadeshiko, esperaba que su hija dijera que no para que esos últimos días la pasara con ella, pero tampoco quería ser una madre egoísta.

-Y bien Sakura, ¿qué dices?

-¿Sería correcto?-preguntó para si misma, ya no confiaba en ella misma en muchos ámbitos, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que aceptara-si mi madre lo conciente, me gustaría si…

Tomoyo dio un grito de júbilo entusiasmada por el fin de semana que les esperaba, quería que Sakura conociera todo Londres, bueno al menos esos lugares donde dos damas distinguidas puedan ser vistas sin crear cotilleos entre la gente. Más tarde le dieron la propuesta al señor Kinomoto, quien no tuvo la oportunidad de mostrar desconcierto ya que su esposa e hija habían tomado la decisión y no veía razón para negarse.

****************

Marcharon el viernes en la mañana en el carruaje de los Daidouji, el transcurso del viaje fue tranquilo y divertido debido a los comentarios que a Tomoyo se le ocurría. Llegaron antes de que el sol descendiera a la residencia de la tía Florencia que se encontraba ubicada en la zona alta de Londres en uno de los mejores residenciales. La tía Florencia era una mujer pequeña, de caderas anchas y grandes pechos, era bonita a pesar que los años ya se hacían notar. Se había casado una vez, pero enviudo siendo muy joven y aún sin hijos, y esa era la razón por la cual Tomoyo, que era su única sobrina, la adoraba y consentía como si fuera su propia hija. Era una mujer modesta, que no paraba de hablar, siempre encontraba conversación.

Sakura se sentía muy a gusto en aquella casa, y como Tomoyo se lo había asegurado tenía todo un itinerario para ambas en la gran ciudad. Salieron temprano a la mañana siguiente para visitar a la modista, a su amiga le tomaron las medidas para el vestido de novia, y esta aprovechó para encargar algunos más y se midió otros ya acabados para que fueran entregados en casa de su tía. Siguieron visitando algunas tiendas, Sakura se negaba cada vez que su amiga quería regalarle algo, y tuvo que darse por vencida cuando esta le obsequió un hermoso rosario hecho en cristal charosqui, no pudo rechazarlo. Después de comer en uno de los restaurantes de la ciudad Tomoyo la llevó al Hyde Park, un hermoso parque que en esa época del año florecía de esplendor, un gran lago lo atravesaba, permanecieron allí un buen rato, disfrutando del paisaje.

-Creo que es hora de irnos-sugirió Tomoyo-los vestidos que encargue deben estar por llegar, y además estoy muy cansada-dijo con una ligera mueca.

-No solo tu, he estado detrás de ti todo el día, y tu querías entrar en cada tienda por cualquier cosa-se quejó Sakura.

-Vamonos, pero es una pena que solo hayamos tenido este día y que ya mañana debamos partir-la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al carruaje que la esperaba en la esquina.

Algunas de las cosas que Tomoyo había comprado estaban envueltas y ocupaban la mayor parte de los asientos del coche, y las demás las había ordenado para que las llevaran directo a la casa de su tía. Conversaban tranquilamente, aunque Sakura se encontraba algo distraída, trataba con urgencia de no pensar en él, algo que ya lo consideraba inevitable y más ahora que con tan solo imaginar que estaban en la misma ciudad la piel se le ponía de gallina. Miró por fuera de la ventanilla para distraerse un poco y dejar que el aire le refrescara un poco. El carruaje se detuvo antes de doblar en una de las esquinas dándoles el paso a los peatones, y en ese instante su corazón se detuvo, y tuvo el temor de que no volviera a latir.

Shaoran Li estaba justo en la cera de enfrente conversando con unas personas, aguantó la respiración unos instantes y lo observó detenidamente, tan guapo como siempre y dejó salir un suspiro, el cual fue reprochado de inmediato, apartó la mirada de la ventanilla y rogó para que el carruaje avanzara.

-Oh…ese es Shaoran-dijo Tomoyo al verlo por la ventana, pero ya el carruaje se había movilizada y Sakura respiró otra vez de alivio.

No era posible que aún siguiera pensando en él a pesar de las cosas por las cuales aquel hombre la había hecho pasar, debía de encontrar la manera de arrancárselo de la cabeza, su única suerte es que ya el lunes debía estar en Coventry y seguiría con su vida, y solo meses después se iniciaría como monja, lo que siempre ha querido.

-¿No bajas Sakura?-dijo Tomoyo al sacarla de su conmoción, no se había dado cuenta que ya estaban en la puerta de la casa.

-Claro…estaba algo ida-confesó al bajar del carruaje.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó preocupada por su amiga.

-Si, no pasa nada-dijo Sakura al encogerse de hombros.

-Buenas tardes señoritas-las saludó la ama de llaves al entrar-la señora Florencia no esta en casa, dijo que visitaría a una amiga y no la esperen para cenar.

-Gracias Kathy-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, ambas se disponían a subir a la segunda planta donde estaban sus habitaciones.

-Llegaron hace unos minutos unos encargos suyos Lady Tomoyo, están en su habitación, si desea algo no dude en avisar-está hizo una ligera reverencia antes de regresar a sus deberes.

Después de tomar un baño Sakura fue a ayudar a su amiga con sus encargos para el viaje de mañana, ahora tenían más equipaje de la cuenta, que Tomoyo no tuvo más remedio que dejar una parte en casa de su tía y que luego fueran trasladados a su casa.

-¿Qué te parece este vestido?-le preguntaba Tomoyo al colocarlo sobre la cama.

-Bonito-respondió sin más, pero era más que eso, no era un simple vestido de seda, era de color lavanda pálido, al final de la falda tenía una capa de volantes de tul de encaje, las mangas llegarían hasta los codos donde tenía frunces violetas, y en el escote bordados en formas de pliegues circulares, sencillamente hermoso y elegante.

-¿Te parece? Para mi es uno de los mejores-entonces la miró y sonrió como de quien se acuerda de una picardía.

-¿En qué estas pensando?-preguntó angustiada.

-No….como quiera de seguro no lo harías-dijo tratando de darle menos importancia-pero, vamos Sakura deberías complacerme en esto.

-Ah no Tomoyo Daidouji, y no-comprendió lo que su amiga pretendía al extenderle el vestido.

-Me gustaría saber como te queda, es solo eso….no le haría mal a nadie-insistió-pídele permiso a Dios, y dile que es a mi a quien complacerás-Tomoyo seguía insistiendo como una niña que quiere que le compren un juguete nuevo.-tómalo como una última experiencia en la vida mundana-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué me haces hacer esto?-ya no había forma de echarse para atrás, había aceptado complacerla, es cierto, no le haría mal a nadie, además solo lo llevaría puesto como menos unos diez minutos.

Tomoyo se dispuso para ayudarla a vestirse, incluso quería peinarla, pero la esmeralda no la dejo, no estaba dispuesta a hacerse uno de esos moños tan elaborados, prefirió llevarlo suelto, y al mirarse en el espejo simplemente no creyó que fueran la misma persona ella y la que estaba frente al espejo.

-Los zapatos, vamos es para darle el último toque-Tomoyo insistió, y si ya se había colocado el vestido, terminaría entonces con todo el atuendo puesto.

-No me dejes caer-casi grita Sakura, pues los zapatos eran de tacón alto y ella no estaba acostumbrada a ellos y por poco pierde el equilibrio.

-Serías una de las mujeres más envidiadas de la sociedad, querida amiga.

-Es algo que no me interesa-confesó.

-Lo sé, pero no niego que me hubiera gusta que ambas hubiéramos hecho nuestro debut social juntas, casarnos para la misma época y que nuestros hijos fueran los mejores amigos-Tomoyo estaba en su mundo de ensoñación cuando fue interrumpida por el ama de llaves.

-La buscan Lady Tomoyo-le comunicó al entrar.

-Gracias Kathy, enseguida voy…y tu aún no te lo quites, ¿de acuerdo?-le advirtió Tomoyo antes de salir.

Permaneció allí mirándose una vez más en el espejo, no podría reconocerse allí y eso la abrumaba, no estaba siendo ella misma al darse ese lujo aunque fuera solo para complacer los caprichosos deseos de su amiga. Ella nunca sería lo que reflejaba el espejo. Quería quitárselo, pero los botones de la espalda no los alcanzaba, así que salió en busca de su amiga y si estaba ocupada con su visita le pediría ayuda a una de las criadas.

-Tomoyo por favor necesito que me quites esto-dijo con voz alterada al pararse al pie de la escalera donde vio a su amiga conversando con un hombre de ojos azul cobalto, era Eriol su prometido, y justo en ese segundo volvió a experimentar la falta de aire en sus pulmones y como su corazón latía de manera incontrolable, parecía que saldría de su pecho disparado. Sus piernas flaquearon y tuvo que agarrarse del pasa manos para no caer.

Su demonio interno estaba frente a ella, analizándola con su mirada feroz y ardiente, creía que se quemaría con sus ojos ambarinos, debía controlarse, parecer serena, no debía permitir que eso la atormentara. No más de lo que podía estar.

Sabía exactamente lo que hacía al aceptar la invitación de Eriol de venir a cenar con ellos, él había hecho el comentario de que Tomoyo había venido a visitar la ciudad con su amiga, y no necesitaba conocer su nombre para saber de quien se trataba, si ahora la tenía frente suyo, más hermosa de lo que él recordaba, sus sueños no habían podido personificar a la perfección su belleza ahora que la veía. Con aquel vestido lavanda se veía esplendida y maravillosa, era un placer observarla y admirar cada detalle de su ser, quizás por eso no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, sería un pecado hacerlo.

-¿Sakura?-preguntó un curioso Eriol al verla.

-Verdad que se ve hermosa-corroboró Tomoyo.

-La palabra hermosa le queda corta a tal maravillosa escena que tenemos acá-dijo Shaoran con voz ronca, y por lo cual Sakura se sonrojó completamente.

-Necesito tu ayuda Tomoyo, si pudieras venir un momento….por favor-le rogó.

-Pero si ya están sirviendo la cena-dijo con aire de inocencia-no querrás que nuestros invitados tengan que esperar tanto tiempo, sería de mala educación.

Si pensó que Shaoran era la pura encarnación de lucifer, Tomoyo sería la hija de Hades, no podía creer que le hiciera esto, y mucho menos que la mirase con aquellos ojos de borregos.

-Ya pueden pasar-les comunicó una de las criadas.

-¿Vendrás o debemos esperarte Sakura?-preguntó su amiga con doble intención.

-Los acompañare-_"que me cuelguen por esto_" pensó para si misma al bajar las escaleras muy lentamente, no quería tropezar y caer.

-Muy bien, entonces sigamos-Tomoyo les señaló el camino hacía el gran comedor y acompañó a Eriol hasta la mesa tomada de su brazo, mientras atrás Shaoran esperaba a que Sakura terminara de bajar, no sería muy educado de un caballero dejar a una dama en pos.

-Es un halago volver a verla Sakura-comentó al extenderle la mano para ayudarla a bajar el último escalón.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, Lord Brighton-dijo secamente al pasarle de largo obviando la mano extendida.

Ocuparon solo una parte de la mesa, puesta esta era bastante amplia, era por lo menos como para catorce personas. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, cosa que incomodo a Sakura, ya que hubiera preferido estar lo más lejos posible. Hubiera salido corriendo del lugar si hubiera podido, pero iba a necesitar dar explicaciones y no quería contarle a nadie sobre su encuentro con Shaoran.

-Es bueno verte Shaoran-comenzó a decir Tomoyo-esta tarde lo vimos en una de las plazas, pero no me dio tiempo saludarle.

-El placer es mío querida Tomoyo, poder tener tan agradable compañía-dijo mirando de reojo a Sakura y dejando fluir una media sonrisa.

-Cuidado amigo-le advirtió Eriol-solo espero que no sea tan placentero tal compañía-Tomoyo río por el comentario de su prometido, le gustaba verlo como se comportaba por su celos.

-Creí que no te vería esta noche-decía Tomoyo-me dijiste que estaban algo apurados con una de las embarcaciones.

-¿Cómo iba a dejar esta oportunidad de verte?-dijo Eriol al besarla tiernamente en los labios.

-Por favor, si van estar con esta cursilería en toda la cena, avisadme para largarme-comentó Shaoran en son de burla.

-Pues seguí entonces-les animó Sakura mientras se servía un poco de guisantes.

-¿Soy yo o nuestros amigos no se llevan muy bien? Noto cierta tensión entre ambos, ¿ha hecho algo indebido mi amigo, Sakura?-quiso saber Eriol al mirar inquisitivamente a Shaoran que ahora había encontrado su plato de comida mucho más interesante que la conversación.

-No, para nada Eriol-se apresuró en decir ya sonrojada.

-Esperen, quiere decir que a este si le permites que te llame por tu nombre mientras a mi insistes en que te diga "hermana Sakura" y a mi me dices señor o Lord Brighton, y a él lo tuteas…eso me pone un poco celoso gatita-Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, como se atrevía hablarle así, utilizar tal apelativo con ella, su sangre llegó hasta sus mejillas y descubrió que Tomoyo la miraba sin entender lo que pasaba allí.

-Déjala tranquila Shaoran-río Tomoyo al pensar que todo debía ser una broma del amigo de su prometido, al menos eso esperaba ella.

-Solo estaba jugando, disculpe mi humor negro, hermana Sakura-y como si nada hubiera pasado continuaron cenando de lo más normal.-Según tengo entendido se van mañana ¿no es cierto?-preguntó unos minutos después de un prolongado silencio.

-Así es-respondió Tomoyo.

-Que oportuno-dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa-yo tengo una propiedad en Coventry y recibí un comunicado de mi administrador solicitando mi presencia.

-¿En Coventry?-preguntó llena de sorpresa la amatista, y Sakura casi se atraganta, por lo cual comenzó a toser y su rostro se puso rojo, Shaoran tuvo que servirle un vaso de agua y pasárselo, mientras esta se lo tomaba le daba suaves golpecitos en la espalda cosa que hizo que Sakura se estremeciera.

-¿Estás bien?-en la voz de Shaoran era clara su preocupación.

-Has dicho en Coventry ¿no?-preguntó Tomoyo nuevamente y Shaoran asintió-es que es allá donde está el orfanato donde Sakura fue asignada.

-No me digas-dijo Shaoran con sumo interés.-en fin, lo que quería decirles es que mañana debo partir y como es la misma ruta, y ya que Eriol me insistió tanto he decidido acompañarlas.

Si la noticia de que Shaoran tenía una propiedad en el mismo lugar al que ella había sido enviada la había conmocionado, que este decidiera acompañarlas en el viaje la dejaba atónita.

-Pensé que sería buena idea que tuvieran compañía para el viaje-argumentó Eriol-me preocupa que viajen sola sin un protector siquiera, para como están las cosas ahora.

-Y no tienen que preocuparse, yo viajaré en mi propio carruaje-agregó tratando de tranquilizar los nervios de Sakura que ahora parecía estar más pálida.

-Dispensen la interrupción-dijo Kathy la ama de llaves al entrar al comedor-la señora Florencia ha llegado y no parece estar muy bien.

Tomoyo fue la primera en ponerse de pie y dirigirse al recibidor donde encontró a su tía muy pálida y no podía estar de pie por si sola, era su chofer que la tenía agarrada por la cintura. Al tocarle la frente se dio cuenta que estaba prendida en fiebre.

-Tía, escúchame…tía-la llamaba Tomoyo para que reaccionara.

-Es mejor que la llevemos a su habitación-sugirió Eriol al tomarla en sus brazos.

-Kathy avisa al médico por favor, haz que me suban agua y paños tibios a la habitación de mi tía, ustedes-dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Shaoran y Sakura-pueden quedarse acá, es mejor no abrumarla con tantas personas.-y se dispuso a guiar a Eriol hacía la habitación de su tía Florencia.

Esperaron en la sala de estar que alguien bajara y les avisara sobre el estado de ella, el médico hacía rato había llegado, y Tomoyo y Eriol se habían quedado en la habitación, así que ahí estaban los dos solos, y Shaoran simplemente no dejaba de mirarla, no era que quisiera molestarla en hacerlo, pero trataba de concentrarse en otro cosa, sin embargo, encontraba tan insignificante cualquier objeto en la que fijar su atención, le era de más agrado verla tan bella, sentada, con la mirada fija en sus manos que se retorcían de nerviosismo, y se preguntó si él era la causa de eso, o era el estado de la tía de su amiga que lo ocasionaba. Era una tortura tenerla frente suyo y no poder acercarse más, sus largos cabellos caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros.

Sin previo aviso Sakura se puso de pie, no soportando el escrutinio de su acompañante, el cual le alteraba los nervios, todo en él la desconcertaba, desde sus ojos de fuego, su rebelde cabellera, su sonrisa seductora, su mera presencia la enloquecía, inclusive ese mechón dorado que cae sobre sus pestañas…le estaba sucediendo otra vez, y no quería que se repitiera la misma escena, no lo permitiría. Si tendría que salir de aquel lugar para estar lo más lejos posible de ese hombre lo haría, no tenía porque esperar junto con él, se marcharía a su habitación, ahí estaría segura.

-Espere-dijo Shaoran al detenerle el paso al tomarla del brazo, cuando esta estaba dispuesta a salir.

-Suélteme-le ordenó, no se mostraría sumisa esta vez.

-No tuve la oportunidad de disculparme con usted por lo que pasó-él estaba frente a ella invadiendo su espacio, como siempre hacía.

-Yo ya lo he olvidado, como ha de hacer usted…Lord Brighton-dijo tajante logrando soltarse del tacto de él. No podía tenerlo tan cerca, debía alejarse lo más rápido posible.

Pero quien va rápido puede tropezar, y como no acostumbraba usar vestidos así y menos con zapatos con tacones tan altos, dio un paso en falso y el taco se enredó con el ruedo del vestido haciendo que cayera hacía delante. Se imaginó su rostro contra el suelo, sino hubiera sido porque unos brazos firmes y fuertes la sostuvieron antes de caer, y estos mismos brazos hicieron que girara quedando frente a Shaoran, peligrosamente cerca de él.

La levantó con extrema parsimonia, haciendo que sus pechos rozaran con el de él.

-Suélteme por favor-se escuchó decir Sakura en un leve susurro. Él no la escuchaba, la llevó sin soltarla hasta un rincón del salón, quedando detrás de una columna donde nadie los pudiera ver.

-Son mis instintos los que actúan en contra de mi mente-dijo casi imperceptible sobre sus labios, y ella pudo saborear su aroma tibio sobre estos.

-Hágale caso a lo que diga su mente, y deje me ir-le suplicó mirándolo a los ojos, sabía que estaba perdida cuando vio en los de él una llamarada de fuego.

-¿De veras quiere que la deje ir?-alzó su mano tomándole el mentón, y con el pulgar acarició su mejilla y se deleitó cuando esta cerró los ojos para sentir más el contacto de su piel con la de ella.

-Yo no confío…-logró decir Sakura en un susurro.

-¿En mi?-preguntó al besar la comisura de sus labios.

-No…-le faltaba la respiración, comenzaba a sentir el mismo calor de aquella vez-yo no confío en mí….

-Tu piel…-decía al besar su cuello mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo-…tu aroma, todo de ti me vuelve loco.

Sakura trató de apartarlo, pero su fuerza era mayor, así que él tomó sus brazos e hizo que Sakura los colocara alrededor de su cuello, él se abrió paso entre las piernas de ella para acomodarse, y toda la espina dorsal de su cuerpo se estremeció de punta a punta.

-Me haces actuar como un tonto…¿qué me has hecho Sakura?-preguntó con voz ronca al comenzar un recorrido con sus labios desde su mentón hasta su oreja y luego descendió hasta la base de su cuello-te tengo acá tan cerca, y sin embargo estás tan lejos de mí-buscó su mirada y lo que encontró le destrozó el alma, allí estaba ella entre sus brazos, indefensa, presa sobre un cuerpo más fuerte que el de ella, muy vulnerable, con las mejillas sonrosadas, la respiración agitada, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que pronto inundarían sus mejillas. Se apartó un poco, dejando que volviera a respirar con normalidad.

Shaoran tomó entre sus manos su pequeño rostro, era tan hermosa, y entre sus manos se perdieron algunas de las lágrimas derramadas por Sakura, sus ojos verdes solo mostraban tristeza y angustia. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió un monstruo, debía permanecer alejado de ella, Sakura no merecía sufrir, y mucho menos por él.

-Estoy tan solo un paso de tu boca-dijo al inclinarse un poco, sus labios solo estaban a milímetros de distancia. Shaoran podían percibir su aroma silvestre, su dulce sabor aún estaba vivo dentro de sus ser desde aquella vez, un poco más y su boca sería suya…-es mejor que te vayas, o no podré controlarme-dijo al dejar caer sus brazos a los costados-vete-dijo alanzando la voz al apretar los puños, estaba usando la mayor resistencia y autocontrol que tuviese para dejarla ir.

Aún con las piernas temblorosa y con su piel quemándole por su contacto huyó de sus prisioneros brazos hacía su salvación, pero al cruzar el salón dio de golpe con su amiga, haciendo que Sakura se tambaleara hacía atrás, pero nuevamente su caída fue evitada por los mismo brazos que hace unos segundos la presionaban.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Tomoyo al ver el rostro de Sakura, y sus ojos llorosos.

-¿Cómo está la tía Florencia?-la pregunta de Sakura hizo que Tomoyo se olvidara por un momento del estado de su amiga. Sakura se soltó de Shaoran y miró a Tomoyo esperando la respuesta.

-Debe quedarse en cama, esta muy mal, la fiebre no baja aún-decía muy agitada-el doctor dejó algunos medicamentos…lo siento Sakura, no podré irme contigo mañana, pensar que debo dejarte marchar sola, te llevarás mi carruaje en eso no lo dudes.

-No importa si tienes que quedarte con tu tía-le dijo Sakura tratando de sonreír, no obstante solo pude hacer una ligera mueca.

-No tienes que angustiarte Sakura-comentó Eriol que se acercó abrazando por detrás a Tomoyo-mi amigo Shaoran podrá acompañarte, estoy seguro que se comportará como un caballero.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Eriol sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre ella, y recordó entonces el comentario que hizo Shaoran sobre que las acompañaría, ahora tendría que ir en un viaje a solas con él.

-No se preocupe hermana Sakura-dijo con una media sonrisa el ambarino, no sabía si le molestaba más cuando la llamaba por su nombre o cuando usaba el apelativo de hermana de manera tan socarrona como lo hacía-yo viajaré en mi propio carruaje.

Como si eso fuera suficiente para tenerlo apartado de sí completamente, le echó una mirada molesta, pero no había ni una mínima sombra de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. El destino le jugaba una mala broma, mientras ella más deseaba estar distante a él, más cerca lo tenía. Y no podía evitar el viaje, debía de estar el lunes en Coventry.

"_Maldita sea" _pensó para sí, total si maldecía, él ya la sacaba de sus casillas.

_**Continuará…**_

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sigo esperando sus reviews, acepto todo, criticas buenas o malas, díganme lo que opinan ^^**

**Se que este capitulo es un poco lento, pero espero que de igual forma lo hayan disfrutado….y según lo que tengo planeado a partir de ahora empieza lo emocionante. **

**Cuídense ^^**


	5. Sentimientos

"_**Cuando un libertino desea a una mujer es capaz de luchar con quien sea para tenerla, aunque su oponente sea Dios mismo"**_

**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, salvo aquellos que sean de mi propia invención, son de CLAMP yo solo hago esto por diversión y ocio. **

**Capítulo 5**

_**Sentimientos**_

Estaba exhausta, tanto mental y físicamente, aquellos días habían sido una zozobra y los más tormentosos en toda su vida. Desde el día en que escuchó decir a Touya que se mudaría de la hacienda, un pedazo de su vida se había desmoronado imaginándose al amor de su alma en otra ciudad, con otra familia, y eso había sido lo peor. Pero quién era ella para exigir, no tenía derechos sobre él, solo era una simple criada y nada más. Por esta razón consideró muchas veces la única solución que tenía entre sus manos, aunque le doliese en el alma, era lo mejor que podía hacer por su hijo. Ella nunca sería más que una pobre sirvienta, que lo único que conocía no llegaba más lejos que las cuatro paredes de esa habitación. Su hijo no tenía futuro con ella, podría ser criado con los mejores tutores, tener una excelente educación, lujos, tendría todo lo que ella no podría darle. Sólo esperaba ver a Touya antes de que este se marchara a Londres para poder comunicarle su decisión.

Aún no amanecía, a través de la venta se escabullía la luz de la luna que ya comenzaba a desvanecer. Llevaba horas despierta sin poder dormir, su decisión martillaba en su cabeza de manera persistente, y en cada segundo una nueva duda la invadía, debía contárselo ahora antes que se arrepintiera de ello. Escuchó pasos en el pasillo, nadie a tales horas se levantaba, aún era demasiado temprano, y cuando tocaron a su puerta supo de quién se trataba. Se incorporó de la cama, tomando una bata larga de color blanca para cubrirse, se acercó a la puerta para quitarle el cerrojo y dejo que este pasara a la habitación.

Verlo así la debilitaba, solo llevaba unos pantalones negros de seda que solía usar para dormir, dejando a la vista su fornido y ancho pecho, sus fuertes hombros y le parecía tan encantador con aquel revoltijo que tenía en sus cabellos oscuros, sintió las terribles ganas de arreglarle su desorden tan natural, en sus salvajes cabellos que no obedecían orden de ningún cepillo. Pero se controló al recordar lo imprudente que estaba siendo Touya al visitarla en plena madrugada pudiendo encontrarlos alguna de las criadas o peor aún, algún miembro de su familia.

-¿Qué haces acá?-preguntó Nakuru dispuesta a sermonearle su comportamiento, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

-Simplemente no lo soporto más-decía Touya al acercarse y tomar entre sus manos el rostro de su mujer, porque así la consideraba, su mujer.

-No Touya-dijo al apartarse, aunque sin saber como, porque su semidesnudez le perturbaba cualquier pensamiento lógico. No dejando que ella arruinase ese momento que ambos tenían para estar a solas, la abrazo por detrás quedando sus brazos por encima de sus pechos, y pudo percibir un ligero estremecimiento de parte de ella.

-Te he extrañado tanto, y me he comportado como imbécil, pero tu has sido la culpable-decía al depositar suaves besos en la abertura de su cuello, ella ya se había dejado consumir por su ternura y echaba la cabeza hacía atrás para que él tuviera un mejor alcance a su piel.

-Los has sido en verdad-dijo en susurro.

-Perdóname amor, pero el tenerte tan distante y no poder tocarte-bajó delicadamente su mano, acariciando con el dorso de su mano derecha su cuello, siguiendo el nacimiento de sus voluptuosos pechos hasta llegar a su vientre donde permaneció allí un largo rato, para luego ascender por el mismo camino, la tomó por los hombros e hizo que girase para mirarla a los ojos-no puedo estar lejos de ti, no lo soporto.

-Y aún así te vas-le dijo hiriente, dejando que su corazón se oprimiera con cada palabra-te alejas de mi….pero ya he tomado una decisión-trató de alejarse, pero él la apretó más contra sí al abrazarla por su cintura.

-Yo también-dijo con una sonrisa radiante, y eso le dolió aún más, al parecer estaba feliz de largarse, si eso era lo que quería no tenía que venir a restregárselo en la cara en medio de la noche, no consideraba en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos. Enojada lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, no iba a permitir que le rompiera el corazón de esa forma.

-Podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana, pero no dejaré que hagas con mi pobre corazón lo que se te antoje, si lo que quieres es irte, pues vete ya-las lagrimas ya mojaban su rostro y un nudo en su garganta no dejaba que las palabras fluyesen-lárgate de nuestras vidas si eso quieres…

Touya le dedicó una suave sonrisa, y ese gesto la enfureció aún más, tomó un pequeño cofre que había sobre la mesita de noche y se lo lanzó con el objetivo de pegárselo, pero el muy maldito era demasiado rápido y pudo esquivarla sin ningún problema, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? Aún asqueada y frustrada comenzó a andar por la habitación.

-Vas abrir un agujero en el suelo-comentó Touya, ella solo gruñía y movía sus brazos enojada. Él se colocó frente a ella y la trajo nuevamente hacía él, por algunos segundo forcejeó contra el contacto de ambos-tranquila mujer, ya basta-dijo en un tono autoritario.

Ella no parecía ceder y no tuvo más opción que tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla con todo la ardiente pasión que guardaba dentro de él solo para ella. Colocó una mano detrás de su cuello para profundizar aún más el beso, y pronto una batalla entre sus lengua se formó, y ella cedió por completo dejando que sus dedos se perdieran entre sus cabellos. Era un beso ansioso de más, sus manos curiosas buscaron la piel desnuda de Touya, acariciando sus hombros, su pecho, cuánto lo necesitaba, sería una tortura estar lejos de él cuando se marchara. Y ese pensamiento hizo que abriera los ojos a la realidad, esta vez no lo apartó bruscamente, pero detuvo el beso, él molesto por tal acción la tomó nuevamente desprevenida robándole de sus tiernos labios su sabor, mordisqueó su labio inferior juguetonamente, y terminó aquel beso en un profundo suspiro.

-No tuve la oportunidad de explicarme-decía Toya al acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de su mano-quiero que vengas conmigo a Londres.

-¿Qué?-su petición la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Cómo escuchaste, la casa que voy a comprar es para los tres, serás mi esposa Nakuru-parecía que sus ojos marrones echaran chispas de alegría.

-¿Vivir en Londres?-aún estaba conmocionada-¿casarnos?

-Si-dijo entusiasmado al besarla rápidamente en los labios-nos casaremos y tendremos nuestro niño, y más si así Dios lo permite.

-Pero….tu familia-la idea de casarse con él la hacía trasladarse a un mundo que solo había fantaseado en su cabeza, pero no era posible.

-Lo aceptaran, con el tiempo lo harán-su risa llenó la habitación-no me importa lo que digan o piensen los demás, estoy dispuesto a echar todo por la borda…solo por ustedes.

-No puedes hacer eso, tienes un titulo…

-Al diablo con los títulos-la interrumpió mordazmente-¿dónde esta escrito que personas como nosotras no podemos estar juntas?

-No es lo correcto-quiso entrarlo en razón, no quería que por su culpa la familia tuviera que cargar con el mayor escándalo de sus vidas.

-¿Acaso no quieres casarte?-quiso saber Touya, tenía la idea que Nakuru se alegraría al saber lo que planeaba desde bastante tiempo.

-Por supuesto….

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te empeñas en colocar más obstáculos para ambos?

-Pondríamos a tu familia en boca de todos, no estaría bien-quería hacerlo entrar en razón-no es justo que por nosotros tu familia tenga que salir mal parada de esto.

-Lo que no sería justo, es que por culpa de lo que "dicta la sociedad" dos personas que se aman deban estar separadas, yo estoy dispuesto a pelear por ustedes-iba a besarla otra vez, pero ella se alejó antes de sucumbir en sus labios de nuevo.

-Hay algo que olvidas, sabes bien que no me alejaría de mi madre, y mucho menos estando tan enferma, soy su única familia-Touya chasqueó la lengua, por supuesto que había pensado en eso, pero todavía no tenía una respuesta.

-Podrá quedarse con nosotros, no me importa con tal de que tu te vengas conmigo-dijo dando por terminado la conversación.

-No podría ser-decía negando con la cabeza-pero hay otras formas…-sugirió llamando su atención, él no pudo reconocer lo que vio en sus ojos marrones, no podía distinguirlo-podría entregarte al niño-posó su mano en su vientre donde sintió una patada de la criatura, Touya la miraba desconcertado-se que no me apartarías de él, pero siendo tu hijo podrá tener todo lo que yo no tuve, aceptaría que te casarás con otra para que le dieras una madre mientras tu no lo abandones.

-¿Te volviste loca?-dijo alzando la voz-¿y dónde quedarías tu en todo esto? ¿Por qué le negarías tener una madre a tu hijo?

-Solo trato de pensar con lógica, al parecer soy la única que aún guarda su cordura, tu quieres casarte, formar una familia conmigo, lo pintas como si fuese un cuadro colorido que hicieras, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles para nosotros-el llanto la ahogaba, y sus palabras se perdían en su garganta-nunca me aceptarían…

-¿Por qué buscas la aceptación de los demás cuándo lo único que aquí importa somos nosotros tres?-secó sus lágrimas con tiernos besos-quiero gritarle al mundo entero que te amo, y nadie me detendrá…ni siquiera tu Nakuru. En pocas horas me marcho, cuando tenga la casa lista mandaré a buscarte junto con tu madre para que no tengas objeciones, sin ti no soy nada…lo sabes bien-la besó otra vez antes de ir se, dejando a una abrumada Nakuru envuelta en llanto. Quizás él tenía razón, es solo que ella no quiere ser la causa de un escándalo, pero no hay forma de hacer que reconsidere su decisión, muy rara vez él da un paso atrás cuando ya lleva uno en adelante.

**************

-Maldito, maldito, y mil veces maldito-vociferaba sin importarle quién la estuviese escuchando-eres un desgraciado Shaoran-decía al tomar de su tocador un jarrón de porcelana y lanzarlo contra la pared.

La furia que llevaba acumulada en su interior quería salir y acabar con todo lo que estuviera delante. Desgarró los almohadones con sus propias manos y tiró las sabanas al suelo, desordenando completamente la cama. La irritación de Rose Sloper llegaba a su punto de ebullición. Se encontraba en ese momento haciendo añicos su propia habitación, pues había sabido hace poco al ir a visitar a Shaoran que este no se encontraba en casa, y el muy engreído de su mayordomo ni siquiera la dejó pasar y se atrevió a decirle que desconocía cuando el "amo" regresaría y que no dejó ninguna instrucción referente a ella.

-Mal nacido, hijo de puta-gritó al tiempo que hacía añicos el espejo al lanzar un fino cofre que había permanecido en generaciones en su familia, y ahora estaba echado a perder.

Debía encontrar serenidad para poder pensar y evaluar mejor su situación, Shaoran no se había desaparecido así por así, seguro tenía algunos negocios que atender y por eso su repentina partida.

-Respira-se decía así misma-respira hondo y tranquilízate, no puedes actuar como una loca desesperada, tienes que pensar las cosas con tranquilidad-recogió el cofre del suelo y lo colocó nuevamente en el tocador, estaba roto, se sentó en la silla frente del tocador, retiró con cuidado algunos trozos de vidrios, y vio su rostro reflejado en el único pedazo que aún quedaba en pie, tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinar su larga cabellera roja.

Era hermosa, una de las mujeres más deseada quizás, cuantos hombres no pagarían por estar con ella, no obstante, ahí estaba ella, echando chispas por un miserable como Shaoran Li. Nunca antes había conocido a un hombre como él, sabía muy bien como enloquecer a una mujer en la cama, y a ella le encantaba estar debajo de él, complacerlo en todo. Haberse convertido en amante de uno de los libertinos más famoso de la ciudad tenía sus ventajas, los vestidos por ejemplo, las joyas, asistir a los bailes más importantes y por supuesto el pacer de tenerlo. Y todo su mundo estuvo amenazado hace poco, al ver que se comportaba tan distante con ella, que ya no la buscase, tenía el temor de que la abandonara y ella no tuvo más remedio que inventarse un embarazo.

No lo pensó ni dos veces cuando le vino la idea a la mente mientras conversaban en el restaurante del hotel esa tarde, se dijo así misma que lo más fácil sería quedar embarazada después, sin embargo, allí estaba sola, y se necesitan dos para quedar embarazada. No le había importado su comentario cuando le dijo sobre su estado, más bien se comportó de la manera más frívola como siempre imagino que lo haría. Estaba dispuesto a seguir manteniéndola, que al bebé nunca le faltaría nada, pues si era su hijo, sería tratado como tal, el no se despojaría de su responsabilidad, pero que esa no eran razones suficientes para llevarlo al altar.

"_Ni creas que esta es una razón para que me case contigo"_

Le había dicho poco después de saber la noticia.

"_Seguiremos como hasta ahora, yo te daré todo lo necesites y velaré por mi hijo, pero nada más obtendrás de mi, y no ganarás nada si divulgas la noticia para que sea un escándalo para mi familia, porque te recuerdo que es tu reputación que esta en juego"_

Eso fue lo único que le había dicho, el muy maldito no estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella, pero ella encontraría la forma más adelante.

-Soy una estúpida-dijo golpeando con el puño sobre el tocador, sin darse cuenta de los vidrios rotos, y estos se clavaron atravesando su piel haciendo que sangrara-que estúpida soy, debí aprovechar cuando en verdad estaba embarazada-se dijo así misma al recordar la vez que supo que estaba embarazada de Shaoran, pero no quería tener hijos, no les interesaban, los consideraba un estorbo, por eso, sin que el lo supiera había tomado de un brebaje que le preparó su cocinera para que perdiera al bebé, tenía pocas semanas, no llegaba a los tres meses de gestación, pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto necesitaba ese bebé-no tengo otra opción, tendré que buscar a alguien semejante a Shaoran y quedar embarazada lo más pronto posible.

Esos eran sus pensamientos y ahora debía ocuparse del desastre que hizo en la habitación, mandaría a llamar a una de las criadas para que lo organizara, mientras tanto debía tratar su herida y buscar un hombre con el parecido de Shaoran, luego se inventaría algo referente al nacimiento, que duró más de lo debido, había escuchado comentarios de que algunos tardan en nacer más que otros, o quizás no tenga que llegar al punto de dar a luz, quizás si consigue lo que quiere antes de que avance más podría deshacerse de él de la misma forma que el anterior.

Sonrió a su propio reflejo antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacía la puerta.

-Si…todo marchará a la perfección-se dijo a sí misma antes de salir y llamar a su criada para que limpiara el desorden que había dejado en su habitación.

*************

Una hora y treinta minutos apenas había transcurrido desde el inicio del viaje, y creía que iba pasar la vida sentada en aquel coche y nunca llegarían a su destino porque el viaje le parecía que duraba una eternidad, y la carcomía por dentro el pensar que aún les faltaba medio día para llegar a penas a su casa. Y ese era su consuelo, llegaría a casa, allí descansaría hasta al siguiente día cuando era que debía partir a Coventry, mientras que él seguiría de largo y no tendría porque volverlo a ver.

Llegó temprano aquella mañana, vestía informal y cómodo para le viaje, pues se pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo sentado en su carruaje. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones crema, camisa blanca y una chaqueta un poco más oscura que el pantalón, se le veía jovial con ese aspecto. A penas si le dirigió la palabra cuando la vio, la saludó con un seco "hola" para luego ayudarla a subir su equipaje, se despidió de Tomoyo y Eriol, deseando que su tía Florencia se recuperara lo más pronto posible. Ni siquiera la miró cuando Sakura subió al carruaje, se sentía aliviada por eso, de que no fuera su enfoque de atención, sin embargo, le resultaba totalmente extraño su comportamiento, no intentó decirle ningún comentario más allá de la línea de lo moral, ni probó con sostenerle la mano más del tiempo debido cuando la ayudó a subir al carruaje. Pero lo que más le molestaba es que intentaba razonar el por qué de su forma de actuar de ese verdugo, cuando debía estar agradeciendo a Dios y a todos los santos que al fin escucharan sus plegarias y él la dejara en paz.

Dos horas en punto y el paisaje ya lo encontraba aburrido, nada le distraía de sus pensamiento, estaban por una senda donde todo era árboles y montañas, y ya se había cansando de observar lo mismo. Dejó de mirar por la ventana y trató de acomodarse mejor en el asiento, aunque consideraba imposible tratar de acotejarse mejor, ya que gran parte del interior del carruaje estaban ocupados por los baúles que Tomoyo había mandado con sus vestidos nuevos, quiso mandar una parte con Sakura, para así no tener que cargar con todo el equipaje ella sola. Trató de hacer espacio colocando algunos sobre otros, pero estaban bien pesados y lo único que consiguió fue que uno de ellos cayera en el momento en que una de las ruedas del carruaje pasara por encima de una roca, e hizo que este se tambaleara dejando así caer el baúl encima de ella, este se abrió y algunos vestidos se esparcieron por el lugar.

-Ahyyyy-se quejó de dolor cuando el baúl cayó arriba suyo, no podría tener peor suerte.

-¿Todo bien Lady Kinomoto?-preguntó desde fuera el chofer al escuchar el grito de dolor.

-Si, todo bien-se apresuró en decir.

Molesta consigo misma comenzó arreglar el desorden que hizo, y trató de colocar los vestidos como estaban, pero el doblaje no le salía a la perfección y terminó por meterlos todos juntos sin importarle que estos se estrujasen o no.

Cuatro horas y quince minutos y ya pasaban del medio día, el sol estaba más picante, y su estomago se retorcía por el hambre, esperaba que hicieran pronto alguna parada en algunos de los establecimientos del pueblo que ahora traspasaban. Además estaba cansada consigo misma porque creía que en cualquier momento aparecería Shaoran en la puerta de su carruaje a molestarla como solía hacer, pero se quedó esperando porque el nunca llegó.

-Haremos parada aquí-le comunicó el chofer cuando estuvieron frente de una posada al final del camino.

No era un mal lugar, pensó Sakura al ver el sitio al bajar del carruaje, se veía bastante acogedor, muy familiar. En aquella posada era por costumbre que muchos viajeros se detuvieran a pasar la noche cuando el viaje se les era bastante largo, o algunos solo pasaban a comer. Era solo de una planta, y un gran árbol le otorgaba sombra para los caballos que dejaban amarrados en una especie de baranda. Vio a Shaoran que le paso de largo sin dirigirle una simple mirada, pero este al llegar a la puerta la abrió y la sostuvo por un rato mientras ella solo estaba parada ahí sin decir nada.

-No tenemos todo el día, y mi brazo no se quedará esperando a que usted decida pasar-le dijo tajante mientras insistía a que entrase.

Sakura estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, y tales palabras la tomaron de sorpresa, él estaba tan diferente con ella, como si estuviese molesto o amargado por algo, pero estaba segura que ella no era la culpable de nada. Se corrigió diciendo para sí, que ella no tenía razones para que estar buscando motivos por el enojo de Shaoran, que mientras el se comportara distante con ella todo estaría mejor.

Pidieron una mesa para dos, y sus respectivos chóferes permanecieron al otro lado de la posada con amigos y conocidos que tenía por allá, que incluso algunas trabajaban en allí.

-Señor Li, es bueno verle por acá-dijo una picarona jovencita de pelo rubio y prominentes pechos cuando lo vio en la mesa. Sakura reprobó de inmediato su vestimenta y su atrevimiento al hablar.

-¿Cómo estas Lidia?-respondió él sonriéndole de oreja a oreja sin quitarle los ojos de su escote.

-¿Va ordenar lo de siempre?-preguntó la mesera.

-Por su puesto.

-¿Quiere la orden especial incluida?-dijo guiñándole un ojo. Sakura simplemente no podía creer que en sus narices el tipo se pusiera hacer citas, además había pensado que ese era un lugar decente, y para colmo la mujercita esa actuaba como si ella no estuviese ahí.

-Lo lamento, estoy de paso, así que será en otra ocasión-y otra de sus típicas sonrisas de conquista se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿No se olvida de algo?-preguntó frustrada la esmeralda al ver como esta se marchaba sin ni siquiera pedirle su orden. Si hubiera estado usando el traje de novicia quizás la respetarían más.

-Ah, perdón-dijo como quien pide excusas al tropezar con alguien desconocido-soy un poco distraída-estaba dispuesta a mostrar todo su disgusto hacía ella por estar con aquel hombre, y de segura ella era la causa de que él solo estuviera de "pasada".

Sin más y menos tomó la orden de Sakura y se retiró, no sin antes lazarle una mirada de placer al ambarino por si cambiaba de idea, dejando entre dicho que ella estaba totalmente dispuesta para él.

Sakura se enfundó de enojo y vio a Shaoran como disfrutaba de cada detalle de toda la situación, unos minutos después llegó la comida, aunque el pollo al limón de Sakura estaba más salado de la cuenta.

-Falta poco para que comiences a echar humo-dijo llevándose un buen pedazo de filete a la boca, ella lo miró por la rendija de sus ojos y no respondió a su pulla.-vamos, si ha sido divertido todo esto.

-¿Divertido?-preguntó histérica al escuchar su comentario-no ha sido divertido que…."esa" creyese que somos algo.

-¿Qué somos algo?-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, y luego dejo salir una carcajada-creo que la única que ha sumido esa idea eres tu.

-Hay por favor-bufó antes de tomar un poco del arroz.

-Podría jurar que estas celosa-le dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios, no podría estar disfrutando de esto más de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Celosa? ¿Cómo podría pensar eso? Ni siquiera era una opción, pero entonces su rostro se enrojeció por completo, y no permitió que más pensamientos como ese invadieran en su mente.

-Comamos en paz-dijo Sakura finalizando así la conversación.

-Como Dios manda-no pudo evitar decirlo, no dejaría que ella tuviera la última palabra, no sería tan divertido entonces.

La noche se vistió de gala con las estrellas colgando como gargantillas y la luna usaba una bufanda de algodón, ya había oscurecido por completo, y el viaje ya casi llegaba a su final, y estaba contenta porque había sobrevivido en el, y de alguna forma le agradecía a Shaoran que se allá comportado como un caballero, no podría decir lo contrario de él ahora, ya que no intentó nada en contra suyo durante todo el viaje.

Solo quería llegar a su casa y compartir las pocas horas que le quedaba con su familia, sin preverlo los brazos de Morfeo la sostuvieron, dejando que se perdiera en unos ojos ambarinos que la llamaban, y una seductora boca que la enloquecía.

Despertó sobresaltada cuando vino a darse cuenta de lo que soñaba, su respiración estaba agitada y nuevamente sintió como el carruaje se tambaleaba de derecha a izquierda, y este paró repentinamente haciendo que uno de los baúles cayera al asiento contrario. No sabía que sucedía, ni por qué se habían detenido, a menos que el señor Li así lo ordenase, y un torbellino de emociones la embargaron al creer que él solo esperaba la hora de la noche para actuar, pero no podía ser, él era un caballero, y los caballeros respetaban a las damas. Entonces recordó que el no era un caballero, sino un libertino en busca de juergas.

De repente abrieron la puerta del carruaje, y ella gritó de sorpresa, y se sorprendió aún más al ver un hombre enmascarado apuntándole con una pistola.

Hoy debió de ganar algún premio de autocontrol, pues había encontrado fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser para controlarse y no actuar como un jovenzuelo sin experiencias. Le había costado tanto no salirse con la suya todas las veces que tuvo la oportunidad de acariciarla, o de decir lo que vagaba por su mente, o de detener el maldito carruaje, entrar al de ella y besarla como un loco apasionado. Pero no, había conseguido todo el autocontrol necesario, y allí estaba él, sereno y tranquilo, comportándose como todo un caballero.

Al diablo con eso, pensó al darse cuenta que no avanzaba con la dueña de esos ojos verdes, no encontraba la forma de acercarse a ella, de que lo conociera, de que lo quisiera y lo deseara tanto como él a ella. Estaba contra la espada y la pared, y con las manos atadas, y volviéndose loco al no encontrar la manera de tenerla.

Golpeó con el puño el asiento tratando que de esa forma parte de su frustración pudiera salir, pero no había forma de que toda esa pasión desenfrenada por ella se desvaneciera tan fácilmente, conocía la solución, pero no tendría manera de llegar a ella, aún no la tenía.

El carruaje se detuvo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué diablos?-se quejó al sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-Señor-decía Christopher, su chofer-creo que la dama está en peligro-ese comentario hizo que saliera del carruaje, y al observar se dio cuenta que en el que andaba Sakura se había detenido algo distante a ellos, y unos tipos rodeaban el carruaje.

-Pásame la pistola-le dijo Shaoran a su chofer, oprimiendo las ganas de salir corriendo y golpear a cada uno de esos infelices, pero debía actuar cuidadosamente, sino quería que le hicieran daño.

El terror se acumulaba en cada uno de sus sentidos, seis hombres armados la rodeaban, tenían un aspecto desliñado, usaban sombreros de vaqueros, sus ropas parecían ser más grandes que ellos, y estaban sucias. Percibió el olor de alcohol salir de su boca cuando uno de ellos la sujetó por detrás, mientras la apuntaba con el arma en la sien. Ese parecía ser el jefe de la banda, pues era el que les daba las órdenes a los demás.

-¿Qué hacemos con este?-preguntó el más bajo de estatura al arrastrar consigo al chofer de Sakura y tirarlo al suelo como si fuese un bulto más.

-Mientras tanto nada…y usted señorita-dijo quien la sujetaba-se va aportar bien con nosotros, y nos buscará el dinero, y no le haremos nada-dijo esto último con sorna mientras la empujaba nuevamente al interior del carruaje, debía pensar que el dinero estaba ahí.

-No tengo nada señor-confesó Sakura-solo esto-sacó del bolsillo de su vestido una bolsita no con más de cien libras, no acostumbraba a andar con tanto dinero.

El sujeto tomó la bolsita y la vació encima de su mano, este la miró y luego el dinero, para después sonreír, y ella se dio cuenta que le faltaban algunos dientes.

-No juegue conmigo señorita-le dijo al tiempo que la sacaba del carruaje al tomarla por los cabellos, el jalón fue tan fuerte que Sakura chilló de dolor.

-Por favor, no haga nada, es lo único que tengo-suplicó por su propio bien. Y el espanto la enmudeció al ver en los ojos de ese ladrón que estaba dispuesto a conseguir lo que quería a toda costa.

-¿Y en los baúles?-preguntó al ver los que estaban en el interior del carruaje, aún la tenía sujeta a los cabellos, y los demás los observaban muertos de risas, su chofer yacía inconciente en el suelo debido a un golpe en la cabeza que había recibido, esperaba con Dios que se encontrase bien.

-Solo vestidos, si les interesan tómelos-el ladrón bufó ante su sugerencia.

-No señorita, queremos plata…aunque-la miró de arriba bajo desnudándola con la mirada-usted esta bien buena por lo que veo…nos podríamos dar el gusto después de todo.

Todos gritaron llenos de júbilo al saber que podrían poseerla.

-Tranquilos balsa de mequetrefes-dijo dirigiéndose a su banda-recuerden que yo voy primero.

La zumbó en el suelo sin previo aviso, y su espalda dio contra una piedra y el dolor corrió por toda su espina dorsal, trató de forcejear pero otro de los sujeto la tenía agarrada de los brazos y el jefe estaba encima de sus piernas y trataba de subirle la falda del vestido. Quería morir allí mismo, gritaba por clemencia, suplicaba a los cielos que la ayudase, no podía terminar así, no era justo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Cállate-oyó gritar al sujeto y su rustica mano dio contra su mejilla al bofetearla.

-Maldito infeliz-escuchó decir una voz detrás del tipo, y vio como este era levantado de una sola vez, Shaoran había venido a ayudarla, y este sujetó al hombre por el cuello y lanzó un puño directo a su rostro.

-No se muevan-dijo Christopher apuntándolos con una escopeta.

Shaoran levantó el hombre que ahora yacía en el suelo y lo golpeó directo en el estómago con toda su rabia, y este expulsó sangre de sus labios al recibir tal golpe, se tambaleó otra vez y antes de recuperarse otro puño fue a parar directo en su nariz y sintió como esta se rompía.

-Como te atreviste a tocarla-vociferó como un loco, estaba dispuesto a matar a ese tipo a golpe si fuera necesario, la rabia lo había cegado cuando vio lo que le hacían a Sakura mientras él se acercaba sigilosamente al lugar.

Sin poder más el hombre cayo al suelo, y como no era suficiente para él lo golpeó varias veces más dejándolo inconciente, entonces sacó su pistola y miró a su alrededor, Sakura estaba parada justo detrás de Christopher aterrorizada.

-Ustedes-les decía a los demás cómplices del robo-si no quieren terminar como él, lárguense-gritó y lanzó dos tiros al aire, y con esto salieron corriendo dejando atrás a su jefe sin importarle si estuviera vivo o no.

Muerta de miedo se acercó a Shaoran y este la tomó entre sus brazos aliviado de que estuviera bien, la abrazó y la estrechó contra sí, se había dado cuenta del pánico que sintió al pensar que la vida de Sakura estuviera en peligro, y la rabia que aún corría por sus venas cuando la sabandija aquella se atrevió a golpearla.

-¿Está vivo?-preguntó cuando el la soltó, pero no se alejó de su cuerpo, se sentía protegida debajo de sus brazos.

-Lamentablemente si, ¿estás bien?-preguntó con voz serena al acariciar con su pulgar la mejilla maltratada de Sakura, estaba un poco hinchada-te saldrá un hematoma-dijo como si le doliera más a él ese hecho.

-Sobreviviré-trató de animarlo al sonreír, sin embargo, Shaoran aún estaba muy molesto.

Atendieron al chofer del carruaje, que al parecer estaba bien, solo tenía una pequeña herida en la cabeza y dijo que se encontraba en perfecta condición para manejar el carruaje, que ya faltaba poco por recorrer. Shaoran dejó que este así lo hiciera pero le pidió a Sakura para su protección que se fuera con él en el carruaje, y aún sin poder pensar con coherencia ella aceptó.

Solo llevaba quince minutos con él en el carruaje, Shaoran estaba sentado en el asiento de frente a ella y miraba distraído por la ventana. No le había dirigido la palabra desde que la ayudó a subir, primero actuaba como un héroe al rescatarla de esos villanos, y ahora no decía nada, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Creyó que moriría allí, suplicó a los cielos alguna ayuda, y él había acudido a ella, y se había sentido tan aliviada al verlo ahí, peleando como si realmente ella le importase. Su corazón latió con fuerza al pensar que aquel hombre podría sentir algo por ella y debido a eso se había comportado como lo hizo. Era una tonta al creer eso, él no era más que un calavera dispuesto a conquistar cualquier cosa que anduviera con faldas, y que fuera a su rescate no tenía nada de relevancia, él era un hombre, un Lord, y por supuesto que hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquier otra mujer. Y ese era el problema, ella no quería ser "cualquier mujer".

Se descubrió así misma admirando su rostro, que ahora estaba serio, y con una mirada distante perdida entre la oscuridad que se reflejaba a través de la ventanilla. ¿Qué hacía mirándolo de esa forma? ¿Por qué simplemente no dejaba de pensar en él?

-No me mire así, que me perturba-le escuchó decir cuando este dirigió su mirada a la esmeralda, ella dio un ligero respingo y se sintió totalmente avergonzada porque la había descubierto mirándolo, y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo pálido, agradecía que fuera de noche y él no pudiera verla.

-Perdón-se disculpó sin tener que hacerlo, ¿por qué actuaba como una tonta?

-No te disculpes, si a mi me gusta que me mires, es sólo que esa mirada perturba mis sentidos-el se movió acercándose más a ella al inclinarse hacía delante, Sakura apretó los puños sobre su falda al sentirlo tan cerca-y le aseguro que me estoy controlando bastante para no arrancarle un beso de esos labios-extendió su mano para tocarle el rostro, pero se resistió y la retiró de inmediato.

-Ah…yo bueno-balbuceó ante sus palabras, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, pensó que se desmayaría allí mismo, y de pronto sintió calor otra vez.

-Hablemos de otra cosa-dijo cambiando el tema, cruzó la pierna derecha sobre la otra, y extendió sus brazos sobre el asiento, se veía tan relajado en esa posición.

-¿Hablar? ¿Cómo qué?-quiso saber de qué podrían hablar ellos.

-Vamos a ver…-decía pensativo-la verdad es que me conoces poco-Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-A decir verdad si se algo-dijo llamando su atención-usted es uno de los libertinos más grandes de todo Londres, es el responsable de los mayores escándalos con mujeres.

-Se equivoca en algo-dijo con una media sonrisa tan característica en él-soy el mayor libertino de toda Inglaterra, no me límite por favor-ella bufó ante ese comentario-soy el menor de cuatro hermanas, todas mis hermanas están casadas y tengo un montón de sobrinos los cuáles adoro y ellos me adoran a mi, soy el tío favorito.

-¿Cuatro hermanas? Y el único varón de la familia-comentó Sakura sorprendida, no parecía ser un hombre muy hogareño que digamos, y pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos cuando habló sobre sus sobrinos.

-Si, digamos que fui el último intento de mis padres-ella río por lo que él dijo, porque eso ellos tenían en común.

-Entonces usted es el consentido de la casa, y por eso hace lo que quiera-dijo Sakura.

-No, no es así, recibo bastante regaños de mi padre por mi insólito comportamiento, pero el no puede quejarse, estudié y me preparé como siempre quiso, y ahora estoy independizado, quiero crear mi propio legado y no depender todo mi vida de la herencia de mis padres-ella le dedicó una autentica sonrisa, su hermano Touya pensaba de la misma forma.

-¿Y qué hace para vivir?-preguntó curiosa.

-Construí mi propio puerto, tengo una línea de barcos llamada Starline exporta mercancía hacía los países del Nuevo Mundo, y hace poco incluyo en mi lista algunos países de Asia, no puedo quejarme-se sentía orgulloso cuando hablaba de sus méritos, pues con su propia lucha había conseguido lo que hoy tenía.-perdone me atrevimiento, pero cuénteme algo, ¿por qué quiere ser monja?

La pregunta la había tomado desprevenida y tuvo dudas de decirle o no sus razones, la verdad es que no sabía que contestarle en ese preciso momento, su cabeza había quedado en blanco y buscaba entre lo más profundo una respuesta.

-Yo…-pasó una mano por sus cabellos, e hizo que un mechón quedara colgando delante de sus ojos, él se acercó lentamente y tomó el mechón entre sus dedos, la miró directo a los ojos y su sonrisa la cautivó, haciendo que ella perdiera el poco aire que le quedaba. Él colocó el mechón detrás de su oreja, y duró más del tiempo necesario antes de soltarlo.

-Continúe, la escuchó-dijo en un susurro.

-Desde pequeña se me inculcó este estilo de vida-comenzó a decir sin interrumpir el contacto visual-y yo me sentí atraída por ella, mi madre siempre me dijo que yo había sido un milagro en su vida, me sentía bien al escuchar sobre Dios, sobre como es vivir por Él y para Él, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando acepté a Dios en mi vida, y así fue como quise ser una mujer de hábitos.

-No le importa el hecho de no formar una familia, tener hijos-su propia pregunta lo sorprendió, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había imaginado una vida así con ella.

-Dios es mi familia, ¿hijos? Nunca lo he pensado-le confesó, era inevitable sentirse tan bien mientras hablaba con él, era increíble que estuviera tan cómoda contándole todo aquello.

-¿Y sí se enamora de alguien?-quiso saber angustiado y lleno de ansias, sus ojos verdes lo enloquecían, y si seguía mirándolo de esa forma pronto iba a explotar y le importaría un comino si ella lo quisiera o no. Sólo había pureza en su mirada, y una extraña inocencia, él era el lobo feroz y ella una oveja, debía tranquilizarse.

-¿Enamorarme?-nunca pensó en esa posibilidad, ¿de quién podría ella enamorarse?

-Ya llegamos-les comunicó Christopher desde fuera cuando llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto. Sakura quiso arrancarse de la mente aquella pregunta, pero era inevitable imaginarse enamorada de alguien, pero ese alguien sólo era el mismo hombre que tenía frente a ella sonriéndole, el mismo que la besó por primera vez haciéndola que se castigara por las emociones vividas y sentidas, el mismo que la perturbaba por completo, el que la había salvado de esos malhechores. El que le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar, y su contacto la estremecía.

-Gracias, creo que no te agradecí lo que hiciste por mi esta noche-le sonrió, y el acarició su mejilla, y ella hizo una ligera mueca de dolor, no se movió ni un centímetro, a pesar de que estuvieran frente a la puerta de su casa, y cerró los ojos cuando él acercó sus labios y beso su mejilla suavemente. Sus cálidos labios permanecieron allí por unos interminables segundos, y sintió el feroz deseo que la noche no terminara.

-Sakura-gritó su madre al verla, pero sus ojos la miraban atónita por lo que veía.

Shaoran se apartó lo más rápido posible, permaneciendo en una distancia prudente.

-Buenas noches, señora Kinomoto-le saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Sakura quería morir en ese preciso instante, ¿qué le diría ahora a su madre?

-Me puedes explicar-exigió Nadeshiko al cruzar sus brazos y observar primero a Shaoran y luego a su hija.

-Bueno….-tartamudeó-hay que atender las heridas del señor-dijo cambiando el tema de repente y refiriéndose al chofer de su amiga Tomoyo, este descendió del coche y tenía sangre en su frente, y al ver esto Nadeshiko pensó en lo peor que pudo haber pasado-no te preocupes-le dijo al ver su rostro aterrorizada-unos ladrones nos asaltaron, bueno a mi…verás Tomoyo tuvo que quedarse con su tía pues esta enfermó, y como yo debía regresar me prestó su cochero para venir, y el amable señor Li se prestó en acompañarme porque se dirige a su residencia en Coventry.

-¿Los asaltaron?-solo había escuchado esa parte de lo que su hija le dijo, se acercó apresurada a ella y empezó a buscar heridas o algo, y descubrió el moretón en su mejilla derecha.-¿qué te hicieron?-su voz estaba exaltada.

-Nada, gracias a Dios, y gracias al señor Li que vino de inmediato a defenderme, te juro madre que sino hubiera estado allí no sabría que habría pasado-sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar lo que estaban apunto de hacerle y la piel se le puso de gallina.

Nadeshiko lo miró de reojo, como si lo estuviera evaluando, no confiaba en absoluto en ese sujeto, pero si había salvado a su hija debía tratarlo como se merecía.

-Creo que aún no hemos sido presentados, Nadeshiko Kinomoto-se presentó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Shaoran tomó su mano y la besó con delicadeza.

-Shaoran Li, para servirle.

Nadeshiko los hizo pasar, y luego con la ayuda de las criadas atendió las heridas del chofer lo mandaron a descansar a su casa, que vivía cerca del valle, un poco antes de la mansión Daidouji. Este llevaría después los encargos de Tomoyo a su casa. Después de escuchar todo lo sucedido por boca de su hija, aunque esta obvió algunos datos para no preocupar más a su madre, se mostró totalmente amable y agradecida con Shaoran. Lamentó el hecho de que Fujitaka, el padre de Sakura, no se encontrara en ese momento en casa para que pudiera atribuirle por su acción, este había tenido que atender unos negocios en el pueblo, y tenía que hospedarse por allá.

-¿A dónde piensa que va?-le preguntó Nadeshiko cuando Shaoran se puso de pie.

-No quiero molestarlos más, y es mejor marcharme para poder llegar a mi residencia-su tono de voz era calmado y afable, e hizo que Nadeshiko le dedicara una sonrisa.

-No creerá que voy a permitirle eso, ya es muy tarde y lo mejor es que parta mañana-sugirió-y podría pasar la noche aquí.

-¿Qué?-dijo casi gritando la esmeralda, que estaba sentada en la silla junto a su madre, habían terminado de cenar y aún estaban en el comedor. Su madre la miró incrédula, y le regañó que se comportara así con el hombre que había salvado su vida. Aunque la esmeralda había retocado los datos, tratando de hacerlo ver lo menos dramático posible, su madre siempre tomaba las cosas tan histriónicamente.

-Se lo agradecería bastante-dijo con una sonrisa radiante, la cual cautivó a las damas presentes, incluso a las criadas que recogían la mesa.

-Perfecto, se quedará y partirá mañana con Sakura-eso si la había tomado de sorpresa.

-¿Perdón? ¿Escuché bien?-Sakura estaba atónita.

-Como comprenderás, tu padre tuvo que ir al pueblo y tus hermanos partieron hoy en la mañana a Londres y se llevaron a los cocheros, pensé que estaría bien que el señor Li te llevara a Coventry, total van al mismo lugar-le explicó como si fuera tan claro como el agua, su madre realmente no conocía las consecuencias que eso podría traer.

-Para mí será un placer gozar de su compañía, hermana Sakura-y ahí estaba él de nuevo, actuando de lo más descarado posible.

-Podría alquilar un coche-sugirió desesperada por salir de aquello-no quiero ser una molestia para usted-dijo apretando los dientes, y suplicándole con la mirada que desistiera de llevarla, pero como él se divertía llevándole la contraria, no lo hizo.

-No se preocupe, hermana Sakura, será un placer para mí-por primera vez quiso golpearlo y borrarle esa sonrisa de su rostro.

No pudo discutirlo con su madre, compartiría otra vez el coche con Shaoran, aunque quizás no fuera tan malo, no la pasó tan mal cuando vinieron juntos, incluso conversaron de lo más tranquilo, tal vez sería igual, mientras él no intentara nada extraño y fuera de lugar con ella, todo estaría bien.

Fue a su habitación después de que Shaoran ocupara la de huésped, no quería que él supiera cuál era su habitación, lo mejor era prevenir cualquier cosa. Pensó que él no sería capaz de hacer algo estando su madre allí, pero aún así estaba tan inquieta. Revisó una y otra vez los baúles, comprobando que no se le quedara nada para su segunda travesía. Ya no debía pensar en nada más, se dirigía al orfanato donde le daría clases a los niños, y luego sería convocada para iniciarse como monja. Y aún así no comprendía ese peso que llevaba en su corazón, algo que le impedía sonreír al decirse que pronto sería monja, como si eso no la complaciera por completo.

¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntó una y mil veces durante la noche si hacía lo correcto, y unas mil veces más se reprochó por tan solo dudar. Ella había esperado tanto para eso, ella y su madre. No, no debía involucrar a su madre en esa decisión, sólo a ella le correspondía y nadie más.

Dejó que el sueño le venciera, y se dijo que el dormir la despejaría de cualquier duda. Y entonces el apareció otra vez en su sueños, y ella le confesaba que lo amaba.

Considerar una pesadilla aquel sueño sería un error, si se percató que no le agradó el hecho que el sol por su ventana la despertara, pero un miedo aún mayor oprimió su corazón, y su respiración se volvió agitada y sus manos le temblaban. Apartó las sabanas y se levantó de un saltó y se miró en el espejo. Las lágrimas caían incontrolables por sus mejillas perdiéndose entre sus labios.

-No-se negaba así misma al tiempo que apretaba los puños-¡no! ¡Y no!-no podía aceptarlo, no podría ser, ella….

No era su destino, no había sido la vida que tenía planeado para ella, no podía echar todo por el barranco y olvidarse de quien era, y quién debía ser en un futuro. Estaba aterrada, y quería que una vocecilla en su interior se callara. Se negó así misma esa posibilidad, era una estupidez, y se río por pensarlo si quiera. Debía prepararse, esa mañana partirían temprano.

Sacó se uno de los baúles el traje de novicia y lo puso sobre la cama, pero también tomó uno de sus clásicos vestidos grises y lo colocó de igual forma sobre la cama, no sabía que ponerse. Pero ese era un detalle menor.

Minutos después de prepararse se vistió y se arregló el cabello en un moño alto, estaba algo despeinado ya que algunos mechones caían sobre su frente y algunos llegaban hasta sus hombros. Salió de la habitación y descubrió que él estaba en el comedor tomando su desayuno junto su madre.

-Ya estas lista, oh…mi pequeña-Nadeshiko corrió hasta su hija y la abrazó fuertemente sin intenciones de soltarla-me vas hacer tanta falta-dijo cuando las lágrimas escaparon desde su más profundo ser.

-Mamá…-dijo con un nudo en su garganta. Shaoran creyó que lo más prudente era dejarlas a solas para que pudieran despedirse.

Entonces un hombre alto, de ojos castaños entró en la estancia. Se sorprendió de ver a Shaoran.

-Papá-dijo Sakura al ver a su padre y llorando corrió abrazarlo, este la levantó con un abrazo.

-Pensé que no llegaría a despedirme-le besó en la frente-pero, ¿quién es?-su preguntaba estaba claramente dirigida a Shaoran, y su madre comenzó a explicarse.

Como era de esperarse Fujitaka se mostró agradecido con aquel hombre, prometiéndole que lo invitaría a una cena en casa con toda la familia y que esperaba que Sakura estuviera presente. Después de que la esmeralda tomara su desayuno, Nadeshiko les entregó a ambos una canasta llena de panecillos y galletas por si les daba hambre en el camino. Llegarían poco después del medio día a su destino.

En una despedida que le pareció eterna Sakura les dio su último abrazo a sus padres, consideró el hecho de tomar el chofer de su padre para que la llevase, pero el pobre hombre se le notaba exhausto y con falta de sueño, pues habían salido en plena madrugada para que el señor pudiera reunirse con su hija antes de que esta partiera.

-Dile a Touya y a Yue que los quiero, y que espero que me visiten pronto en Coventry-decía al subir al carruaje con ayuda de su padre, quien la besó en ambas mejillas antes de cerrar la puerta del carruaje.

-Te extrañaré hija-Nadeshiko se aferró a su esposo mientras veía partir a su hija, lloraba sin parar, y vio como su hija se despedía agitando la mano desde la venta.

-Los quiero-la escuchó gritar antes de que el carruaje se alejara lo suficiente.

-Son duras las despedidas-dijo Shaoran que sin poder hacer nada la veía llorar mientras intentaba mirar por última vez su casa y a sus padres, que ahora eran puntos negros en la distancia.

Sakura no contestó, lloró sola, necesitaba desahogarse, no sabía cuando los volvería a ver, y eso era una gran pena para ella. Un pañuelo apareció delante de sus ojos, lo tomó y se secó las lágrimas.

-Gracias-tartamudeó.

-Me gustas más cuando sonríes, ya no llores más-sus palabras la hicieron sonrojar-me agrada tu vestido-ella alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos-me recuerda la primera vez que te vi.

No respondió, y él no dijo nada más, permanecieron en silencio gran parte del trayecto. Y así lo prefería, no era uno de esos silencios incómodos, donde tratan encontrar alguna conversación para aminorar los ánimos, a lo contrario, era un silencio cómodo, y sabía que el se sentía tan a gusto como ella.

Al estar tan distraída mirando el paisaje no se había dado cuenta que su acompañante se había dormido. Sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo sumergido en sus sueños, y se preguntó sí él soñaba con ella, como solía hacer ella con él. Le encantó el movimiento que hicieron sus labios, y se descubrió a sí misma observando cada detalle, cada movimiento. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas, después de todo al parecer no era un buen sueño.

Sin saber por qué sintió unas ganas terribles de tocar su rostro, se veía tan hermoso e impecable. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su firme pecho. Sin preverlo se sentó junto a él, y con extremo cuidado y lentitud acercó su mano a su rostro. No haría nada malo, solo sentía curiosidad.

Aún sin tocarlo recorrió la forma de sus ojos, y sus pestañas le hicieron cosquillas a sus dedos, delineó la forma de su nariz, y suavemente acarició su mejilla. Su piel era cálida y suave. Sonrió al admirar lo que tocaba, la verdad es que le gustaba. Entonces sus ojos se depositaron en sus labios, y que ansias sintió de querer tocarlos. No pasaría nada, él estaba profundamente dormido. Y los tocó, y suspiró al hacerlo, y su corazón se detuvo cuando una mano aprisionó su muñeca. Y aquellos ojos se abrieron, mirándola sin entender nada, y simplemente vio en ellos una llamarada de pasión, que le quemaba cada centímetro de su piel.

No había necesidad de decir nada, él la tomó por la cintura colocándola sobre su regazo. No le importó que ella fuera a gritarle o golpearlo, porque ella había empezado primero al comenzar a tocarle, pero ni el grito ni el golpe llegaron. Buscó su boca desesperado y se adueño de ella, que placentero era besarla y tenerla así entre sus brazos. No había olvidado su dulce sabor. Le besó apasionadamente, mientras sus manos se movía a en sus caderas, y una felicidad enorme lo cubrió por completo al sentir como Sakura pasaba sus brazos a través del cuello de él, abrazándolo más y estrechándolo contra suyo, como si buscara un mayor contacto entre ambos.

Shaoran saboreó con su lengua sus labios, y con ella separó sus labios para darse bienvenida dentro de su boca. La exploró anhelante y sus lenguas batallaron en una lucha sin fin. Sakura no sabía que hacer, solo sabía que no podía estar quieta. Entrelazó sus dedos en la rebelde cabellera de él, y gimió al sentir como Shaoran mordisqueaba su labio inferior. Él abandonó su boca para dedicarle apasionados besos en su cuello, y ella echó la cabeza hacía atrás, permitiéndole un mayor acceso a su piel.

-Shaoran yo….-trató de decir, pero su voz se ahogaba en sus propios gemidos.

-No digas nada-dijo con voz ronca-sólo disfruta.

Ella asintió sin comprender totalmente el sentido de sus palabras, pero lo olvidó todo al sentir como las manos de Shaoran se movían por sus piernas, y ascendía por sus muslos. Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y con su lengua trazó un camino desde allí hasta la base de su cuello. Sakura sintió como un río de placer nacía desde bajo de su vientre, y esta se estremeció.

Shaoran la depositó en el asiento, colocándose encima de ella, y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Atrapó nuevamente su boca, llenándola de infinitas sensaciones y cubrió con su mano uno de sus pechos, y lo acarició por encima de la tela. Su lengua era puro fuego, y le quemaba la boca, todo dentro de su ser. Y el calor la envolvía por completo, estaba agitada, y la piel le quemaba, no sabía que le estaba pasando.

Shaoran estaba maravillado al tenerla así, saboreándola, siendo el primero que tocara sus pechos, el primero que la hacía sentir así. Quizás ella no tuviera la menor idea de que pasaba entre ambos, pero pronto se lo mostraría. Escucharla gemir bajo sus brazos era lo más placentero, quería hacerla suya, suya para siempre.

-No….-trató de decir Sakura-así no….

Y el miedo se apoderó de ella al sentir sobre su vientre el miembro de Shaoran, miró hacía abajo con descaro, y comprobó que este estaba abultado entre sus pantalones.

-¿Te duele?-le preguntó al pensar lo incómodo que debía estar.

-Tú tienes la cura para mi dolor-dijo al besarla otra vez, y su mano recorrió por debajo de su falda hasta sentir su humedad. Y ella gimió de placer cuando sintió el contacto de sus dedos en su punto débil, y arqueó la espalda al comprobar que él movía sus dedos sobre aquel punto, cegándola de placer.

-Hemos llegado-comunicó Christopher al tocar la puerta del carruaje, hacía unos minutos que se había detenido y se encontraba extraño que ni su patrón ni la joven salieran.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría, e hizo entrar en razón a Sakura, la cual se incorporó de inmediato, arregló su vestido lo más que pudo y no vio ningún arreglo a su alborotado cabello, que no tuvo más opción que soltarlo.

Shaoran la observaba, y aún sin comprender se quedó quieto mientras esta decidía salir del carruaje. Pero el se lo impidió al sujetarla por el brazo.

-Déjame ir Shaoran-le pidió en un tono suave.

-No me hagas esto Sakura-le suplicó, era la primera vez que le suplicaba a una mujer-no me dejes así.

No lo decía solamente por lo revuelto que estaba, y con toda la pasión aún dentro suyo la cual había sido interrumpida, más bien lo decía porque no soportaba la idea de que se marchara, de tenerla lejos y mucho menos que se convirtiera en monja, no concebía la idea de dejarla ir.

Ella le sonrió y supo lo que tenía que hacer, ya la decisión estaba tomada.

-Lo siento…debo irme-y sin más salió del carruaje.

Vio desde la ventana como su chofer la ayudaba con los baúles. Estaban frente a la entrada del orfanato, tenía un aspecto lúgubre, tenía tres plantas, y a lo alto una torre. El paisaje le proporcionaba un mejor aspecto, pues las montañas y los árboles que estaban a su alrededor le daban más vida.

Un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba en la entrada, vestía con una sotana negra, era bajo y regordete, de ojos claros, y la falta de cabellos se notaba desde esa distancia.

La vio saludar al sacerdote con una reverencia, y Christopher depositó sus baúles en el suelo. Ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, y como si supiera que él la observaba desde la ventanilla, le sonrió con timidez y luego bajo la mirada avergonzada.

La estaba perdiendo, desde que la vio cruzar la puerta sabía que la había perdido y no estaba conforme con eso. Un extraño sentimiento le mataba lentamente, y comprendió todo cuando sintió el feroz deseo de salir tras ella, y de su temor al perderla. El mayor de los libertinos, el más grande de los conquistadores de Inglaterra se había dejado robar el corazón de una mujer, se lo había llevado y parecía que no se lo devolvería. Estaba enamorado, por primera vez en su vida, y esta no le correspondía. Que irónica era la vida, la única mujer que amaba prefería entregarse a Dios debes de a él, y ya él no tenía forma de tenerla. La había perdido.

Golpeó el asiento con el puño, y sintió como su vida se desmoronaba.

-Vamonos-le gritó a Christopher, quien puso de inmediato en marcha el carruaje, agitando las riendas de los caballos.

Sakura miró una vez más hacía atrás y comprobó que el carruaje se alejaba. Suspiró y le dolió verlo partir, pero ya su decisión estaba tomada.

El Padre Oliver la había recibido a la entrada, era un hombre muy amigable, y parecía ser una persona justa. La llevó hasta el interior del lugar, el cual era muy diferente a lo que se veía por fuera. Era bastante acogedor, tenía cuadros colgados en las paredes, algunas flores decoraban las esquinas, y una enorme cruz de madera colgaba encima de la chimenea del salón.

-Tratamos que el lugar se vea lo más animado posible-comentó el padre Oliver-para los niños, ¿entiende?

-Claro-dijo ella, mientras el la conducía hasta el pasillo de la segunda planta donde estaban las habitaciones.

-Esta será su habitación hermana Sakura-y le entregó una llave-usted portará la llave de su habitación, entre.

La animo para que abriera la puerta, y se parecía bastante a todo el lugar, ya que algunas flores animaban sus frías paredes.

-Padre-le dijo esta antes de que él se marchara-sino fuera molestia, necesito papel y pluma, tengo que escribir una carta para la Madre Superiora.

-Enseguida se lo hago llegar-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sakura se sentó sobre la cama, aún pensando en lo sucedido dentro del carruaje, y cerró sus ojos tratando de imaginárselo, pero se reprendió por ello. Los viejos hábitos no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana.

Pensó en la reacción de su familia cuando supieran de su decisión, y de igual forma se imaginó a la hermana Sol María cuando esta se enterase. Pero quería ir detrás de su felicidad, y había descubierto que esta no estaba en un convento.

No se apartaría de Dios, ni de sus deberes, pero era ilógico que fuera una monja cuando se descubría a sí misma disfrutando de los placeres que Shaoran le otorgaba. No podía ser una hipócrita ante Dios, ni ante ella misma. Y suspiró al recordarlo, no sabía si él era el adecuado, pero ya estaba enamorada, al menos eso pensaba. Ahora su único objetivo era enamorarlo, y que él no la viera como una conquista más, era lo menos que quería.

Redactó en su mente lo que escribiría en aquella carta, y esperó que el padre Oliver llegara con el papel y tinta, su nueva vida estaba por empezar.

_**Continuará….**_

**¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios que siempre me animan, y por sus deseos para que encontrara la inspiración para este capítulo. Les digo que ya estoy mejor de la gripe, mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparse ^^**

**De verdad que espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, a mí en especial me encanta…espero que tengamos los mismos gustos. Pensé que era justo que nuestro ambarino sufriera un poco, ya era suficiente que la pobre de Sakura se la pasara atormentada por él. Le dimos a probar un poco de su propia medicina. **

**Recibí algunos comentarios sobre el personaje de Rose…si yo también **

**¡¡¡¡¡La odio!!!!!! **

**Hay un comunicado que quiero hacerles. Este lunes empiezo un nuevo semestre en la universidad, así que ya van a empezar los estudios, las tareas, la falta de tiempo, etc. Por esta razón quiero aprovechar la primera semana que es un tanto irregular para adelantar el siguiente capítulo. Solo les pido que si con las siguientes actualizaciones me tardo más de lo debido, que me tengan paciencia, mucha paciencia y piensen que quizás estoy en exámenes o algo. Un punto a nuestro favor es que mi horario de este semestre es bastante flexible y no tengo clases en la noche, mayormente termino temprano en las tardes, así que intentaré aprovechar eso también.**

**Y otra cosa, en mi mente este fic sigue teniendo tan solo 11 capítulos….sí así como lo leen, no quiero alargarlo, no sería beneficioso ni para ustedes ni para mi, para ustedes por tener que esperar las publicaciones (y se lo desesperante cuando te gusta un fic y duran tanto tiempo en publicar). Si las cosas no se alargan ni yo le doy tantas vueltas al asunto la historia seguirá teniendo sus once capítulos, MÁXIMO 15 si me veo en una situación que deba subir más capítulos, sea cualquiera que sea la razón. **

**Bueno, he escrito bastante, así que me voy despidiendo…**

**Gracias otra vez por tal maravilloso apoyo que me dan, lo aprecio bastante….**

**Hasta la próxima ^^**


	6. Déjate amar

**Un grato saludo a mis queridas lectoras, lamentablemente no pude publicar antes como hubiera querido, pero aquí estamos con una nueva entrega de esta historia. No crean que las abandono, no, por nada en el mundo. Además deben estar felices, es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me siento al leerlos, siempre me animan, y es muy grato sentir todo el apoyo que me dan, más sus buenos deseos para conmigo. **

**Bueno, no más bla bla bla ^^ aquí les dejo el capítulo, disfrútenlo. **

"_**Cuando un libertino desea a una mujer es capaz de luchar con quien sea para tenerla, aunque su oponente sea Dios mismo"**_

**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, salvo aquellos que sean de mi propia invención, son de CLAMP yo solo hago esto por diversión y ocio. **

**Capítulo 6**

_**Déjate amar**_

La reciente noticia iba en boca en boca de cada una de las monjas y novicias en el convento, se rumoraba acerca de la joven que recién se había marchado, se decía tantas cosas como que se había fugado con un marinero y se había ido a vivir a las islas del caribe, así como que ya estaba casada y que incluso podría estar embarazada, se decían tantas cosas y ninguna de ellas eran verdad, al menos no del todo, pues todas las ocurrencias de aquellas mentes involucraban a un hombre del cual se había enamorado perdidamente, pero nadie sabía, o quizás solo para mantener viva sus historias románticas, no aceptaban el hecho de que aquella joven sigue estando en el orfanato a donde la habían mandado para ser tutora de los niños. Por estas razones algunas risitas se le escapaban cuando alguna de las monjas pasaba a su lado haciendo cualquier comentario que involucrara una historia de amor tragicomedia.

La Hermana Teresa se encontraba en el salón terminando de escribir una carta para la joven Sakura, después de saber que había desistido de ser monja, quería darle su opinión y su apoyo, porque pueda ser, que así como muchas la miren con una sonrisa diciendo que "todo estará bien", muchas hablaran en su espalda, imaginándose lo peor de ella, y quería prevenirla, y desearle lo mejor en su nueva vida. Dejó a un lado su pluma y colocó la carta en el sobre.

Algo en su interior siempre le dijo que esto pasaría, cuando vio por primera vez a Sakura, a penas con catorce años, en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo especial, ella realmente deseaba formar parte de esta vida, seguir a Dios, pero con los años ese brillo fue desapareciendo, ella tal vez nunca se percató de eso, cegada con la idea de una promesa, y ahora se había dado cuenta que en sus manos está su destino y solo ella puede forjarlo.

-Perdone que la interrumpa Hermana Teresa-le decía una de las monjas-tenemos un pequeño problema en la cocina, otra vez aquellas jóvenes están peleando-la hermana se refería a unas niñas que hacía reciente pasaron a formar parte del convento, y al parecer no congeniaban bien, y ambas le habían tocado el trabajo de la cocina, las dos querían tener el mando, o hacer que una trabaje más que otra, y ellas solo podían controlarse cuando la Hermana Teresa les reprochaba sobre su comportamiento, pues ella siempre ha tenido tacto con las más jóvenes del convento.

-Esas dos, no se cansan-decía al poner los ojos en blanco, cansada de lo mismo-iré en un momento, primero llevaré esta carta al correo.

-Pero es que están por prenderle fuego a la cocina-quería que supiera lo urgente que era, y efectivamente escucharon como unos platos se rompían al chocar contra el suelo.

-Dios me ayude-decía la hermana Teresa-esto es insólito, hermana ¿podría hacerme el favor de llevar esto al correo?-le entregó el sobre blanco-el mensajero no tarda en pasar y quisiera que fuera enviada rápidamente.

-No se preocupe-le dijo con una sonrisa-mientras nos liberes de aquellas dos-e hizo una mueca con los labios.

-Así lo haré-le afirmó la hermana Teresa.

Después de verla marcharse hacía la cocina caminó hacía la entrada del convento donde suele pasar el mensajero para recoger y entregar la correspondencia. Era un día esplendido, con el cielo azul y el sol a lo alto, y la brisa que soplaba era bastante refrescante, por eso no se quejo de tener que esperar al mensajero ya que disfrutaba del aire y el paisaje al estar ahí afuera.

-Hermana Angélica-escuchó decir detrás suyo, se sobresaltó pues la habían tomado de sorpresa-quien nada teme, nada debe… ¿no lo cree así?-la Hermana Sol María se colocó a su lado y con la mirada examinó su rostro.

-No…nada que ver hermana superiora-trataba de decir sin trabarse, es que ella solía ser tan estricta y gruñona, así como fría y calculadora, aunque todo lo que hace lo hace por el bien del convento y la congregación, esa era su justificación, muchas le temía o quizás la respetaban-es solo que me tomó de sorpresa-terminó diciendo.

-Y… ¿a quién espera? O es su trabajo ahora holgazanear en la entrada-su voz era firme.

-No, estoy esperando al mensajero-y mostró el sobre que tenía entre las manos-le hago un pequeño favor a la Hermana Teresa.

Al escuchar eso su sexto sentido se activó por completo, sabía muy bien que desde hace días la hermana Teresa venía comportándose muy extraña, y luego recibe la carta de Sakura diciendo que desistía de sus hábitos, algo estaba mal, y no permitiría que nada afectara a la congregación. No conocía los motivos de Sakura, ella solo pide que sea revocada sin más y menos, sin embargo, algo le decía que la hermana Teresa sabía más de la cuenta sobre todo esto, y estaba completamente segura que esa carta era para ella, siempre habían sido muy cercanas.

-Entréguemela-le ordenó.

-Pero ya esta…-trató de protestar, pero la hermana Sol María le arrebató de la mano la carta antes que ella pudiera hacer lago.

-No se preocupe hermana Angélica, tengo otra carta que enviar, y la buscaré ahora mismo a mi despacho-decía mientras metía la carta en uno de los bolsillos-y usted no tiene que esperar por ningún mensajero, y vaya a hacer algo productivo.

Sin poder decir nada más se encaminó hacía el interior cuando ya la Madre Superiora había entrado, y la vio cerrar la puerta del despacho, no entendía el por qué de su curiosidad sobre esa carta, lo mejor sería comunicárselo a la hermana Teresa.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-se dijo así misma cuando caminaba hacía la cocina-no hay por que dudar, la hermana Sol María solo fue a buscar otra carta, ella misma se la entregaría al mensajero, debo relajarme más.

Y cambió de dirección dirigiéndose ahora a la capilla donde pasaría algunas horas rezando.

Cuando estuvo sentada frente a su escritorio, y se había asegurado de cerrar la puerta para que nadie pudiera interrumpirla, abrió el sobre y leyó la carta que claramente estaba dirigida hacía Sakura.

"_Querida Sakura:_

_No puedo decir que tu decisión me sorprende, cuando algo así ya me lo esperaba, no preguntes por qué, yo solo lo sabía, aunque otras han quedado anonadas y preguntándose una y otra vez las razones que pudiste tener para hacerlo. Si supieras las historias que han inventado hasta ahora, con decirte que vives en las islas del caribe con un atractivo marinero, pero no te escribo para contarte esto. _

_Si esa es la vida que quieres, sigue adelante, y sabrás que Dios nunca te abandonará, no te sientas avergonzada o triste pensando que lo has defraudado cuando no es así, Él te ama, te conoce mejor que nadie, Él nunca abandona a sus hijos, y se que Él te comprende así que no quiero que dudes de esto. Tengo curiosidad, y perdona a esta vieja monja que como las demás quieren imaginarse cualquier historia de amor para pasar el momento, ¿tu decisión tiene que ver con aquel hombre del cual me hablaste? Si es así me he de suponer que volviste a encontrarte con él, ni me imagino en la situación que estarías. Si es como supongo, no quiero que te castigues como la última vez cuando me redactaste sobre el beso, y si es amor lo que sientes por él y si él igual te ama, entonces sé feliz. _

_Muchas cosas se dirán de ti, no le hagas caso, y aprovecha esta nueva vida de la mejor forma, pero recuerda que hayas desistido no significa que te apartes de Dios, de igual manera puedes cumplirle…."_

Y no concluyó de leer cuando ya había arrugada la carta y lanzándola al suelo. No podía creer que el buen nombre de su congregación se ensuciara de esa manera, no lo permitiría. Ella regresaría al camino correcto, aunque tuviera que arrastrarla consigo.

***********

No existía forma para arrancar su aroma de flores silvestres de su piel, ni el sabor de su boca, que ahora se esparcía por todo su ser, reclamándole a volver a tenerla debajo de su cuerpo y sentirla nuevamente. Pero era imposible lograr hacerlo, ahora ella estaba fuera de su alcance. Solo habían pasado dos días desde aquella tórrida despedida, y cuando al fin pensó que la tendría para sí, ella se escapó como se escapa el agua de entre los dedos, dejándolo sólo con una pasión que le quemaba por dentro. Nunca llegó a pensar que estaría en esas condiciones por una mujer, desde que había conocido esos ojos verdes su vida se había convertido en un caos, ya no tenía control sobre nada ni sobre sí mismo, ella era la razón de su ser, ella le daba significado a los simples detalles de la naturaleza, pero ahora estaba solo, y todo le parecía gris e insignificante, no veía nada más que el color bronce del líquido que estaba en su copa. De un solo trago se tomó todo el contenido del whisky, y este pasó lentamente rasgando con fuego su garganta, era la única sensación que le recordaba que aún era un simple mortal.

Todo le parecía una mala broma del destino, quizás estuviera pagando cada una de sus aventuras, los corazones rotos que dejo atrás, y ahora era el suyo que se desboronaba en pedazos en una terrible soledad. Su risa se ahogó entre las paredes de su despacho llamando la atención de su administrador.

-Señor Li, ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntaba, mirándolo inquisitivamente. El señor venía portándose muy raro desde que había llegado, nunca antes, con los años que trabajaba para él lo había visto en esas condiciones.

-Aún respiro, entonces pueda ser que aún lo esté-decía al tomar una mejor posición en su asiento, dejó la copa encima del escritorio y trató vanamente en concentrarse en los papeles que tenía delante-Jefferson-le llamó-aquí hay unas cuentas que no recuerdo que antes las utilizáramos.

-El nuevo cocinero es muy exigente señor, y se asegura en recibir los mejores productos-le explicó, sus ojos grises examinaron a su jefe, parecía estar desanimado, además de que estaba bebiendo de más-si lo prefiere podremos dejar esto para mañana, aún tenemos tiempo señor…no creo que este muy bien que digamos-se atrevió a decir y Shaoran lo fulminó con la mirada, bastante era saber que estaba mal, pero peor era que otros se lo echaran en cara.

-Puedes retirarte Jefferson-extendió su mando señalando la puerta-continuamos mañana entonces.

No quería que otros pagaran por su mal humor, y aún así aprovechaba el más mínimo error de cualquiera de los trabajadores de la hacienda para reprenderlos y gritarles, tratando de sacar toda su frustración, y le resultaba totalmente inútil, pues en las noches su cama seguía vacía, y sus ansias lo poseían queriendo ir tras ella y traerla consigo, aunque tuviera que secuestrarla. Incluso en varias ocasiones había pensado en esa posibilidad, no recordaba que el orfanato fuera custodiado, y si solo estaban el sacerdote y cualquier otra monja podría llevar el plan con gran facilidad. Pero tenía miedo, no quería tenerla a la fuerza, y mucho menos que ella luego se lo reclamase entre lágrimas. Si ella ya lo había rechazado optando por aquella vida, él no podía hacer nada, y eso lo atormentaba aún más.

El sonido de la puerta atrajo su atención, se levantó y se dirigió a la mesita de bar, donde tenía la botella de whisky y otros licores que le habían servido de compañía en esas horas, y se servio otro trago.

-Pase-dijo al tiempo que se llevaba la copa a sus labios.

-Mi señor-se anunció Christopher al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí-me mandó a llamar.

Shaoran caminó hacía la venta y apreció la oscuridad que se esparcía entre los árboles, y la luna resplandecía desde el cielo, iluminando todo el claro.

-Solo quiero el reporte de hoy-seguía mirando a través de la ventana, esperando su respuesta.

-No hay mucha diferencia con el de ayer-se apresuró a decir-por las mañanas imparte clases a los niños en un pequeño salón que se encuentra externo al orfanato, luego cerca del medio día deja que los niños se diviertan al aire libre, hoy por ejemplo les entregó colores y papel para dibujar-Shaoran lo escuchaba y se imaginaba cada movimiento de la esmeralda, se preguntaba si llevaba el pelo suelto o en un moño, si vestía el traje de novicia o algún vestido gris-después de eso vuelve al orfanato y sigue con sus deberes, a veces ayuda a recoger la siembra, o en la cocina…

-¿Se ve feliz?-le preguntó, aún con dudas de si quería o no escuchar la respuesta.

-Sonríe mucho, mi señor, me atrevería a decir que es feliz.

Shaoran apretó con fuerzas su vaso, al punto en que escuchó un ligero crack, si era una agonía imaginársela feliz, saberlo por alguien más le dejaba un vacío en el pecho.

-Puedes irte ya.

Christopher caminó hacía la puerta y antes de salir le dirigió una última mirada a su patrón.

-¿He de volver mañana?

-No, esta vez iré yo-le comunicó y cuando este hubo cerrado la puerta, descargó todo su pesar contra la pared del despacho al lanzar el vaso de whisky.

************

El brillo de la luna le parecía maravilloso aquella noche tan estrechada, y se estremeció al imaginar que él podría estar observando esa misma luna al igual que ella. Pero ¿qué pensaría él al hacerlo? A veces se lamentaba por el hecho de no haberle comunicado lo que tenía en mente antes de salir del carruaje, pero no quería apresurar las cosas, lo que menos deseaba era ocupar la extensa lista de conquistas de Shaoran, esperaba más de él, y pudiera ser que un futuro se arrepintiera de eso, y aún así guardaba las esperanzas de poder llegar a conquistar al calavera más deseado de toda la sociedad londinense.

-¿Conquistar?-se preguntó entre risas-ni siquiera podría decir el significado de esa palabra.

Se alejó de la ventana y fue hasta el espejo para encontrarse con una mujer que aunque era tan parecida a ella, le resultaba un tanto difícil de reconocer. Había dejado todo atrás para empezar con una nueva vida, y aún no había tenido el valor de comunicárselo a su familia. Tantas veces había empezado a escribir la carta y así mismo la arrugaba y la lanzaba a otro montón más de papeles, no por que tuviera miedo de decirles que ya no sería monja, sino porque no sabía que razones darles, y mucho menos a su madre, no quería decepcionarla, tan solo esperaba que ella lo aceptara y la recibiera en sus brazos como siempre. Pero aún no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Apreció la sutiliza de sus ojos, y el rubor subió hasta sus mejillas al recordarlo, sus dedos tocaron sus labios e imaginó cada detalle de aquel último beso. No sabía si todos los hombres eran así, o si es que él era único en su especie.

-No me hagas arrepentirme de esto Shaoran-dijo entre susurros, pues, aunque ya había desistido, la duda seguía carcomiéndola, y anhelaba desde lo más profundo de su ser y le rogaba a Dios, que su decisión fuera la correcta.

La noche terminó con el amanecer, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día, y con todo el optimismo Sakura se levantó de la cama para prepararse y así empezar con sus clases.

Como ya se había convertido en costumbre, poco después de tomar su desayuno se encaminó hacía el salón de clases que se encontraba a las afueras del orfanato, solo a unos cinco minutos de distancia. Hacía todo lo posible para mantenerlo animado y así alentar a los chicos. No era más que una casucha de madera que habían levantado poco después de la fundación del orfanato, no estaba en buenas condiciones por esta razón Edward y Steve, dos albañiles del lugar que en muchas ocasiones habían reparado cualquier gotera, o si algún muro había amenazado con caer, ellos estaban dispuestos a ofrecer sus servicios, y como eran conocidos por todos muchas veces lo encontraban almorzando o cenando en la cocina, así como en sus alrededores por si los necesitaban.

-Buen día señores-les saludó alzando la voz, pues estos estaban en el techo del salón colocando nuevos tablones.

-Buen día hermana-le saludó Steve, ambos parecían estar en sus cuarenta años, y debido a su trabajo que reclama bastante fuerza, eran altos y robustos, anchos de hombros y manos fuertes. Eran muy agradables.

Algunas personas aún la seguían llamando hermana, pues pocos conocían la verdad de su condición, y no le molestaba, la mitad de su vida había sido llamada por ese apelativo, y siempre le había gustado.

-Queríamos remplazar algunos tablones antes de que usted llegara-le comunicó Edward desde lo alto del techo-terminaremos antes de que empiece sus clases.

-Muchas gracias, y les dejaré esto-decía al levantar una canasta que traía en sus manos-por si aún no han desayunado.

-Como siempre, pensando en los demás-comentó Edward y ella sonrió, se sentía tan bien al ayudar a los demás, en darles un trocito de alegría.

Al entrar al salón escuchó los fuertes martillazos, era mejor que terminasen antes pues después no podría impartir la clase con aquel ruido. Las flores que había colocado ayer en la repisa seguían ahí, y fue para cambiarles el agua. El piso del salón no era cementado, y las butacas para los niños eran viejas y la madera ya lucía en mal estado, y aún así con la pequeña decoración al colocar las cortinas, y al haber limpiado el lugar, no se veía tan mal, y además tenía planeado una sorpresa para los niños, pues le había pedido el favor a Edward y Steve de construir nuevos pupitres, habían podido conseguir la madera necesaria para ello, y eso la emocionaba bastante.

Le gustaba estar ahí, de ser ayuda para los niños, además que ellos habían despertado su lado maternal, se llevaba tan bien con ellos, y aprendía cada cosa. Eran traviesos si, y era increíble como esos niños, de los cuales muchos nunca llegaron a conocer a sus padres, eran capaces de levantarse cada mañana y mostrar una sonrisa en sus rostros, eran luchadores, y se sentía conmovida por ellos, y esa era una de las razones por la cual se había quedado, no solo para cumplir con su deber, más bien, porque era un placer inmenso estar ahí y compartir cada momento con los niños.

-Hemos terminado-anunció Steve al entrar al salón.

-Gracias otra vez-les decía al entregarles la canasta.

-Usted es un ángel-comentó Edward, haciendo que la esmeralda se ruborizara.

-Pero que dice…-no pudo evitar sonreír, los hombres salieron dejándola sola. Y minutos después el silencioso salón se llenó de risas y voces infantiles, que le parecieron campanillas celestiales a Sakura.

De inmediato dio inicio a su clase, todos los niños tenían entre seis a doce años, los más pequeños se dedicaban a pintar o a realizar cualquier deber que Sakura les pusiera en sus cuadernillos, aquel día aprendían escribir los números. Mientras que los más grandes tomaban clases de ortografía y escritura. Con esto había descubierto una nueva pasión, le gustaba enseñar, darle a aquellos niños una esperanza en sus vidas. Y era increíble lo rápido que aprendían, y lo entusiastas que se mostraban con cada lección, no podría tener quejas de ellos.

-Maestra-dijo Nicolás, tenía tan solo once años de edad, y mostraba ser bastante alto y delgado, su pelo rubio hacía contrastar sus ojos grises, y todas las pecas que cubrían su rostro lo hacía tan encantador, además era uno de los niños más traviesos y le fascinaba contar historias.

-¿Sí Nicolás?-le preguntó mientras se dirigía a su pupitre.

-No entiendo esto…-dijo al señalar en su cuadernillo lo que tenía escrito.

-Debes escribirlo diez veces, es una caligrafía-le explicaba con una sonrisa.

-Eso no-se quejó-no entiendo lo que quiere decir….

Nuevamente Sakura sonrió, tomó el cuadernillo y se paró frente a la clase, llamando la atención de los niños.

-"Porque tú eres mi roca y mi castillo; por tú nombre me guiarás y me encaminarás"-dijo al leer-¿quién sabe que significa?-les preguntó a todos, los niños se miraron entre sí, ninguno se atrevían a levantar la mano, pues no querían equivocarse-es el Salmo 31 versículo 3, ¿ninguno me podría decir que entienden? ¿Alguna idea?-les motivaba para hablar.

Entonces una de las niñas, quién era la mayor de edad entre todos ellos, levantó la mano tímidamente.

-¿Si Jenny?

-Creo…que dice que Dios nos llevará por nuestro camino-dijo sonrojándose, realmente era muy tímida.

-Muy buena respuesta Jenny-dijo sonriéndole-a ver niños ¿qué palabra les llega a la mente cuando piensan en roca?

-Indestructible-se aventuró a decir Nicolás.

-Fuerza-dijo alguien más desde el fondo del salón.

-Exacto, Dios es nuestro apoyo y fortaleza, en Él encontraremos el camino de nuestra vida, y nos llevará hacía Él-les explicaba al tiempo que sentía una calidez profunda en su corazón-y ahora que ya comprenden, ¿creen que podrán terminar la caligrafía con mayor entusiasmo?

-Por supuesto-dijo Jenny al exaltarse, ella misma se había sorprendido que llevó sus manos a su boca, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-Con ese ánimo quiero verlos trabajar-dijo entre risitas, cada día era una nueva experiencia, esos niños se habían convertido en algo especial en ella.

Siguieron con las lecciones posteriores, y cuando llegó el recesó Sakura los llevó hasta el claro donde acostumbraba para que jugaran entre sí. Era un día esplendido, aunque con mucho viento, pero aún así las nubes correteaban en el cielo azul, y la luz del sol hacía brillar el pasto.

Mientras los niños corrían de un lugar a otro, y sus risas inundaban sus oídos, caminó sujetando la falda del vestido por el viento, hacía la parte más alta donde crecían unos tulipanes, era un lugar hermoso rodeado de esas plantas, donde podía descansar. Al llegar se sentó entre las flores, dejando que su aroma invadieran sus pulmones, y cerró los ojos por un momento, imaginándose como sería pasar el resto de su vida de esa forma, hasta que sintió los pasos firmes de un caballo a su alrededor y abrió los ojos repentinamente.

Allí estaba Shaoran Li, montado sobre un caballo blanco de pura sangre, y la miraba lleno de intriga, ternura y algo más. Ella no dejó de mirarlo, ni siquiera al ponerse de pie perdieron el contacto. Sakura mostró su sonrisa sutil cuando estuvo a su lado y acariciaba el pelaje del caballo, siempre había tenido cierta agilidad con esos animales, los controlaba fácilmente.

-Pueden confundirte entre esas flores-dijo Shaoran con voz ronca, solo había tenido la intención de acercarse un poco y verla desde lejos, creyó que con eso sería suficiente, pero que estúpido había sido, porque con tan solo verla quería correr para estar lo más cerca de ella, y ahora la tenía frente suyo, mientras ella acariciaba su caballo, apretaba las riendas de este con fuerza para no lanzarse de manera precipitada sobre Sakura.

-Creí que hoy vería a Christopher-respondió obviado su comentario, aunque este le producía cierta calidez en su pecho.

-¿Cómo sabes…?-decía aturdido, él había mandado a su chofer a vigilarla para así tener información sobre ella, pero lo hacía a escondidas, al menos pensaba que él era prudente al hacerlo.

-¿No te ha dicho?-preguntaba con aires de inocencia-hemos conversado en algunas ocasiones cuando viene por acá, aunque se me hacía raro que viniera dos veces consecutivas.

Lo mataría, pensó para sus adentros, cuando llegara, le daría una buena reprimenda por esto, una cosa era mostrarse ansioso por saber cada paso de la esmeralda, pero otra era muy diferente que lo expusieran ante ella, y descubriera cuan débil era.

-Lo pagarás-dijo apretando los dientes, Sakura no pudo comprender lo que dijo, pues tan solo lo había murmurado. Shaoran bajó del caballo y dejo que el animal descansara.

El viento seguía soplando con fuerza, parecía que quisiera arrastrarse todo consigo. Sakura miró de soslayo a los niños para verificar que estuvieran bien, seguían jugando sin importarles el clima.

Estaban en silencio, la verdad es que Sakura no sabía que decir en ese momento, ni como actuar, y él solo se dedicaba a mirarla, sus ojos podían penetrarla de una manera exigente, haciéndola sentir nerviosa. No tenía experiencia en esto, nunca había intentado conquistar a ningún hombre, y sabía bien que jugaba con fuego, pues estaba determinada a enamorar al mayor de los libertinos, el hombre más experimentado quizás de toda Inglaterra, ella debía de parecer una niña tonta. La esmeralda extendió su mano hasta los cabellos revueltos de Shaoran, él nada más la apreció en cada movimiento, sin hacer nada más.

-Una hoja-dijo sonrojada por su acción, había retirado una hoja de sus cabellos, y había sentido la necesidad urgente de tocarlo. Y no se lo impidió, su mano fue hasta su rostro y lo tocó con delicadeza, y sintió como su barba rasgaba la palma de su mano-no te has afeitado hoy-comentó como si fuera lo más normal entre ellos.

Shaoran llevó su mano hasta la de ella, la apretó por unos largos segundos, pero después la retiró con una lentitud pasmosa, si con tan solo verla sus emociones crecían y una pasión aún sin consumir quemaba su ser, su contacto simplemente lo enloquecía. Estaba tan extraña, no dejaba de sonreír, y lo miraba con una ternura abrumadora, y tenía unas terribles ganas de estrecharla contra sí. Ella era todo lo que nunca había soñado y aún así la deseaba. Suficiente era con saber que había perdido toda oportunidad, pero él era un incorregible masoquista, pues ahí estaba él, sufriendo una agonía al no tocarla, al no poder besarla. Y ¿por qué demonios ella se comportaba de una manera tan natural? ¿Por qué no había salido corriendo cuando lo vio, como hubiera hecho en otras ocasiones? Esto lo confundía, no sabía que pasaba por la mente de la dueña de esos ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué tan callado?-preguntó Sakura al intentar acortar la distancia, pero se sentía una torpe al actuar así, y más porque olvidó agarrarse la falda del vestido y el viento hizo que se enredara entre sus piernas y tropezó. Shaoran la sujetó con fuerza por los brazos y evitar la caída, sus pechos rozaron el pecho de Shaoran.

-¿Qué haces?-su tono era agrio, y eso le dolió, ni siquiera ella sabía que estaba haciendo. A pesar de eso no la apartó de sí, era agradable percibir el aroma de sus cabellos.

-Yo…-su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza-hay algo que debo decirte-levantó el mentón para verlo a los ojos, y como siempre ellos la cautivaban, dejándola sin aliento. Era increíble lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacerle con tan solo una mirada.

-Dime lo que sea-acercó su mano a su mejilla con ansias de tocarla, pero por temor de perder la razón la retiró antes de poder hacerlo, y la apartó suavemente, sintiendo el vacío que esta dejaba tras de sí. Sakura se sintió decepcionada porque su tacto nunca llegó.

Su boca estaba seca, y sus ojos iban desde su boca y esos ojos ámbares, quería besarlo y sentirlo como la otra vez, y con el recuerdo aún vivo en su mente llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios tocándolos con templanza. Su boca era tan seductora como sus palabras, y moría por besarle, entonces él entre abrió sus labios y le sorprendió cuando su lengua acarició la punta de sus dedos.

Sakura parpadeó ante el contacto, y por pudor sintió ganas de apartar su mano, pues después de todo no era el mejor lugar, y necesitaba hablar primero con él. Shaoran tomó su mano entre las suyas acariciándola, y besó sus nudillos, uno por uno.

-No me tortures por favor-le dijo Shaoran con voz ahogada mientras seguía acariciando su mano-si piensas dejarme no lo hagas…

-Yo tengo que…

Pero el llanto de uno de sus alumnos la hizo girar sobre sus talones para ir corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos. Una de las niñas lloraba de manera incontrolable y Nicolás trataba de tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó nerviosa al llegar, se arrodilló frente a la niña y con mimos secó sus lágrimas.

-Se ha asustado maestra-respondió Nicolás.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber.

-Es que….él-decía gimoteando, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto-me contó cosas feas.

-¿Cómo es eso?-su mirada reprobatoria examinó a Nicolás, quien apenado bajó la mirada.

-Es algo que todos dicen-trató de explicarse-sobre el fantasma-terminó diciendo en un susurro.

La niña se estremeció al escuchar esa palabra, Sakura la abrazó consolándola, ya todos los niños se había agrumados alrededor de ellos, queriendo saber que sucedía.

-Por favor Nicolás, no existen los fan…-pero se calló antes de terminar la palabra.

-El de la torre sí-defendió su historia, siempre la contaba a sus amigos.-Dicen que es una niña no más grande que nosotros, vive en la torre-dijo señalando con su dedo hacía el orfanato y la torre que se erguía en este. Realmente se veía tétrico desde aquella distancia, podría decirse que los dos ventanales que tenía parecían ojos que la observaban, y el pelo se le puso de punta al comprobar que una sombra se movía en el interior de ella.

Debía ser la imaginación jugándole una broma, además los fantasmas no existían, hay que temerle a los vivos y no a los muertos, además podría ser cualquiera que estuviera allá arriba.

-Deja de estar contándole esas cosas a la niña-apenas había comenzado a calmarse-no les gusta ese tipo de historia. Muy bien, ahora vayan todos adentro-les decía, algunos se desanimaron pues se estaban divirtiendo bastante-nos falta dar una lección, vayan…

Los niños se dirigían nuevamente al salón y Sakura buscó con la mirada a Shaoran, pero este había desaparecido, no se había dado cuenta cuando tomó su caballo y se marchó. Un peso se depositó en sus hombros, debía de buscar la manera de hablar con él y confesarle todo.

***********

¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Acaso es una charada en contra de él? ¿Se estaba vengando de alguna u otra forma por todas las situaciones en las que el la involucró? No, ella no era así, era un alma limpia, solo a él se le ocurriría pensar así porque su conciencia es un poso oscuro sin fondo. Y aún así, sabía bien que ella no estaba jugando limpio, ¿por qué le miraba así? Además, ella quería decirle algo, en sus ojos pudo darse cuenta, pero ¿qué sería? Si nuevamente le afirmaría que sería monja, y que nada entre ellos puede ser, no sabría que sería capaz de hacer.

-Estás jugando con fuego gatita-dijo para sí mismo-y quién juega con fuego…se puede quemar-y un brillo en sus ojos ámbares se asomaron, ella no tendría escapatoria.

Agitó las riendas de su caballo y el fuerte viento dio contra su rostro mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad hacía su casa. Allí podría estar un poco más sereno, pero solo un poco.

Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla, de exigirle la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos, porque si ella le confesara que dentro de su ser hay algún sentimiento, el más mínimo que fuera, él pelearía por ella, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a Dios mismo. No estaba dispuesto a perderla, y menos si ella confesaba que lo quería. Porque esta seguro que sus ojos dicen lo que su boca niega, ella lo deseaba, lo sabía por su manera de mirarlo, y de cómo ella había respondido tan ardientemente a aquel beso en el carruaje que aún seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Había pasado una mala noche tratando de encontrar alguna lógica razón del porque Sakura había actuado así cuando se encontraron en el claro. Al menos debía tenerla, pues torturarlo no era una de sus opciones, eso pensaba él. Por esta razón antes del atardecer se había vuelto a acercar al orfanato, y desde lo alto de una colina, aún montado en su caballo la observó mientras jugaba con los niños, corría de un lugar a otro, como si el objetivo fuera atraparla y ella intentara escapar de ellos, aunque siempre se dejaba alcanzar. Era divino observarla desde allí, tan natural, parecía como si ella fuera parte de todo lo que la rodeara, y su sonrisa iluminaba todo el lugar. No podía escuchar su risa, pero se la imaginaba dulce y risueña, quería tenerla así para él, ser causante de sus risas, la razón de su existencia, sería tan perfecto levantarse cada mañana y ver esos ojos verdes capaces de embrujarlo y de hacer de él lo que le plazca.

Uno de los niños se aproximó hasta donde estaba él, y lo miró con suma curiosidad como si tratara de recordar algo.

-Usted es el hombre que estaba con la maestra ayer-comentó acortando un poco más la distancia, tenía ganas de acariciar el caballo, pero no sabía si sería prudente.

-¿Tienes nombre pequeño?-preguntó Shaoran.

-No soy pequeño, tengo doce años ya...y si, me llamo Nicolás-respondió con voz altiva, no le gustaba cuando lo llamaban así, él se consideraba un hombre capaz de luchar.

Shaoran rió ante su respuesta, y más porque se había colocado ambas manos en las caderas y lo miraba con el mentón erguido como si estuviera fastidiado por el apelativo que había recibido.

-Muy bien Nicolás, ¿te gustaría pasear en el caballo?-el niño abrió los ojos por completo entusiasmado por esa idea.

-¿De verdad puedo? ¿No me estará engañando para conseguir algo con la maestra?-a Shaoran le impresionó su rápida deducción, y lo atrevido que era el pequeño.

-Creo que ya sabes lo que ambos queremos-le dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Bajó del caballo y tomó al niño por los brazos para subirlo, él estaba encantado, y comenzó agitar los brazos para llamar la atención de los demás niños y así mirasen que estaba haciendo él. Shaoran guiaba al animal por las riendas y lo dirigía a donde estaban los demás y cierta esmeralda que lo observaba con los brazos cruzados mientras su pie golpeaba el suelo agitadamente. Los niños rodearon a Shaoran y a Nicolás, y algunos le pedían si podían subir también, él los complacía para así poder permanecer más tiempo, además Sakura estaba concentrada en él.

-Muy bien niños, hora de entrar-les dijo a todos, mientras ellos desalentados le pedían si podían quedarse más tiempo.

-Vamos maestra, por favor-le pedía uno de ellos con ojos de borregos.

-Lo siento niños, pero ya deben prepararse para la cena, así que adentro-ninguno de ellos querían entrar y sin embargo siguieron las órdenes de su maestra.-veo que te llevas bien con los niños-comentó cuando todos hubieron entrado.

-Si, estoy acostumbrados a ellos, por mis sobrinos-respondió al acercarse-¿quieres dar un paseo?-sentía las ganas de llevársela de allí.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior como si meditara su sugerencia, por un momento creyó que se negaría.

-¿A dónde?-sabía que quizás no estaría bien estar sola con él, pero era el único momento que tendrían para decirle la verdad.

Shaoran se subió al caballo con un movimiento ágil y preciso, extendió la mano para que Sakura la tomara y subiera con él. Ella se acomodó delante de él, con las piernas hacía un lado. Los brazos de Shaoran cruzaban su cintura para poder sujetar las riendas.

-Será una sorpresa-le dijo al oído, dejando un rastro de su aliento en su piel, lo cual hizo que se estremeciera.

Era increíble esa sensación de libertad que corría por todo su cuerpo mientras estaba así con Shaoran, nunca pensó que sería tan atrevida como para estar haciendo lo que hacía ahora. Pero no podía estar mal, pues ella se sentía de maravilla. Recostó su espalda sobre su pecho, y el la abrazó por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, atrayéndola más hacía él. Y ella cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de cada instante.

Se internaron en el bosque, Sakura no tenía idea a dónde la podría estar llevando, y miró hacía arriba, y algunas nubes grises opacaban el cielo. Siguieron andando, hasta que Sakura pudo escuchar lo que creía que era un arroyo. Y efectivamente era eso.

Un pequeño arroyo en lo profundo del bosque. El agua cristalina caía a través de unas rocas, lo sorprendente era que donde estaban solo había grama de un verde esplendoroso y los árboles parecían como si formaran una cerca alrededor de este. Se escuchaba el canto de las aves, y el paso de algunos animales.

-Ya llegamos-le dijo al sacarla de su ensoñación.

-Es un lugar hermoso-comentó al aceptar los brazos de este para bajar del caballo, y la cercanía que hubo entre ambos fue tan íntima que sus labios se rozaron esporádicamente. No se podría decir quien de los dos tuvo esa intención.

Shaoran tragó en seco para intentar mantener su auto control.

-Es mi pedazo de paraíso-dijo Shaoran mostrándole el lugar-lo descubrí por casualidad cuando me perdí un día, estaba pequeño, mis padres habían preparado un día de campo, y mientras exploraba la zona me perdí.-Sakura lo escuchaba atentamente, como si ya lo demás no importara, y él fuera lo más maravilloso que pudiera ver-entonces mientras divagaba lo encontré, permanecí aquí algunas horas hasta que mis padres dieron conmigo, pero lo increíble es que aquí nunca estuve asustado, todo lo contrario, entonces lo bautice como mío y me aseguré de hacer una especie de camino para así poder regresar.

-Es perfecto-comentó la esmeralda, no obstante no sabía bien si se refería a él o a su pedazo de paraíso.

-Quería enseñártelo, que conocieras un poco más de mí-acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y fue imposible evitar tocar sus labios.

-¿Por qué?-exigió saber Sakura-¿por qué quieres que conozca más de ti?-debía asegurarse primero de lo que él sentía antes de confesárselo.

-Quisiera tenerte así siempre, cerca de mí-la atrajo a su cuerpo, y Sakura colocó sus manos en su fornido pecho, y fue increíble percibir el latido de su corazón contra su palma.-y a pesar de todo, se que una barrera nos separa, pero yo estoy dispuesto a destruirla si es preciso-colocó un mechón de su castaño cabello detrás de su oreja y antes de soltarlo jugó con la punta de este.

Deseaba creer en cada una de sus palabras, y que dijera que la amaba para así ella sentir la confianza de decirle que ya era libre, que podían estar juntos y que nada los separaba. Y sin embargo, sentía que el tiempo corría y que en cada segundo los alejaba. Pero debía ser cuidadosa, y asegurarse de no ser una más para él.

-Shaoran…yo-empezó a decir, y su corazón se aceleró a una velocidad increíble-deberías saber algo…

-No me hagas esto, se que he cometido mis errores, pero no merezco esta agonía por ti…-tomó entre sus manos su pequeño rostro y se inclinó, sus frentes pegadas, sus alientos se entremezclaban-si me deseas y me amas, dímelo…pero no juegues así conmigo, podrías quemarte-dijo esto último con una sonrisa picarona y traviesa.

Sakura solo quería engancharse a su cuello, abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Es importante lo que debo decirte-Shaoran sintió frío cuando Sakura se separó de él, y la vio caminar hasta la orilla del arroyo. Eso no le gustaba.-quiero que sepas la razón por la cual baje del carruaje aquel día, sin decirte nada-no le gustó como había empezando, fuera lo que fuera a decirle, no sería a su beneficio, pero la secuestraría si fuera necesario, la haría cambiar de opinión-desde pequeña sabía como sería mi vida, y nunca llegue a pensar que podría ser diferente, entonces tu apareciste alborotando todo-cierta culpa lo invadió, estaban a cierta distancia, ella le daba la espalda, y un nerviosismo se hizo dueña de ella-no conozco nada más que esta vida, y de cierto modo se que me estoy arriesgando-giró sobre sus talones y ahora estaban de frente, Shaoran juraría que quería llorar, ¿por qué solo era el causante de su dolor?-le escribe a la madre superiora-ahora Sakura se acercaba a cortos pasos a Shaoran, él simplemente no se movía de donde estaba-y en esa carta renuncié a mis hábitos.

Eso lo había dejado paralizado de sorpresa, significaba entonces que no era….

-¿Significa algo para ti eso Shaoran, que haya rechazado los hábitos?-por Dios necesitaba una respuesta suya, algo que le confirmara que estaba haciendo lo correcto al confesarle eso.

-Sí….que ahora puedo hacer esto…

Fue casi corriendo hasta donde ella, y sin previo aviso aprisionó su boca con la suya, con tal urgencia como si necesitara de ese beso tanto como el aire para respirar. Sakura entrelazó sus brazos en su cuello, pues sus piernas flaquearon ante el contacto de su boca y creyó que caería allí mismo. No era un beso que solo mostrara el deseo que sentían ambos, sino algo más, había una ternura detrás de todo eso.

No podía describir lo que sentía, era una sensación tan plena y maravillosa, saber que no había nada que lo separa de ella era sencillamente inverosímil. Quería darle tanto, demostrarle que la amaba y la deseaba, que su cuerpo ha estado preso desde que la conoció, que ella estaba presente en la mayoría de sus sueños.

Sakura lanzó un gemido al sentirse tan acalorada por aquel beso y el aprovechó para introducir su lengua en ella, y saborear todo su ser, era increíble como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su contacto. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una lucha de poder, ambos querían sentirse, y ella misma se sorprendió al morder el labio inferior de Shaoran, y este gruñó, pensó que le había hecho daño y lo miró y se sintió abrumada al comprobar que los ojos de Shaoran estaban oscuros por una pasión incontrolable. El sonrió, y con la punta de su lengua acarició los labios de ella.

-Ahora soy libre para hacer esto-y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja para luego depositar dulces besos hasta llegar a su cuello donde sintió como palpitaba su vena y chupó deliciosamente esa zona.

Sakura gimió por las sensaciones que corrían por su cuerpo.

-Si ya hacías eso aún cuando era novicia, ¿qué no harías ahora?-comentó con voz sensual, nunca creyó que podría ser así.

-No me tientes mujer-y ella río, y el pensó que al fin era el causante de sus risas.

Un rayo de luz iluminó el bosque, seguido de un fuerte trueno, Sakura se estremeció, miró hacía el cielo y la lluvia comenzó a empapar su rostro.

-Vamos-le dijo Shaoran al tomarla de la mano, él subió primero al caballo y luego ella, pero esta vez ella estaba detrás de él con las piernas hacía un lado, se sujetó con fuerza a su cintura para no caerse, ya que Shaoran iba de prisa, pues la lluvia empeoraba en cada segundo, y los relámpagos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, al parecer era una tormenta.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-gritó Sakura mientras las gotas de lluvia empapaban su rostro, y trató de hacerse escuchar después de un nuevo relámpago. Sakura desconocía a donde se dirigían, no le era familiar el lugar.

-A mi casa-respondió Shaoran al agitar las riendas del caballo, y el pulso de la esmeralda se aceleró.

-¿Qué? No, mejor al orfanato.

-Estamos lejos de allá Sakura, y la tormenta empeorara es mejor que te lleve a casa-dijo con voz decidida, no valía nada discutir con él en ese momento.

Al llegar se desmontaron apresuradamente, Shaoran dejó al caballo con uno de sus criados para que lo llevaran a la caballeriza, él y Sakura entraron a la casa dejando huellas de agua detrás de ellos.

Sakura temblaba de frío, sus labios estaban casi morados, y el vestido ahora le resultaba mucho más pesado. Otro de sus criados fue hasta donde ellos de inmediato con algunas toallas para secarse y mandó a incendiar la chimenea del salón y así pudieran mantenerse calientes. Cuando estuvieron cerca del fuego Shaoran comenzó a secar el rostro de ella cuidadosamente, quitando algunos mechones que estaban pegados a su rostro, y sonrió al ver como una pequeña gota había quedado suspendida en una de las pestañas de ella.

-Será mejor que te cambies-le sugirió Shaoran-no quiero que te enfermes.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida, a decir verdad, estaba completamente perdida en él, ver todo su cuerpo mojado, como la camisa se pegaba a su pecho dándole rienda suelta a la imaginación, parecía como si los botones fueran a salir volando por todo el lugar, sus hombros anchos, como ansiaba ser abrazada por él. Entonces comprendió a lo que él se refería y no le pareció muy buena idea-no…no creo que deba, sería imprudente.

-Imprudente sería que te dejara así y que te diera algún resfriado-se acercó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos-no quiero que te pase nada malo, y menos por mí culpa-confesó, y decidió darle un poco de calor a sus fríos labios arropándolos con los suyos.

Pero su beso fue interrumpido al escuchar un carraspeo detrás de ellos.

-Señor…¿necesita algo?-era el mismo que los había recibido en la puerta.

-A decir verdad, si, llévela al cuarto de huésped y consígale alguna bata o vestido, mientras el de ella se seca-pidió Shaoran y empujó suavemente hacía adelante a Sakura para que esta siguiera al mayordomo.-una cosa más-pidió antes de que cerrara la puerta-mande a preparar un poco de café para la dama y para mi.

Hizo una leve reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse.

Desde que había llegado un nerviosismo incontrolable se hacía dueño de su cuerpo, pensar que estaba sola con Shaoran en esa casa la mortificaba, bueno, quizás no estaba sola, pero la presencia de él bastaba para olvidar a cualquier otra persona y no pensar con claridad, y debía hacerlo, que estuviera allí simplemente significaba que el se preocupaba por ella, y por eso no había ido hasta al orfanato pues la tormenta era tan terrible que aún las ráfagas de viento golpeaban con furia los ventanales y los relámpagos iluminaban la estancia.

Con todo eso no había podido apreciar la elegancia de la casa, y la magnitud de esta, podría decirse que era más grande que la propia propiedad de sus padres. El mayordomo la guió por unas escaleras, para seguir a un amplio pasillo, había varias puertas, llegaron a una de ellas y Sakura entró a la habitación. Era bastante acogedora y agradable, una cama ancha estaba en el mismo centro de esta, la luz penetró en ella cuando el mayordomo encendió una lámpara y la colocó en la mesita de noche. Había un libro encima de esta y un armario de caoba, más un tocador con un espejo.

-Aquí tiene señorita-le dijo al extenderle una bata blanca-espero que se sienta cómoda con esto, no creí que sería correcta prestarle algún vestido de una criada, mi Lady.

Sakura tomó la bata, y no supo por qué comenzó a preguntarse si esto le pertenecía a alguna mujer con la que Shaoran se había relacionado, le repugnaba pensar en esa idea.

-Es de una de las hermana del señor-anunció el mayordomo como si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento, y aunque sabía que era imposible no pudo evitar ruborizarse por esto.-a veces cuando vienen de visita dejan una y que otra prenda.

-Gracias-se sentía tan extraña, nada de esto debería estar pasando.

Al retirarse Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro, pero no sabía si era de alivio o de angustia, todavía tenía duda en cambiarse, pero cuando comenzó a estornudar creyó que sería lo mejor, lo peor de esto es que terminara enferma. El vestido cayó sobre sus pies pesadamente dejando el suelo empapado. Únicamente llevaba puesto la camisola y la enagua, que estaban igualmente mojados. Y su piel se estremeció al sentir el viento contra su cuello, pero se había dado cuenta que las ventanas estaban cerradas, entonces se dio la vuelta y su mirada quedo congelada hacía la puerta.

Ahí estaba Shaoran con una bandeja donde tenía unas tazas. La vergüenza la cubrió por completo, estaba prácticamente desnuda frente a él, pues la camisola se ajustaba a sus pechos y dejaba entre ver su piel, ya que se había vuelto transparente al estar mojada. Corrió hacía la cama para tomar la bata y cubrirse con ella.

Verla así frente a él, era una de las sensaciones más eróticas que había experimentado es su vida, a pesar de toda la experiencia de la cual gozaba, incluso sentía como su miembro tomaba vida debajo de sus pantalones. Y aún así debía controlarse, tenía que repetirse una y otra vez que Sakura no era como las otras, no había forma de compararla, ella era única y especial, y eso es lo que él adoraba de ella. Cuando tomó deprisa la bata para cubrirse fue un acto que le había parecido tan inocente. Era necesario que pensara con la cabeza y no con otra cosa.

Pero era tan tentador tenerla así, deseaba tocar cada línea de su piel, hacerla temblar con su aliento caliente, hacerla suya completamente, y con solo pensarlo miles de pensamientos batallaban en su mente y en algo más. Dejó la bandeja sobre el tocador y se encaminó lentamente hacía ella. Sakura permaneció inmóvil escuchando su propio corazón latiendo con ímpetu contra su piel. En su cabeza una voz gritaba que corriera, que no debía de estar ahí, y sin embargo, solo pudo ver como se acercaba y la tomaba por los brazos. Sus manos calientes hicieron un choque eléctrico al tocar su fría piel.

Él le quito la bata con la cual intentaba de manera inútil cubrirse con ella. Sakura bajo el rostro avergonzada y el tomó su mentón con la punta de su pulgar para hacer que lo mirase. Sus ojos verdes se encontraban llenos de dudas, se inclinó y besó con ternura cada uno de sus párpados, ella se estremeció con el contacto de su boca, y esta fue descendiendo, besó sus mejillas, la comisura de sus labios, bajó a su cuello y succionó de él como si fuese un vampiro, haciendo que miles de sensaciones llegara hasta más debajo de su vientre.

-Shaoran…-intentó decir algo, pero ni ella misma sabía qué, su mente estaba en blanco, y Shaoran jugaba con ella como un tierno diablo, incendiando cada parte de su ser sin darle lo que ella realmente quería, su boca.

-Solo deja me amarte-dijo con voz grave, al mirarla a los ojos, y un placer inmenso lo invadió cuando Sakura entrecruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio la bienvenida a su boca, la cual estaba ansiosa de él.

Sus manos caminaba por su espalda por de bajo de la camisola, dibujando con la punta de sus dedos toda la línea de su espina dorsal, haciendo que esta se estremeciera, pues el frío de su piel era un polo opuesto con la llama ardiente que crecía dentro de ella. Shaoran la besaba con una urgencia inexplicable como si de ello dependiera su vida, recibió su lengua con goce, saboreando su dulzura, ese sabor que solo es característico de ella, sus lenguas se ansiaban con impaciencia, y él la dominaba llevándola a lugares que sólo pueden existir en sus fantasías. Poco a poco iba levantándole la camisola y un gruñido salió de su boca cuando tuvo que interrumpir su beso para sacársela, y la arrojó lejos de su alcance. Sus ojos ámbares se maravillaron al deleitarse con la forma perfecta de sus pechos, inmediatamente tomó uno de ellos en su mano y con la otra atrajo a Sakura contra su cuerpo, lo acarició con ternura mientras aumentaba la presión en cada segundo, sintió como el pezón se endureció en la palma de su mano. Sakura entreabrió los labios dejando escapar un gemido.

Ella no sabía que hacer, y quería tanto experimentar junto a él, pero él hacía que cada sensación explotara en su mente dejándola únicamente sentir, pero quería tocar, descubrir y maravillarse con aquel cuerpo, con aquel hombre, al cual amaba. Torpemente comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, haciendo que este sonriera con su clásica picardía.

-Tranquila cariño, ¿quieres tenerme?-le preguntó al morder el lóbulo de su oreja, ella suspiró y tan solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.-entonces tómame.

Él se apartó un poco de ella, para que Sakura pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con él, y eso lo excitó de forma considerable. Esta vez con confianza, acarició con su mano su fuerte mentón y esta empezó a descender hasta encontrar el primer botón. Con increíble parsimonia uno por uno fue abriéndose, y cada vez que encontraba su piel bronceada con sus labios iba acariciándolo, humedeciendo su piel con su lengua, se sentía como una niña curiosa, y le gustaba lo que descubría. Se deshizo de la camisa, y con sus manos tocó sus hombros, sus fuertes brazos, y su ancho pecho subía y bajaba, y se había dado cuenta que él permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Vio el bulto entre sus pantalones y quiso sentirlo, y lo aprisionó contra su mano acariciando su zona, y fue increíble como este tomaba vida debajo de su mano.

-Basta-dijo con un gruñido, tomándola por sorpresa en sus brazos y llevándola hasta la cama-quiero que sientas….

La depositó con suavidad sobre el colchón, y con una terrible delicadeza deslizó la enagua hasta sus piernas, hasta sacarla totalmente, ahí estaba ella, solo en bragas. Se colocó encima de ella, tratando de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella, y tomó su boca reclamando posesión. Y esta vez la llenó de pasión y calor. Sakura subió sus piernas hasta abrazar la cintura de él, y una llama caminó desde su punto rosa hasta sus pezones, al sentir su miembro contra su intimidad.

Shaoran dejó de besarla para aprisionar contra su boca uno de sus pezones, le brindó toda su atención, los lamió y succionó mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el otro. Perdida en sus emociones Sakura entrelazó sus dedos en los cabellos de él.

-Ohh…-solo aquel gemido se escapaba de su garganta.

Y no entendió que pasaba cuando él descendió por su vientre mojándola con su lengua feroz, y luego su aliento caliente dio contra su piel. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su muslo, el cual mordisqueó y lamió. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando retiró sus bragas dejando expuesta su debilidad.

Shaoran se puso de pie para observar su cuerpo, y su boca se hizo agua al comprobar cuan hermosa era en cada fibra de su ser. Era una delicia mirarla de esa forma, y más cuando los ojos de ella mostraban su ansia de tenerlo, él no era el único que experimentaba esa emoción y era gratificante saberlo.

-Por Dios mujer, eres hermosa-le dijo, y antes de subir a la cama se deshizo de su pantalón de lino y de cualquier otra cosa que le impidiera disfrutar de ella.

Sakura se sorprendió al mirar tal magnitud entre las piernas de él, su falo se erguía hacía delante, y quiso tocarlo, aunque al mismo tiempo sintió un poco de miedo, al no saber exactamente que iba a suceder en aquel momento.

Él se colocó a su lado en la cama, y con un suave movimiento la atrajo hacía él, mordisqueó sus labios que ahora estaban hinchados y rosados, y siguió acariciando sus pechos, jugando con sus pezones, y luego con la punta de la lengua los acarició. Sus dedos bajaron hasta encontrar su humedad, y fue tan delicioso sentirla entre sus dedos. Hizo movimientos circulares en su debilidad, y Sakura arqueó la espalda, y hundió sus uñas en la espalda de él.

El calor recorría sus muslos, y ella siguió el movimiento de sus dedos, al comprobar el placer que esto le provocaba.

-Eres perfecta-le escuchó decir en un susurro en su oído.

Sus labios descendieron nuevamente, dejando como huella tantos besos por todo su cuerpo. Y cuando él abrió con sus manos las piernas de ella y hundió su rostro bajo su ser se quedó pasmada.

-¿Qué haces…?-solo pudo llegar a preguntar, porque al sentir la invasión de su lengua dentro de su ser, creyó que moriría allí mismo, pues su cuerpo se calentó y su corazón latía deprisa, cría que saldría disparado de su pecho. Aferró sus manos en la sabana, apretándola con fuerza, y mil maravillas cruzaron por su mente, llevándola a un punto lejano en el universo.

Era increíble su sabor, la forma en como su cuerpo se movía al experimentar uno de sus primeros orgasmos, él era el primero que la hacía sentir todo aquello, y eso lo llenó de total orgullo, al pensar que era suya totalmente, solo suya. Su lengua seguía batallando ferozmente contra su clítoris, y la escuchó gemir con cada caricia. Nunca había sentido tanto placer y dicha.

No pudo resistir más, y tomó el rostro de Shaoran entre sus manos e hizo que este ascendiera hasta su boca, y probar su propio sabor fue exquisito. Él le hacía el amor a su boca, mientras ella con sus manos acariciaba la línea de sus hombros, y no pudo resistirse al bajar más y más, y cada vez más hasta que al fin pudo sentir contra su mano su miembro. No sabía que hacer al tenerlo, así que comenzó a experimentar y subía y bajaba la mano sobre el, y al hacerlo Shaoran mordisqueó su labio al percibir tal fogosidad, y él apretó sus manos en el trasero de ella, pegándola más a él. Y ella seguía con aquel juego infernal, y él cerró los ojos apreciando cada movimiento.

-¡Sakura!-dijo casi en un grito, y apartó las manos de ella hasta colocarla por encima de su cabeza, aprisionándola con una sola mano-no me tortures así gatita.

La abrazó y dejó que ella hiciera lo mismo, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, pero él las separó con la rodilla. Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella, sus cuerpos agitados y sudados se estremecían por el contacto de cada uno. Sus alientos se entremezclaban.

-Quiero que me mires a los ojos-decía Shaoran al acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas, Sakura asintió y besó sus labios al tomar su rostro entre sus manos, para luego abrazar su cuello.

Ella subió ligeramente las piernas y así encontró él un camino perfecto para llegar hasta su ser.

Sakura sintió como su miembro la penetraba suavemente, y él pudo percibir aquella barrera que le impedía hacerla totalmente suya, y tuvo que cruzarla, tratando de ser lo más delicado con ella, para que no sintiera dolor.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, y las lágrimas querían salir, pues un dolor incomodo se posó entre sus piernas, y algunas gotas de sal llegaron hasta la almohada.

-¿Te hice daño?-preguntó con preocupación en sus ojos ambarinos, ella negó, tratando de no preocuparlo, pero el dolor se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco-ahora solo siente-le dijo al besarla con una dulzura increíble mientras se movía deliciosamente dentro suyo.

Y nuevamente las mismas sensaciones invadieron su cuerpo y corazón, lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento no podría ser malo, era feliz, y que Dios la castigase si las miles de emociones que se entremezclaban en su interior fueran un pecado, porque amaba aquel hombre, y simplemente era maravilloso lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Sus movimientos circulares la enloquecían a cada segundo, y subió más las piernas y terminó por entrelazarla en su cintura y comprobó la profundidad que tomó dentro de ella. Sakura no se quedó quieta y supo de inmediato llevar el ritmo junto a él, ella subía y bajaba, y lo sentía cada vez más, y cada envestida era más poderosa que la otra. Ambos encontraban el punto máximo del placer, cegándolos un ardiente deseo, y quemándoles la piel.

Otra y otra envestida más, hasta que sus cuerpos formaron un solo ser, y en sus ardientes bocas se ahogaron sus últimos orgasmos, cuando casi al unísono llegaron al clímax, él derramó su vida dentro de ella. Y ella creyó ver como miles de luces de colores llenaban su ser, y el más profundo sentimiento invadió su corazón. Podría morir, y sería feliz con eso.

Él la miró con una ternura inmensa, y sonrió cuando ella llegó a su punto, y comprobó que ya estaba perdido por completo, amaba aquella mujer. La besó otra vez, y sus ojos verdes se fueron cerrando hasta quedarse dormida en sus brazos, aún antes de que él saliera de ella.

***********

Sakura despertó y buscó con sus manos, aún soñolienta, al hombre que la había hecho mujer y que la había llenado de felicidad. Él estaba recostado contra el espaldar y la abrazaba. Ella había dormido contra su pecho. Shaoran jugaba con uno de sus mechones y le sonreía al recordar todo lo que había pasado, y fue inevitable que ella no se sonrojara, muchas cosas tardaban en cambiar, pero a él le gustaba que ella fuera así.

-Hablas dormida, gatita-le dijo entre risitas, tratando de burlarse de ella.

-Es mentira-se defendió avergonzada.

-No te preocupes-decía al darle un beso en la punta de la nariz-me agrada lo que escuche.

-Te estas mofando de mí-Sakura cruzó sus brazos por encima de sus pechos como acto de molestia.

La sabana los cubría a los dos solo hasta las caderas, así que él podía apreciar sus voluminosos y apetitosos pechos, y otra vez su miembro iba despertando.

-¿No quieres saber que dijiste?-ella lo negó con un furtivo movimiento de la cabeza, él río en carcajadas antes de seguir-decías que me amabas…

La sangre llegó hasta sus mejillas y hundió su rostro en el cuello de él.

-No podría ser justo-él la miró extrañado-que conozcas mis sentimientos, antes que yo los tuyos.

-Ya te lo he demostrado-acarició su espalda desnuda, ella seguía abrazada a él.

-Dímelo-le pidió al besar su cuello.

Él sonrió al sentir sus labios, y fue inesperado cuando ella se colocó a horcajadas encima de él.

-Te amo-le confesó Sakura, le había abierto su corazón, dejando expuesto sus sentimientos, ahora solo esperaba que él respondiera lo mismo, lo ansiaba así.

Shaoran la tomó por detrás de su cuello y atrajo su rostro al de él, y la besó, mordisqueando con suavidad sus labios.

-¿No es suficiente?-le dijo al dejarla de besar.

Sakura estaba perpleja ante su respuesta, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso ahora todo cambiaba ahora que él había conseguido lo que quería?

-Sabes…-decía Shaoran para llamar su atención. Con la punta de su pulgar acariciaba su mejilla-ahora con lo que ha pasado debemos casarnos.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos intrigada.

-¿Debemos?-preguntó dudosa.

-Por su puesto, es mi deber responder por ti y….

Su cuerpo ardía, pero esta vez de furia, se levantó apresurada de la cama, y comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

-¿Es un deber?-gritó enojada, Shaoran no entendía que sucedía.

-Sakura yo…-pero fue interrumpido otra vez.

-No lo quiero así Shaoran, no te quiero conmigo si crees que es "tu deber" hacerlo-un gruñido escapó de su boca, mientras agitaba sus brazos.

La furia la había hecho olvidar que estaba completamente desnuda, pero ya no era momento de sentirse avergonzada cuando él ya había descubierto todo su cuerpo.

-Quiero que lo hagas porque me ames, y no porque es lo que tenga que hacer un Lord con una dama-le gritó.

-Tranquila, o harás un hoyo en el suelo-le dijo aún sonriendo.

-Uhhy…-quería gritarle, estaba completamente enfurecida, si él no era capaz de decirle que la amaba, que deseaba casarse y no que "debía" hacerlo, se iría ahora mismo.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas que estaban esparcidas por la habitación, se colocó la camisola y la enagua, y su ropa íntima.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Shaoran con toda tranquilidad al sentarse en la orilla de la cama completamente desnudo.

Su imagen la perturbó, y trató de no mirarlo para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Vistiéndome, ¿no se nota?-respondió con sarcasmo-¿dónde esta mi vestido?-quiso saber.

-Sakura, espera…

-¿Dónde?-gritó, y no sería de extrañar que alguno de sus criados se despertara.

-En el salón, junto a la chimenea-estaba resignado.

-Bien-tomó la bata que en un principió le habían llevado, y se cubrió con ella. Para sorpresa de él, salió de la habitación.

Shaoran se puso el pantalón apresurado y salió detrás de ella. Apenas estaba amaneciendo así que entraba algo de claridad por las ventanas. La encontró en el salón subiéndose el cierre del vestido.

-Me voy, y cuando tengas una respuesta sincera para mí, búscame, sino….-no quiso terminar la frase, y salió del salón.

Abrió la puerta, quitándole los seguros a la misma, y sin mirar atrás corrió, queriendo alejarse lo más rápido posible.

-¡Maldición!-gritó al golpear la puerta con un puño-demonios, Sakura regresa-volvió a gritar en vano, porque ella siguió corriendo sin ni siquiera decir nada más.

Decidió que la dejaría ir, regresaría por ella en la noche, para sacarla de forma permanente de aquel lugar, y así regresar con ella, para pedir su mano formalmente, era lo que quería decir, pero al parecer había utilizado las palabras equivocadas.

Era imposible creer en lo que le estaba pasado, ¿cómo las cosas podían cambiar en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Y todo por el bruto de Shaoran, ¿le era tan difícil confesarle sus sentimientos hacía ella? Ahora se sentía como una imbécil.

Ya estaba frente a la entrada del orfanato cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado. Aún debían de estar durmiendo, pues el sol aún no salí en su plenitud, y se podía observar la luna en el cielo.

Decidió entrar por la puerta de la cocina, pues la llave de esta la ocultaban en una maseta que había en el patio. Fue en busca de la llave y cuando la tuvo, abrió la puerta. Se encontró extraño ver claridad dentro de la cocina. Caminó en puntillas, evitando de hacer algún ruido que la delatara. Cuando creyó que todo estaba bien, alguien la esperaba en el comedor.

-Madre Superiora-dijo sorprendida, y asustada al ser descubierta por la persona que menos esperaba.

-¿Estas son horas de llegar?-preguntó inquisitivamente-a menos que me diga que esta haciendo penitencia, algo que dudo igual, lo digo por la facha que trae.

La Hermana Sol María la observó de pies a cabeza, y se imaginó lo mal que se veía por la expresión de su rostro. Su vestido arrugado, el pelo enmarañado y húmedo aún por la lluvia, y hasta quizás con alguna marca de lo de anoche….y eso la asustó aún más.

-Me disculpe hermana-dijo al bajar la mirada-pero creo que lo mejor será retirarme, con su permiso-hizo una leve reverencia, y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir, dos sujetos le impidieron el paso.-Edward, Steve, ¿Qué hacen acá?

-Llévenla-ordenó la Madre Superiora, agitando su mano derecha.

-¿Cómo?-no pudo hacer nada cuando ambos hombres la sujetaron por los brazos, ella intentó zafarse, y ellos incrementaron la presión sobre sus brazos.

-Lo siento hermana-decía Edward-pero la Madre Superiora nos ha dicho que anda en malos pasos, que debe pedir perdón para ser reubicada ante Dios.

-No…por favor, suéltenme-pidió por clemencia, pero su boca no pudo decir más al ser amordazada.

Los hombres la llevaron escaleras arriba sujetándola por los brazos, mientras la hermana Sol María caminaba delante de ellos. Llegaron hasta una puerta, y supo que estaban en la torre. No quiso entrar, y pataleó y trató de zafarse nuevamente, pero fue inevitable.

-Atenla-se escuchó la voz de ella al lanzar unas cuerdas al suelo.

-Pero… ¿hasta ese punto hermana?-preguntó Steve, no quería hacerle daño a la hermana Sakura, no cuando ella ha sido tan buena con él.

-Es necesario, su pecado ha sido muy grande, y debe ser inflingida por ello-sus ojos fueron invadidos por una oscuridad inexplicable.

Los hombres obedecieron atándole las manos a su espalda, y luego ataron sus tobillos.

-Pueden marcharos-estos aún dudaron cuando estaban en el umbral de la puerta, pero no hicieron nada, y salieron.

La Madre Superiora cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sakura estaba aterrada, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Así que has decidido no ser monja-decía mientras caminaba alrededor de ella-fue por ese hombre, ¿cierto?-exigió saber al colocarse frente a ella. Sakura permanecía inmóvil en el suelo.

La sangre había dejado de circularle, por lo fuerte que estaban atadas las cuerdas, y sus manos se entumecían.

-Fue por aquel hombre, el que le comentaste a la Hermana Teresa en tus cartas-tomó el mentón de ella con fuerza, y la agitó para que respondiese.

Las lágrimas humedecían su rostro, y le suplicaba a Dios para que la ayudase.

-¿Estabas con él?-entonces sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos-pecadora-gritó señalándola con el índice.-eres una pecadora, y debes pagar por tus pecados.

Fue hasta la esquina y tomó un cubo de agua que había en aquel lugar, y el agua helada dio contra la piel de Sakura. Sintió que se ahogaba mientras el agua corría por su rostro.

-Dime una cosa, ¿sigues siendo virgen?

Trató de decir algo, pero era imposible que pudiera articular alguna palabra, fuera de súplica o de ayuda. Y el temor la invadió cuando la hermana se abalanzaba sobre ella e intentaba abrir sus piernas. Al parecer quería comprobar si aún era pura o no.

Horrorizada Sakura intentó moverse hacía atrás, pero era muy poco lo que avanzaba, ya que al tener los tobillos atados le resultaba muy incómodo. Esta vez sujetó sus rodillas y las separó con tal fuerza que le causó un gran dolor en la articulación de su cadera. Un gritó que nunca se escucharía salió de su garganta. Esta vez Sakura la empujó con los pies, haciendo que esta cayera contra una pared.

De inmediato Sakura se colocó boca abajó, para impedir que ella volviera intentar a inspeccionarla. No sabía que iba hacer, estaba pérdida.

"_Ayúdame Dios mío" _Rogó a los cielos.

-No te preocupes, ahora pagarás por lo que has hecho, y no dejaré que tú ensucies el buen nombre de mi congregación, solo por el deseo de la carne-en la posición que estaba Sakura no sabía que estaba haciendo.-de rodillas-gritó.

No obstante, Sakura no podía moverse.

-De rodillas te dije-se acercó y la incorporó haciendo que ésta se pusiera de rodillas, y también hizo que bajara la cabeza casi hasta el suelo.

Entonces un gemido se le escapó al sentir como le rasgaban el vestido por la espalda. Y el primer latigazo dio contra su piel mojada, y Sakura la sintió quemar.

-Dios, perdona los pecados de esta mujer-decía y el segundo latigazo fue aún más fuerte.

"_Basta, basta, basta" _gritaba en sus pensamientos. El dolor proporcionado por los latigazos era insoportable.

-Santo Padre, hazla entrar en razón, y que vuelva a ti-decía mientras el décimo latigazo abría su piel, y la sangre corría por su espalda.

Ya no sabía que pasaba, había perdido toda sensación, la voz de la Madre Superiora sonaba como un eco en su cabeza, y el dolor se hacía menos, quizás ya había dejado de sentir…de vivir…

_Shaoran…._

Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer inconciente.

-Es por tu bien-dijo cuando vio que Sakura se había desmayado.

Su frente se arrugó cuando se percató de las heridas de Sakura, su espalda sangraba, así que no podía saber que tan profundas eran. Sin embargo, se lo merecía, y sabía que después de esto sus pecados serán perdonados.

La desató de manos y pies, para luego quitarla la amordaza, y decidió dejarla allí, mientras ella razonara sobre sus actos.

Cerró la puerta, abandonando a Sakura en el frío suelo, inconsciente, no sabía que pasaría después de esto.

Y el estruendo de la puerta se escuchó en toda la torre, pero Sakura yacía sin suerte alguna, y con una mínima esperanza.

_**Continuará….**_

**OK, ¡no me maten! Jajaja **

**Espero de verdad que si, que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque estoy segura que muchas querrán ahorcarme por como termina. Lo siento, pero esa era la idea que tenía… ¿o se me paso la mano?**

**Tan solo nos queda esperar el próximo capítulo, y ver que ideas tan perversas se me puedan ocurrir (solo estoy bromeando), trataré de compensarlo….o empeorarlo, quién sabe. No, que va….**

**Ya en serio, un millón de gracias a todas ustedes, tanto las que me leen y me escriben, como las que solo me leen, y hasta las que no…jajaja (esto es efecto por estar cinco horas sentada frente al computador terminando el capítulo), y por la misma razón no escribo más, pues estoy bastante cansada y además debo estudiar ahora.**

**Cuídense, nos veremos en la próxima. **

**GRACIAS OTRA VEZ…**

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, críticas, dudas, o lo que se les ocurra ^^**


End file.
